


Where Wolves Howl

by CommanderFuzzy



Series: Where Wolves Dwell [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lexa, Alpha Octavia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Breeding, Clexa, Cliff hangers, Conflict, F/F, F/M, Female Protagonist, G!P, Homosexuality, Kabby, Knotting, Linctavia - Freeform, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Omega Clarke, Omega Lincoln, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pups, Romance, Smut, Swearing, Werewolf Politics, Werewolf Turning, clarke/lexa - Freeform, omega - Freeform, ranya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 55,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderFuzzy/pseuds/CommanderFuzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a full year since Clarke returned to Lexa. </p><p>The Packs have merged, the Alpha's have joined as mates. But trouble is still on the horizon, for the Kongedakru pack and the mated couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! 
> 
> Please, please enjoy this first chapter! I can't wait to see your responses and how you feel about certain things! 
> 
> Feel free to message me via tumblr for anything, extra info, spoilers or just to add your own ideas!
> 
>  
> 
> Through-the-screen.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Also, bit of en extra, this is the Playlist I'm usually listening to when writing this bad boy of a fic;
> 
>  
> 
> open.spotify.com/user/chukru/playlist/50AMgRuMUtaqvBiuoE4bPF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the wonderful Illithyia for being my beta reader for this fic, she's been a really great help and so damn fast! Thankyou!!
> 
>  
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/Illithyia

  
**Clarke**

  
_One Year Later_

  
Clarke dived out of the under bush, scrabbling to her feet quickly. She knew Lexa was close behind her, she'd been chasing her for a good half an hour now, but Clarke had managed to out wit her so far. They had started hunting, but they'd quickly become distracted once Clarke dared to nip the Alpha's tail playfully. Then it had become a game of chase. Of which Clarke had been winning.

  
Though now she'd shifted back to human form, her naked feet pounded against the floor as she tried to find a new hiding place. Lexa would know she'd shifted, she'd feel it, and soon the golden skinned woman would be human once more. Clarke needed to find a good hiding spot before that. Clarke knew they weren't alone in the forest, that there were still daily patrols of the territory boarders, just in case.

  
No one had seen or heard anything from Nia or Emmerson. The Azgeda pack had even broken up to nothing more then lost mutts, trying to find their place in other packs or start one their own. The Mountain Facility had fully burnt to the ground now, nothing left but a few crumbling walls. Sometimes, during the darkness of night, Clarke could still hear the crack of Emmerson's whip and the sting of its silver tips as it connected harshly against her skin. The scars on her back hadn't all fully healed yet, instead soft pink lines criss-crossing constantly reminded the omega of her time in the hunters chains. As Clarke found her hiding spot, in amongst the branches of a thick pine tree she settled down to wait, grateful that summer was fully upon them. Else her naked form would be freezing.

  
As she laid in wait for her mate to appear, she couldn't help but scan the Kongedakru lands. She could see the compound from her position, from the large farmhouse that was her sanctuary, to the scatter of nearly thirty houses that made a semi circle around it. A few months ago there had only been 15 or so houses, but since the Skikru homes had been burnt to the ground, all the wolves had moved here, building new homes and shelter for each other. The merging of the packs had gone fairly smoothly, the wolves who had tried to oppose the merge scattered to the wind, becoming mutts. Their leader, Charles Pike? Well his remains had been burnt and buried as per a traditional wolf burial, minus the headstone.

He'd been a traitor after all.

  
Clarke's ears perked up as she heard a crunch of leaves below her, her eyes scanning the area quickly. She caught sight of her mate then, crouched low to the ground, seeking out her scent. Lexa was a thing of beauty, a mighty Alpha. She was lithe, yet muscled, toned all over. Her hair was long and wavy once down, framing her face with a dark mane, but what Clarke liked most about her, other then her peachy butt, were the twisting tribal tattoos that wound down her back and arms. They made her stand out, marked her as an Alpha, and a powerful one at that. The thought of her power sent a shudder through Clarke's body, reminding her that Lexa was bound to her find her soon.

  
It was the last day of her heat, so the scent was weak, but since their bonding, Lexa had always managed to find her faster then she could hide. Clarke suspected that this time, her mate had given her a head start to hide. Clarke braced herself, ready to pounce, as Lexa's eyes rolled up to hers. The alpha grunted, standing up tall, cocking her eyebrows in a mocking way. Like she knew were Clarke had been the entire time. With a yell of triumph, Clarke launched herself into the air, planning on landing on the alpha below her and pinning her to the ground. That plan backfired quickly when Lexa caught her with ease, laughing deeply. Clarke huffed and punched her mates shoulder lightly,

  
“You weren't supposed to find me,” Clarke grumbled, as Lexa set her down. The Alpha's hands trailed up her sides to her front, tracing Clarke's own toned stomach, before reaching her pert breasts. The blondes’ breath caught for a moment as Lexa leant in to kiss the light scar at the base of her throat. She tilted her head back, enjoying the electric bolt that sparked through her from the one kiss,

  
“I'll always find you Princess,” Lexa murmured into Clarke's skin, her hands dropping to the blondes’ thighs, lifting them with ease to rest around her waist. That's when Clarke felt Lexa's erection. Thick and thronging, pressing between her legs tightly, and it sent a groan tipping out of her throat as she threaded her arms tightly around Lexa's shoulders. The alpha backed them up against the thick tree, her cock rubbing hotly between Clarke's slick folds. The blonde mewed softly, head throw back against the tree as Lexa assaulted her neck with kisses and bites. The tip of the Alpha's erection brushed against her clit, sending a whole new wave of pleasure rushing through her, her wetness growing each time. Lexa’s hands gripped her thighs tightly, a low growl rumbling from her chest,

  
“Oh…God….please..Lexa..” Clarke mewed, feeling the wide head of her cock slid against her entrance. Lexa whined low, thrusting her hips upwards, her head breaching Clarke's slick sex, sliding inside with ease. The blonde gasped, revealing in the feel of Lexa's cock being within her. So wide, so thick, but all hers. The alpha gave another thrust, pinning Clarke tightly against the tree. The omega didn't care that the bark bit into her skin every time Lexa drove into her, she didn't care that her naked butt would be scratched to hell, all she cared about was Lexa, going into her rut, slamming the thickness of herself into Clarke over and over.

  
She didn't care that their pack could probably hear them, again, mating like their animal counter parts in the woods. Lexa had slid into her rut, her pace fast and relentless, grunting low each time she filled Clarke to the base of her cock, her knot pushing tightly against her each time. Clarke couldn't stop herself from moaning Lexa's name each time she felt her hit that inner sweet spot, her walls griping the throbbing cock greedily, not wanting Lexa to ever leave her. Clarke wanted to be full, to be filled with the Alpha's seed, to take everything Lexa could give her. With a low moan, Clarke's orgasm splashed out around Lexa's shaft and onto her groin, a scream of the Alpha's name rolling off her tongue. Lexa moaned low as Clarke's inner walls squeezed her hard, encouraging her to press Clarke hard into the tree, the fully formed knot pulsing and pushing inside with ease, Clarke's sheer slick heat making it easy to pop inside.

  
The mated pair cried aloud from the pressure between them, Lexa’s own climax bursting within her mate, her seed filling Clarke to the brim. The omega practically collapsed against her mate, nuzzling into her neck and moaning in content. All Clarke could think and hoped was maybe this time there would be pups.

* * *

 

**Octavia and Lincoln**

Octavia let out a low groan of exhaustion as she flopped onto the sofa besides her mate. Lincoln let out a low chuckle as he pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head,

  
“This is all your fault,” she whispered, eyes closed. Lincoln huffed and nipped her ear lobe lightly,

  
“I think you'll find that you’re their Sire, so it's technically your fault,” he shot back, looking over the two sleeping pups that lay on the carpet before them. The twin offspring of Octavia and Lincoln where just over three months old and were already mischievous. It had been difficult to pin point their births to start with, since Lincoln had begun showing his pregnancy within a month, but Abby Griffin had thrown herself in research on the Packs previous omega births. Abby, being a beta wolf had carried Clarke for a full term before the blonde was born. However, Abby had been unsure if the pregnancy time would be different, due to Lincoln's omega blood.

  
She'd calculated the typical pregnancy time for natural wolves and compared them to human pregnancies, then werewolf pregnancies. But once Lincoln hit the seven-month mark and showed no signs of dropping, even when he shifted to wolf, Dr. Griffin predicted they'd go to full term. Until they realized he was having twins. His last scan showed that the smaller of the two, the boy, was having trouble getting oxygen due to his sister being much larger. Lincoln now supported a pink puckered scar across his midriff from the emergency c-section. But thankfully, both pups had been born, healthy. If not a little odd sized.

  
Their boy, Abraham, was a good two inches smaller then his sister, Juniper. Yet they both supported the appetite of small beasts. Even now, at three months old, they were developing a lot faster then anyone could have predicted. Juniper had already begun crawling, while her brother usually grabbed at her foot, happy to be dragged behind her. Today had been an eventful day, seeing Juniper pull herself to a standing position, on Abrahams head, while the boy simply gurgled and made odd laughing like noises. But now they slept, giving their parents time to rest and finally have a moment to breath.

  
“I'm not taking all the blame here Linc, they are half yours!” Octavia protested in a whisper, not quite ready to have the twins reawaken just yet. She nuzzled at Lincoln neck, pressing a soft kiss to his bond mark. With nothing but a slight rustling of clothing, Octavia maneuvered her way onto Lincoln's lap, pressing kisses against his neck and face as she did. The time for his last three heats had been and gone without a flare of the usual scent, much to Octavia's annoyance. She was pent up, frustrated and eager to be one with her mate. Neither of them knew why his heats hadn't flared up like usual, but they laid blame on being so soon out of pregnancy. The grip Lincoln locked onto Octavia's ass only signified that he too, was just as frustrated. As their lips met in a heated kiss, Octavia felt s buzz of lust flush through her. Her groin ached and throbbed, the first tell tale signs of her presenting her alpha form, she could already feel Lincoln's own shaft beginning to grow beneath her lap. They could have a stolen moment of passion, they longed for it, but it seemed now wasn't the time,

  
“They are finally sleep,” Clarke's voice washed over the two as she crept into the lounge, a warm, sarnies smile on her face. Octavia torn her lips from Lincoln's, shooting her alpha a glare.

  
“Shhhh!” she hissed, frowning hard. Clarke held her hands up in apologies; tip toeing through the lounge area. Stepping over toys and games that the twins had left screwing around the room. Rather then taking residence in one of the newly built pack homes, Octavia and Lincoln had agreed with their Alpha's to stay in the farmhouse, for better protection for the new borns. With Nia still unaccounted for, Lexa had reasoned that they shouldn't give her reason to come hunting for the pups. They were, after all, the first born from an omega since the alpha herself.

  
“Has Bellamy returned yet?” Clarke whispered, taking a seat in one of the leather chairs furthest away from the pups. The blonde omega eyed them with a look of jealousy. Octavia dismounted from Lincoln and shook her head,

  
“I haven't heard anything since last month,” she muttered, watching Juniper roll over in her sleep, her little fat legs kicking as she dreamt. Bellamy had been sent to the Floukru just before Octavia and Lincoln's wedding. He'd gone as an emissary to propose another merge of Packs. Luna was the alpha to the Floukru and had just as much reason to hate Nia as Lexa did. Costia, Lexa's mother, had been Luna's own flesh and blood, murdered by Nia because she'd birthed Lexa.

  
Bellamy’s last check in had been to say Luna had agreed to join the Kongedakru and would be visiting soon. He'd never specified when. They could arrive any day now, but no one was the wiser of when. A small cough came from the direction Clarke had first arrived, making them all aware of Lexa's presence. The alpha scanned the sleeping pups for a moment, a small smiled creeping on her face as she did.

Octavia beamed, the alpha had been joyous when they'd been born, cooing over them and playing with their tiny feet and hands in a way that was something no-one had ever seen. Even now, Octavia could see the alpha was itching to wake the pups and play with them,

  
“They'll be awake soon alpha, then they're all yours,” Lincoln whispered with a smirk. Lexa glared at him, her cheeks flushed. Lincoln grinned, knowing full well he shouldn't be teasing the Alpha, but sometimes it couldn't be helped.

  
“Clarke, I believe we were half way through a discussion before the run?” Lexa whispered, turning her eyes to the other omega in the room. Lincoln and Octavia both turned their eyes to the blonde, smirking identically.   
Clarke shifted on the leather seat slightly. The parents had heard the two arguing in the study, before Clarke had stormed out, already stripping from her clothes about two hours earlier. Octavia had bet Lincoln five dollars that the blonde planned on distracting the alpha to try and forget the argument, it looked like Octavia had won. As the Alpha's moved from the lounge back to the study, the door closing sharply behind then, Octavia laughed loudly,

“You owe me five bucks daddy!” behind her Juniper awoke with a shrill cry. Her little arms and legs flailing in the air,

  
“And you have a dirty diaper to change!”


	2. Chapter 2

  
**Lexa**  

  
Lexa took her usual seat in the leather chair behind her desk, she was fully aware that many of the pack wolves called it her throne, and she'd even caught herself a few times calling it that. It was a huge leather chair, but the back was pretty high, but Lexa loved it. She had so many memories of Costia, her mother, sitting in this chair while she taught Lexa about the proper way to hold herself or push her alpha aura around the room to assert her dominance. Every time the alpha sat here, she couldn't hell but think of her mother, and how for most of her life she'd had no ides that Costia was her mother.

  
As Clarke closed the door sharply, followed by the distant wail of waking pups, Lexa drew her attention to the matter at hand. Clarke wanted to go back to school, she wanted to be in Polis, for most of the week, unprotected, to do an Art degree.

  
“it wasn't really a discussion we were having Lex. It was more you saying no. Repeatedly,” Clarke grumbled as she took her usual seat at the window. Lexa inhaled slowly,

  
“I just don't think it's a good idea Clarke. We don't know were Nia is or Emmerson, Bellamy had yet to return with any news. And the Azgeda pack are all mutts now. Who knows if they are still following Nia's orders to capture you,” Lexa spoke calmly, ignoring her feelings. She didn't want Clarke to go. Not just because she'd be unprotected, but because she'd be gone for most of the time and Lexa wasn't sure she could deal with that now. The three years Clarke took as banishment had been hard enough, but now they'd been mated for whole year, Alpha's together for whole year. Lexa was too comfortable with Clarke always being around her.

  
“You might not, because your career is already set. You published another book this year Lex, what have I done? Couple of sketch books, help plan some houses and failed to produce any pups!” Clarke grumbled, staring out of the window rather then looking at Lexa. The last comment stung hard for Lexa. Every heat they tried and tried, yet nothing. Lexa hasn't realized how much she wanted an hire until now, “I don't want to live off your money Lexa, I want to get my degree and earn my own keep. Else what's the point in me being an Alpha with you? I'm just as good as any of the other wolves. Besides no one has seen hide nor hair of Nia or Emmerson in the last year! We still have daily patrols and hunts for them!” Clarke sighed, finally rounding her cerulean blue eyes on the Alpha. Lexa worried at her bottom lip. She could let her go, bow to her wishes, like her heart was pulling her to do. But she wanted Clarke safe.

  
“What if they are just waiting for something like this Clarke? For you to be alone and vulnerable?” Lexa instantly regretted speaking the moment she did. Clarke wasn't going to rake to kindly to being called vulnerable. The blonde rose to her feet, scowling hard as she approached Lexa. The alpha was thankful there was a desk between then right now, “Alright, compromise,” Lexa said firmly, perking Clarke's interest,

  
“go on,” the omega prompted, leaning forward eagerly, hands braced on the desk top.

  
“You take someone with you. Get an apartment in the city, not student lodging. Then you'll have a –“

  
“bodyguard? Seriously?”

  
“Do you want to go Clarke?” Lexa quipped back, cocking an eye brow. The omega sighed and nodded, “Alright then. Gustus will go with you,”

  
“Nope,”

  
“Indra?”

  
“Not in a million years. How about Harper?”

Clarke suggest hopefully. Lexa shot her head,

  
“Nope. Reckless and irresponsible,” the alpha looked up, meeting her mates eyes. They both knew Octavia would be a prime choice for this. She and Clarke had been friends for a long time and Lexa now knew about their shared history. But with the pups so young it wasn't s brilliant idea. For moment they didn't speak, both pondering their options.

  
“Titus?” Lexa muttered, her tone less hopefully now. Clarke wouldn’t agree to that, the alpha male was very leery to the omega, regardless of whether it was her heat or not,

  
“Raven. Raven is the best option,” Clarke said in a triumphant tone. Lexa studied her mate for a moment. If Raven agreed to it then Anya would no doubt go along. Anya proud provide both women with safety and food constantly. So by agreeing to Raven, Anya went with the package.

  
“Done,”

  
“Great, we leave Monday then!” Clarke clapped her hand together with a wicked grin. That's when Lexa knew the omega had been planning this for some time, it was only Friday after all. With a heavy sigh, Lexa tried not to glare at her mate,

  
“You knew I'd give in,” Clarke shrugged slightly, heading to the door,

  
“Well if you didn't, I would still be going,” the omega replied smugly as she slipped from the room.

* * *

 

  
**Bellamy**

  
“Your Alpha's have been expecting your call for a week now Bellamy, don't you think it's time?” Luna asked softly from her perch on the patio. The sun was setting over the boat house, making the lake before her shine in all sort of shade of orange. Besides her Bellamy shoulders stiffened, his face creased on a frown.

  
“I have nothing to return with,” he said with a low grunt, eyes cast out across the water,

  
“The Floukru will join the Kongedakru in a merge, along with The Sankru and Delphi. Bellamy you return with the alliance of three wolf packs,” Luna reasoned, nudging the dark haired beta with her shoulder. He grumbled to himself, a sigh rising from his chest, “But you wanted to take back Nia. Prove your worth,” Luna muttered, drawing the beta males eyes to her. Bellamy regarded Luna with a soft smile, she was an older woman, around Indra's age, with laughter lines that creased her face. Her hair was a deep russet colour, streaked with grey, Bellamy had no ides how old she was, since werewolves tended to live unnaturally long lives, but her eyes, a deep green, looked young and full of life still. He'd grown fond of Luna during the last year's he'd spent with the Floukru, she'd taught him about honor and protecting the pack. And a lot about keeping secrets.

  
“Seems I'm only worthy of carrying news,” Bellamy sighed, turning his eyes away from her,

“I'll set off in the morning, when will you be joining?” he asked as he stood in one fluid motion, casting one look over the lake. The Floukru where situated on a large body of water, the Green lake, that led down into a river to join the ocean. Their homes were dotted around the lakes edge, perfect for the Packs income, fish. Which had puzzled Bellamy when he'd first arrived, werewolves hunting for fish. But he'd soon realized that if the large group of people living on the lake provided a hell of a lot of fish for the nearby towns then they were generally left alone. The Floukru were good, kind people. Not experienced in fighting off hunters or the Azgeda, they never had an trouble is their little community. Bellamy liked it here, the peace, the tranquility from the lake, even Luna's company. He didn't want to go back to busy pack life, he didn't want to be a burden on the Kongedakru.

  
But the beta wolf knew he must, he'd done his job and over stayed his welcome with the other Pack, he must return to strength the wolf community. There had been rumors of humans gathering towards the Delphi lands, hunters, scientists, building a new Mountain Foundation styled corporation. Bellamy had to report that back, before the humans headed to Kongedakru lands. The Floukru and Sankru were lucky enough that no attention had been draw to them yet, but the Kongedakru, all hunters knee of them,

  
“I travel with you Bellamy. Along with Blu from the Delphi and Balthazar from the Sankru. We will all arrive to pledge loyalty to Lexa and Clarke together,” Luna said with a smile, reaching forward to grasp Bellamy's arm tightly. Bellamy sighed and nodded,

  
“We leave for Kongedakru as soon as they arrive then.”

* * *

 

  
**Roan**

  
Roan paced in a fanatic manner, his hands clasped behind his back, his brows furrowed tightly. He couldn't deal with this right now, he was just starting to bring thr Azgeda back together, as a true pack that didn't run amok, killing and maiming anything that cross their paths. He was just establishing himself as their Alpha. This couldn't come at a worse time.  
His mother had returned.

  
“Stop pacing Roan. It doesn't suit you,” Nia commented from her perch in her usual chair. She was checking her nails with such a nonchalant manner that Roan struggled not to snap at her,

  
“Mother. If I may be frank, but we thought you were dead,” Roan stopped moving, standing before his mother. She looked gaunt and under fed, dark rings around her eyes. Her white hair hung limp against her shoulders, while her clothes, dirty and ripped, barely hid her skinny frame.

  
“Well that was the idea my son,” Roan frowned hard, she was up to something. He couldn't afford her to muscle her way back into the Azgeda. She'd left the pack in a mess, torn between following her orders and out right attacking the Trikru and Skikru packs and fleeing with their tails between their legs. Roan had gathered up waste as left of the pack and tried to bring them back together,

  
“Why mother?” Roan growled, his shoulders tensing, hands balling into fists,

  
“Because, my dear son, I'm not quite done with Lexa's omega bitch.”


	3. Chapter 3

  
**Raven and Anya**

  
Raven's breath caught in her throat, her entire body felt electrified, she could practically taste it. Anya's fingers were like magic on her skin, tracing every contour of her body until they reached her inner thighs and her tongue found her clit. The younger woman cried out in pleasure, her fingers tangling within Anya's hair as the older woman began to devour her. Her tongue was wicked, brutal and so, so good.

  
“ _Fuccckkk_ ,” Raven moaned throatily as Anya's fingers slid down her thighs, nails leaving tiny red ridges on her skin. Raven's hips bucked upwards, pushing her wet heat into the woman's mouth, feeling the vibrations as Anya chuckled against her folds, “This isn't funny!” Raven groaned, tugging Anya's hair. The woman between her thighs sucked at Raven's clit again, pulling a gasp from her, the tip of her tongue probing the bundle of nerves slowly. Raven writhed beneath Anya, her thighs squeezing her head ever so lightly. The elder woman growled low, sliding her tongue down through the slick velvet folds, drinking in everything Raven gave her.

  
As Anya slid two curved fingers inside the woman below her, Raven's back arched. Her head thrown back with a silent scream of pleasure as her inner walls began tightening around the intruding fingers inside her. Raven's orgasm gushed from her, a tidal wave of ecstasy throughout her body as Anya's fingers pumped slowly inside her. She cursed into the air, fingernails scraping over her lovers scalp, till she flopped against the mattress, breathing heavily with panted breath. Anya slid her fingers free of the younger woman, taking a moment to clean Raven's juice from her digits before crawling up the tanned girl.

  
“Well, good morning,” Anya cooed, a smirk firmly in place on her angular face. Raven attempt to glare, but simply had no energy to do so. Anya lowered her head to place a gentle kiss upon Raven's forehead, before rolling onto her back next to her, “Oh so peaceful when you have no energy,” the older woman teased, earning her a low huff from Raven,

  
“Keep playing these cards Anya and you'll never get that pleasure again,” Raven grumbled, pushing herself up to a sitting position as the older woman chuckled deeply, her hands skimming up Raven's naked torso. Raven's body arched into the touch, her eyes closing slightly. Anya couldn’t wipe the smirk from her face as she traced her lovers body, every inch of Raven was beautiful to her. As she cupped the younger girls breasts, kneading and squeezing them lightly, a ghost of a moan came from Raven. Anya was leaning to in capture a perky nipple between her lips when the bedroom door began to bang loudly.

  
“WHAT!” Raven yelled in annoyance, Anya dropped back onto the bed, huffing loudly. Typical the beta wolf thought as Clarke's muffled voice traveled through the door,

  
“Pack your shit Reyes, we’re going to Polis!”

  
“Polis? Wait, what?” Raven quizzed, the door swung open then, Clarke Griffin striding into the room with a wide grin. Her bright blue eyes scanned the two naked women for a moment, eyes rolling. Anya made no move to cover up, it was before midday, why should she have clothes on. However, Raven tugged the bed sheet up, covering her body quickly,

  
“Smells like sex…ugh.” Clarke exhaled through her nose before continuing, “Lexa finally relented. We move Monday. You’re coming with me. As my bodyguard,” Clarke said with a roll of her eyes and a grin. Raven was silent for a moment,

  
“Do I have to go to your classes?” she asked with a cocked eyebrow. Anya pushed herself up onto her elbows, eyeing the omega alpha. Clarke had been talking about going to Polis University for a few months now, but Lexa had been rebuffing her every time it was mentioned. Anya agreed with the other Alpha, with Nia still unaccounted for it probably wasn't the best idea for Clarke to go waltzing off pack lands just to return to school, but the blonde was extremely adamant about doing it.

  
“How did you get Lexa to agree?” Anya asked, curious about why Raven was going with her. Clarke smiled wide, dropping onto the end of the bed.

  
“No Raven, you can go to what ever classes you want. And the condition was that I take a bodyguard, and we agreed on Raven. And I figured where ever Raven went, you’d go too,” Clarke gave Anya a wink. The omega had thought through her plan a lot more this time. Originally she’d just demanded to go to Polis. This time she'd thrown in a curve ball, “So pack your shit. We head out on Monday.”

* * *

 

  
**Abby and Kane**

  
Abby Griffin was concerned that she'd never get her index finder back from the baby that held it. Abraham cooed and gurgled, pulling the tip of Abby's finger towards his mouth. Within seconds his gums where trying to chew at the digit. She couldn't help but smile at the baby boy as he sucked at her finger,

  
“Well, he’s looking pretty healthy, considering her was the smaller of the two,” Abby commented as she removed her finger from Abraham's mouth. The baby boy blew a raspberry loudly, his little arms waving wildly in the air, “How's their diet?” the doctor asked as she stood, looking to Lincoln and Octavia. The baby girl, Juniper, was cradled in her father's arms, trying to tug at his right ear,

  
“Good, they have at least four bottles a day each, and they take the lot,” Octavia beamed, bending down to scoop up her son,

  
“I wish we knew more about their development, with Clarke it was easy, she developed just like a human child but I've never encountered pups from an omega before,”

  
“Well I've just got word from Bellamy, he's returning with three emissary from the other packs, all of whom have Omega pups within them. They might be able to shed some light,” Kane informed as he entered the room, tucking his mobile into his pocket. He quickly made a beeline for Abby, dropping a soft kiss to her cheek. The beta woman couldn't help but blush, the bearded man had been attempting to woo her for a whole year now and Abby was afraid she'd eventually fall for it. If she hadn't already. Kane was a fine man, a strong beta wolf, faithful and strong. And he's always been there for her. The only issue was he wasn't the only beta wolf who been lavishing her with attention.

  
Nyko, the only other doctor within the pack, had been more attentive then usual when it came to, currently he was cooing over Juniper in Lincoln's arms, his dark eyes occasionally straying to Abby's. Nyko was also a fine man, strong and silent. Yet Abby was torn. She was in her prime and actually had two wolves fighting over her, even if it was silent. The beta woman wasn't quite sure what to do with herself,

  
“When will Bellamy be back?” the younger Blake sibling turned to Kane, asking quietly. Abby knew Octavia missed her brother, he'd yet to even meet her pups, Abby couldn't imagine what that must have been like for the Alpha girl,

  
“The day after tomorrow he said. He's waiting on the arrival of the Delphi and Sankru pack emissaries to the Floukru lands,” Kane said with a smile that reached his eyes, his hand going to Abby's lower back.

  
“Did he give any word about Nia? Or Emmerson?” the alpha continued to probe, bouncing the boy pup on her hip. Kane shook his head sadly. There had been no word on either of the Packs enemies for over a year. No sightings, no whispers. Nothing. It was looking like the two were actually dead. Or long gone from the country.

  
“No, nothing. He sounded disappointed to be honest, like he'd hoped to find them himself,” Kane muttered, there was a low murmur of agreement around the room then, only the loud belching from Juniper to disrupt it.

  
“Nia and Emmerson will be found, eventually, dead or alive. And our people and pups will be safe “ Nyko declared boldly, his chest puffed out slightly. Abby could feel the beta males aura flaring out, brushing against her own and Kane's in turn. She rolled her eyes, turning to gather her things,  _Men!_

* * *

 

  
**Roan**

  
“Mother, I don't think this is a wise idea!” Roan protested as his mother finally stopped speaking. Her plan was not the greatest nor wisest and it would lead the Azgeda down a path Roan didn't want to be on again,

  
“Hush child. I know what's best for this pack. For you!” she growled, “Where is Ontari? She'll be the one to deliver this to the Trikru Pack,”

  
“They are known as the Kongedakru now mother. You should respect that,” Nia growled low at her son, shooting him a look of contempt. He bit back the growl in his throat, wishing he could tell her straight. The Azgeda was his pack now, not hers. He would rule it as he saw fit, and not bend to her pathetic attempts of revenge. But Nia was his mother, his Sire. He couldn't bring himself to do so.

  
“Another attempt from Costia's offspring to better herself from the rest of us. Pathetic. Well, we'll see to that soon enough,” Nia grumbled, her eyes shooting to the doorway of the room as Ontari entered. Behind her she dragged Emmerson, bound in thick coils of rope, his mouth gagged, “Perfect timing daughter,” Nia said with a wide smile. Roan rolled his eyes, moving away from his mother as Ontari dropped Emmerson to his knees. Nia reached out, cupping the human hunters face within her hands, “You've out lived your purpose Carl, but I have one last job for you,” the alpha woman cooed, before Ontari gave a swift punch to the back of his head. The human dropped to the side heavily, unconscious, “Perfect! So strong, so wonderful my child!” Nia praised her daughter as Roan looked on in contempt. She leaned forward, stroking the side of the humans pale neck softly, finding her target. From beneath the cushion she sat on Nia produced a syringes filled with a deep purple liquid.

  
Wolf's Bane.

Roan bit back another growl, this was a ridiculous plan. Dangerous and foolish.  
Plunging the slim needle into the vein of Emmerson's neck, and pushing the plunger down till the luminous liquid within was gone, Nia grinned darkly, “Now you know the plan, yes? Present him to the Alpha's but make sure his bindings are loose, once he awakens, the wolf's bane should be deep enough within his blood to send him into a frenzy, while the Alpha's deals with him, we can deal with the rest of that sorry state of a Pack.”


	4. Chapter 4

  
**Clarke**

  
“I'm still not happy about this,” Lexa grumbled as she moved from the apartments bedroom and back into the lounge area. Clarke was beaming, bouncing behind her happily. The apartment was perfect, two bedroom, galley kitchen, reasonable sized lounge area and one shared bathroom. All she needed. Even Raven, who trailed out of the second bedroom with Anya gripping her hand, looked happy.

  
“We’ll be back every weekend Lex,” Clarke cooed, circling her arms around the Alpha's waist. Lexa huffed low scanning the lounge area once again. The apartment was already furnished, which was a good thing in Clarke's mind, she didn't want Lexa to have to buy her furniture as well, she'd relented to let her help pay the rent, but anything else would have been too much.

  
“Doesn't mean I'm going to be happy about this. What if you get into trouble? What if there are mutts in the City?” Lexa questioned, pulling free from Clarke's arms.

  
“Then I'll have my two bodyguards to back me up, seriously Lexa, put some trust in me. In us,” Clarke hugged, hands on hips. She could understand the threat that Lexa feared, and even the loneliness they may feel being apart, but she was an Alpha. And Lexa needed to realize she didn't need to be by her side all the time. The alpha frowned hard, locking eyes with her mate. They stared each other down for a moment, until Raven saw fit to instruct the silence,

  
“Seriously, I won't let Clarke out of my sight. And Anya has already agreed to sweep the university campus daily for any threats. Kongedakru is only 45 minutes away, you could make that in half the time once you shift,” the beta female gave a small shrug, before examining the lounge area with Anya. Clarke gave her mate a pointed look, eyebrows cocked, a smirk on her lips. Lexa glared for a moment longer then sighed, throwing her hands in the air,

  
“Very well. Seems I'm out numbered in this matter now.”

  
They returned to the Kongedakru compound a few hours later, the arrival of Bellamy and the other Pack emissaries would be soon, and Lexa insisted they be ready and waiting. Clarke had a funny feeling the alpha face paint was going to make a reappearance.

As they entered the farmhouse, the two Alpha's were greeted by a long, loud wail that could only come from Abraham, the more vocal of the pups. They paused at the front door, watching as Octavia skidded out of the kitchen and towards the lounge area, fresh baby bottle in hand,

  
“Do you think any of the other packs will have some helpful tips for omega born pups?” Clarke questioned as they moved deeper into the house, peering around the archway that led into the lounge. The wailing had subsided now, into a soft gurgling of the pups feeding.

  
“Maybe, Luna has had several omegas in her pack, if I recall correctly, so maybe,”

  
“Maybe she'll know why I can’t…” Clarke stopped herself, even the thought of it made her stomach tighten with anxiety. Lexa turned her brilliant green eyes to her, studying her intensely for a moment. Clarke shook her head, dismissing what she'd begun to say as she turned from her mate. Lexa had too much to deal with already. This was why Clarke wanted space, why she wanted to return to school rather then do a course over the Internet. She needed space from her mate, space from knowing that it had been a full year, 12 whole heat cycles, and she remained without pups.  
It wasn't like they hadn't fucked enough, Lexa was relentless when it came to her heats, and she was just as bad. But try as they might, the two Alpha's failed to conceive. Clarke wasn't even sure if Lexa knew they were having problems with it. Of course, Clarke blamed herself, she was the omega, she would be the one to carry, so why wasn't she yet? She needed time to think, to figure out where she was going wrong. Going back to school proved the perfect situation for the time alone. The omega felt bad for deceiving her mate, but with the other Pack emissaries arriving and the still unknown whereabouts of Nia, Lexa didn't need the stress.

  
Clarke took off towards her room, bypassing anyone else that was loitering within the main Pack home. Her head was a whirlwind of emotions, she needed to meet these emissaries and get to Polis. As soon as she could. Everything was closing in on the omega, or at least it felt like it. She couldn't breath, everything was just too close. As she crashed through the bedroom door, her head spinning, Clarke stumbled towards the adjoining bathroom, bracing herself on the toilet bowl as her stomach lining made its way out.

  
It took a good few minutes before she sat on the cold tiles, holding herself. Sweat rolled down her neck, sending a chill down her spine. At least everything had stopped spinning now, she just had to catch her breath. The bedroom door creaked as it opened again and the omega knew it was Lexa looking for her,

  
“Clarke?” the alpha tone was concerned, practically dripping with worry,

  
“I'm fine. I'll be down in a minute,” Clarke called, praying Lexa wouldn't enter the bathroom. She didn't need the alpha to fuss over her, she just needed to catch her breath,

  
“Uhm, right, okay. I'll be in the study then,” Lexa called out, her tone still worried and unsure. Clarke waited for her footsteps to retreat from the room before she threw up again.

* * *

 

  
**Bellamy**

  
It wasn't a particularly long drive to the Kongedakru compound from the Floukru lands, nut with the near silent Delphi and Sankru wolves in the back of his truck, Bellman felt like it was a years drive. Luna tried her best to make small talk, since she knew Blu and Balthazar better then he, but the two where as silent as rocks.

  
Blu was an extremely pale thin woman, with long, straight as dark as night hair, framing her pointed face in a razor straight line. Her eyes where a milky white, then Bellamy instantly knew was blindness, but Luna had explained that she could see just as well as Bellamy. That freaked him out a little. Balthazar was her exact opposite, his skin almost as dark as Blu's hair. He was built much like Gustus, wide shoulders and a barrel chest, his arms threatening to split the seams of his shirt. Bellamy figured after introducing himself and only receive a gruff growl on response, that the Delphi pack emissaries was defiantly a man of very, very few words.

  
So he drove in silence, smirking to himself as the woman decides him tried to tempt the other two into speaking. Blu had a very light voice, always sounding like she was whispering, or breathless. It didn't help with the eyes, Bellman decided. He was going to get them to the Kongedakru Alpha's then high-tail it out of there. He could practically see the compound.

  
“How long?” Balthazar grunted from the back seat. His tone low and gorilla like,

  
“Ten minutes big guy,” Bellamy replied, cheerily. Balthazar grunted and fell silent again. The last ten minutes were silent once more, Until they were pulling up outside the large farmhouse. Bellamy spied Lexa and Clarke, stood out on the front porch, their Alpha war paint in place.

  
“That's Clarke?” Luna whispered to Bellamy. He nodded and she beamed, “She's cute,” with that the Floukru alpha had climbed from the car, striding towards her niece and pulling her into a tight hug. Bellamy followed suit, stepping from the car, he paused for a moment, considering helping Blu, but the tall woman had already glided from the truck, and towards the Alpha's. He watched as both Blu and Balthazar gave a low bow to Lexa and Clarke before introducing themselves. He's done his job, he was set on seeing Echo. As he turned heading towards Indra's home, Clarke's voice stopped him,

  
“Bell! Bellamy wait,” he turned on his heal, meeting the sky blue eyes of the blonde omega,

  
“Yes princess?” Clarke huffed at the nickname, frowning hard,

  
“Don't you want to meet the pups? You know, your niece and nephew?” Bellamy blinked, taking the information in. Octavia had pups? Her had a niece? And a nephew? Without another word, Bellman was staring towards the farm house. His ears perked for the sounds of the pups.

* * *

 

  
**Lexa**

  
“Welcome, Balthazar from the Delphi pack and Blu from The Sankru and our sister pack, Floukru alpha Luna. It is an honor to have you in our home, at our table, to discuss the alliance of our kind,” Lexa spoke loud and clear, reaching ever ear that lined the dining table. She'd opted to have the meeting in the large kitchen, so there was more light, and Anya could overwhelm them with food. Which Lexa's beta did, with such flare and grandeur that Lexa was sure Anya should be a chef, not a proof-reader. Every occupant of the long, wide table sat with full bellies, murmuring amongst himself or herself. Clarke sat to her right, then came the three Pack emissaries. Spread around the rest of the table sat Clarke's mother and Kane, while Anya, Indra and Gustus where to Lexa's left. The betas shifted uncomfortably, still unsure of these three new wolves at the table.

  
Luna had yet to stopped beaming since she'd embraced Lexa in a bone crushing hug, her dark red hair and bright eyes wilder then Lexa had remembered. Then there was Blu, the ghost like wolf from the deeply hidden Sankru pack. She unnerved Lexa the most, with her misty eyes and almost translucent skin. Balthazar was a whole other story, he'd instantly taken a liking to Indra, greeting her with a gruff hello, while the beta female had scanned him with a look of distaste.

  
“It's a pleasure to be here, dear Lexa. Your Pack has grown in strength and numbers since I last visited. The Floukru are more then honoured to join your kin,” Luna crooned, flapping her brilliant green eyes around the table. The other two wolves murmured low,

  
“What say you, Blu of the Sankru? Do you ally yourself with the Kongedakru and Floukru?” Lexa asked, seating herself beside her mate once more. Clarke had been unnaturally quite, ever since she'd thrown up upstairs a few hours earlier. Lexa only knew because she had smelt the pungent fumes of bile the moment she walked into the room. The omega hadn’t said a word about it though, and Lexa knew not to push, Clarke always, eventually, opened up to her. She had faith this would be one of those times.

  
“What would this alliance provide for the Sankru? We are happy in our corner of the country, we are hidden and content,” Blu spoke in her airy tone, misty eyes turned to Lexa now. The alpha felt like the raven haired wolf was looking right into her soul,

  
“Security most of all. If the Sankru were to encounter any trouble with the human hunters, or any opposing packs, the Kongedakru would be at your call, we would be one pack, in title,” Lexa continued, keeping her tone strong, Blu tilted her head, humming low. As of she was digesting the words spoken.

  
“What about the threat of Azgeda?” Blu continued, her eyes still boring into Lexa. The alpha frowned hard, surely the other packs knew they had disbanded,

  
“The Azgeda are no more. The pack has disbanded and the wolves become mutts,” Lexa responded quickly, eyeing her Betas. They would have heard something if the Azgeda began to regroup,

  
“My wolves tell me the Azgeda grow again. In bigger numbers. Would you defend us from them? I doubt it, when you could not squash the threat a year ago,”

  
“Lies. The woman speaks lies my Alpha!” Gustus declared, pounding his fists hard enough against the table to make the empty plates shake,

  
“Enough Gustus. Silence yourself,” Lexa growled, raising her hands in irritation, “The Azgeda are no threat to the Kongedakru, we have defeated them before and we shall again if the need rises,” Lexa’s tone was a growl now, her head held high, back stiff. She felt Clarke's hand upon her knee, the omegas aura doing nothing to calm her,

  
“The Delphi believes in the Kongedakru. They have a Chosen alpha, and a true Alpha. We pledge our alliance with them,” Balthazar stood as he spoke, he almost reached the ceiling, like a towering shadow he stood above the wolves at the table, until be was bowing his head low,

“The Sankru do not see with their true eyes. Mystical beasts who think they see all,” the Delphi Wolf growled, glaring at Blu. She turned her eyes to him, or so it seemed, standing slowly, her head tilting to the side,

  
“The Sankru pack see more then your pathetic eyes ever will Delphi!” the Raven haired woman roared, pushing herself across the table. Lexa was on her feet a second slower then her Beta wolves. Blu was already in a headlock from Gustus, her left arm held by Kane, her right by Anya and her legs Indra held tightly. Luna was covering her mouth in shock, while Balthazar chest heaved in a growl.

  
“I believe the Sankru emissary is ready to return to her pack,” Clarke said slowly. Lexa didn't even realized that her mate had stood, her tone was low and filled with annoyance, her blue eyes flecked with wolf purple. Lexa looked from her omega to the struggling form of Blu,

“Send her on her way,” Clarke commanded, her tone just as dominant as Lexa's. The betas nodded, manoeuvring the Sankru wolf out of the dining area.

  
“I apologies for such a display “ Clarke continued, looking from Luna to Balthazar, “I hope we can continue to count on your Pack for alliance, even if the Azgeda have begun to reform, we will stand United against them,” Luna nodded in agreement as Balthazar pounded his chest hard,

  
“Thank you for joining us,” Lexa said with a slight now to the other wolves, “Anya, would you show our guests to their rooms please?” as Anya did so, Lexa turned to Clarke, her emerald eyes blazing with concern,

  
“Before you ask, I'm fine. If the Azgeda are regrouping then we need to send hunting trips further afield, if it's just rumors, we still need to check this out.”

  
“Would you consider holding off on Polis? Until we know for sure?” Lexa asked softly,

  
“No, no I'm going Lexa. I'm not scared of the Azgeda or Nia.”

* * *

 

  
**Roan**

  
“Ontari you don't have to do this! Mother's clearly gone mad!” Roan tried to reason as his sister tightened the binds on Emmerson's arms. The human was still unconscious, but under his eye lids his eyes were twitching franticly. The Wolf's Bane poison was taking effect. Roan gritted his teeth as Ontari finally looked at him. Her eyes were sucked, dark red rings circling her once brilliant blue eyes,

“You've been using. What has mother done!” Roan tone was frantic as his sister pushed past him, reaching for one of the silver knives set against the wall of the lounge. Wolf's Bane was bad, Roan always knew this, he'd seen wolves in the Azgeda waste their lives away on it.  
Much like heroine was to humans, Wolf's Bane was just as addictive. It held different effects over each class of wolf, for Alpha's it sent them into a power craze, sometimes ever a blood lust, but Roan had only heard stories of that. He'd never know an Alpha laced with the drug. However he had seen beta wolves take it, it gave then a boost, pushed their already superhuman abilities to the edge, which made it all the more addictive. For omega wolves it was a different story. He'd heard through the wolves he'd grown up with that Wolf's Bane wasn't addictive for omegas, bur rather poison to them. Even if it wasn't directly injected into their blood stream, but from a bite of a Wolf's Brain high wolf, it could be fatal. Was this what his mother planned? Roan didn't know, he had no idea what effect it would have on Emmerson, would the alpha blood that the plant Aconitum was cut with to make the Wolf's Brain do different things to the human body? Roan didn't want to find out.

  
“Mother knows best Roan,” Ontari spoke in a voice that Roan didn't recognize as his sisters. He grabbed at her shoulders, forcing her to face him square on,

  
“Don't do this Ontari, it won't end well,” Roan practically begged as his sibling pushed her way out of his grasp. Her eyes were distant, her body language strange as she set about dragging Emmerson through the house and towards the battered old Ford. He had to stop this. Roan thought quickly, he'd have time to shift and run to the Kongedakru to warn them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait on this one guys! Super busy at work at thr moment, occasionally I have to adult!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy my beautiful readers!
> 
> As always you can catch me at Through-the-screen.tumblr.com for a chat or anything really!!

  
**Abby**

  
Abby watched with carefully eyes as the Floukru pack alpha, Luna, wiggled her fingers at the twins. Abraham cooed gleefully, making a grab for the digits of the other woman, drool rolling out of his gummy mouth. While his sister eyed her cautiously, her little nose wiggling as Juniper clearly scented her.  
“You know, we haven’t had any omega born pups since –“

“Since Lexa. Even you own daughter was born from two Betas? If I’m correct?” Luna turned her brilliant green eyes to Abby, the smile on her face crinkling them, “You’re curious if I have any information?” her tone was playful, yet Abby couldn't hell but feel like she was being teased. She gave a curt nod,

“Yes, being the pack doctor, I like to make sure all the wolves are fit and healthy. And I'd like to keep a record of the twins progress, in case of anything,” Abby continued, putting on her doctor voice. Lune nodded, recognizing the tone as she took a seat on the floor, in front of the pups. Abraham reached out as far as he could, finally grabbing Luna's out stretched fingers and tugging one into his mouth. Luna laughed deeply as the pups began to gum her digits,

  
“Well, my sister, Costia, was my twin. She was a born omega, while I an Alpha. It happens with every omega born twins, the Floukru have had three sets in the last few years. You should already be able to see the signs between these two,” Luna gestured to the pups. Abraham was happily gnawing at Luna's finger, while Juniper was still studying her hard, quieter then Abby had even seen the baby girl before, “Like now, Abraham is asserting his dominance by chewing on my finger, he’s trying to show that he is in charge, and he will protect his sister from said finger. While Juniper is quiet, studying, trying to get a read off me. Am I threatening? Abraham, from what I can tell now, will be the alpha of the pair,” Luna said with a warm smile. Abby couldn't help but return it, the russet haired Alpha’s aura was warm and kind, welcoming.

  
“What about their growth rate? They are only a few months old and already the size of an 8 month old,” Abby questioned, dropping down onto the floor next to Luna. The other woman smiled, plucking Abraham from his baby seat and perching him on her knee, bouncing slightly. The baby boy made a noise that Abby could only describe as a very small growl. Both women laughed deeply,

  
“Fast, like, really fast. When Lexa hit a year old she was the size of a two year old. She kept growing like that till puberty hit and she presented as an Alpha fully. And now you have the end result of it. She hasn't grown much since she was 15, maybe an inch or two? So they'll grow and grow, as long as you keep feeding them,”

  
“They get four bottles a day!” Octavia chimed in. The pups parents had been sat silently listening, both on the edge of the sofa cushions. Abby smiled softly at the young alpha, “We can give them more if they need it!” Octavia said, her face grinning wildly.

  
“You must be their sire,” Luna laughed, “Keep feeding them as you do, soon they'll want solid foods though, so don't deprive them when they do. They should have their first shift when puberty hits, about 11 or 12 for them both and then you'll definitely know who's Alpha,” both Octavia and Lincoln chuckled low, Lincoln taking his son from the Floukru alpha as she stood, “They are beautiful pups, you should be proud,” she declared with a wide grin. As the new parents thanked the alpha, Abby touched her arm lightly,

  
“Could I have a private word?” she requested, her tone low. Luna nodded, following Abby as she led her to the empty study. Once the door was secured in its frame, the beta rounded on Luna, “I need to ask you, about my daughter, Clarke,”

  
“The chosen Alpha? Yes. Of course. Beautiful girl, I can see where she gets it from,” Luna winked and Abby tried not to frown. She already had Kane and Nyko sniffing about her, she wasn't sure she could handle a female alpha. Besides, women were her daughters area, not hers,

  
“Yes, yes. Well she'd probably kill me for asking, but a mother can tell these things. She's having problems,”

  
“Problems? With Lexa?'

  
“Um, I suppose so, maybe. I don't want to accuse them of anything. But I know all Alpha's are terribly fertile, but is there any possibility that an Omega may not be? They've have over a years worth of heats, and I know they are trying for pups, even if they won't admit it, I'm just worried that something is wrong,” Abby chewed at her bottom lip, her hands twisting together as she spoke. She felt guilty for coming to the alpha female, she hadn't told Clarke nor Lexa what she would be doing. She didn't want to muddle in their affairs or private life, but Clarke had been getting more and more withdrawn from the pack. And now she was moving to Polis for university most of the week. To Abby, that spelt trouble.

  
Luna pondered for a moment, het face thoughtful, like she was running through a mental catalogue of information stored away through out the years. Abby waited with baited breath until the russet haired woman made an auditable hum,

  
“I've never encountered an unfertile Omega, but I suppose it's like any other child bearing woman, things could just go wrong. Clearly it's not hereditary since you had Clarke with no complications?”

  
“No, perfectly natural birth. Easy as hell,”

  
“Unless she's under gone any recent trauma that may be effecting her?” Luna probed, reaching out to touch Abby softly. The warmth that seeped through her arm from Luna's hand was comforting, just like any other wolf's touch. But the question made Abby speak. It had been a year since Clarke was kidnapped and tortured. It'd not possible that that was the catalyst to everything. Was it? Abby thought frowning hard,

  
“She….Clarke had silver poisoning last year. Could it be possible it's still within her blood? Effecting her heat cycles?”

  
“Maybe. I've seen silver do strange things to wolves.”

* * *

 

  
**Raven and Anya**

  
“Did she even tell Lexa we were going?” Anya whispered to Raven as she lifted another box out of Raven's truck. The younger woman shook her head, eyes sad,

  
“No, I don't think so. Something’s up, and I don't like the way it smells,” the tanned girl muttered, grabbing two bin bags full of clothes and heading into the apartment block. Clarke had been adamant they left early in the morning, even going as far as to set the two betas alarms for them. Yet she'd been unnaturally quiet the drive to Polis. The blonde had been unnaturally quite the entire weekend. Something was defiantly up and Raven was determined to figure out what. Once inside the two bedroom apartment, Raven dumped the bags of clothes on the floor and headed into what was now Clarke's room. She found the omega curled up on the double bed, cheeks stained with tear lines.

  
“Clarke? Princess, what's wrong?” Raven asked softly as she pushed the door too behind her. She could hear Anya clattering around with boxes, cursing to herself. Raven figured if Clarke were going to talk, she wouldn't want Lexa's best friend and cousin around. The blonde sniffles, rubbing the back of her hand harshly against her face,

  
“Nothing. I'm fine,” she grunted, turning her face into the pillow away from Raven. The beta wolf sniffed slightly, Clarke was lying. Badly. The scent was just barely there, but Raven could smell it.

  
“Liar,” the beta female replied, climbing onto the bed besides her alpha, “Spill Griffin,” Raven commanded. Clarke simply grunted again, shuffling further away from her, “I'm not leaving until you do,” Raven declared, and began to whistle, as high pitched as she could muster. It took a whole minute before Clarke was smacking Raven over the head with her tear stained pillow.

  
“Jesus! Shut up!” the omega growled, pulling herself up into a sitting position,

  
“What's the matter then? Is it Lexa? Cos I'm pretty sure I could take her!” Raven declared as she began to unbuckle her leg brace. It had begun to itch and ache, causing more pain to wear it then have it on. Finally slinging it off, Clarke scoffed besides her, “I'm serious, I could take that woman! Easily,”

  
“She'd tear you in two Reyes and you know it,” Clarke sighed, rubbing her eyes hard, “It's not Lexa. She's done nothing, she's wonderful, like always. It’s me. I shouldn't have left without saying goodbye. I should have just explained,” Clarke sobbed low, hanging her head enough so her blonde mane hid her features. Raven frowned, eyeing her friend, her alpha,

  
“Explained what, Clarke? What's going on?” Raven reached for her friend, gathering the omega into her arms in a tight hug. She seemed so small, so fragile then. Sobbing harshly into Raven's neck, the chill of her tears wetting the betas shirt,

  
“I can't…we can't…I don't know…I should have pups by now and I just haven't. I can't give Lexa what she wants. And she's going to realize soon, and that'll be it. She'll regret me, she'll regret the bonding…” Clarke trailed off into a mumbled mess. Raven worried her bottom lip, rubbing the blondes back until the tears began to soften,

  
“She's not going to regret anything Clarke. From what Anya's told me, is that Lexa has been unbelievably in love with you since way back when. You’re being an idiot Clarke, it doesn't matter if you have pups or not, Lexa is always going to love you,” Raven spoke softly, running her hands against Clarke's back. Soothing the younger girl, hoping the physical contact from another wolf would help Clarke. The blonde sniffles and inhaled deeply, pushing away from Raven's chest,

  
“Everything okay in here?” Anya asked from the doorway, scanning the two younger women with a puzzled looked. Clarke kept her eyes low, avoiding the beta wolf’s gaze while she wiped her face with the back of her hand again. Raven looked from the omega to Anya, frowning hard. Clarke clearly didn't want Lexa knowing about her insecurity, so telling Anya wouldn't be the best course of action. Yet. For a moment Raven pondered what to do, what would cheer up the blonde omega,

  
“PIZZA!” Raven cried aloud, throwing her arms in the air. The two other women jumped as she screamed, Clarke nearly falling from the bed. Raven looked to them both, smirking, “We were deciding what pizza to order. First night take away, it's a tradition,” Raven said with a firm nod, grinning wide. Anya frowned slightly, tilting her head as she stated at her lover,

  
“Raven…we've just moved in, how can it be a tradition?”

  
“Why can't it be?” Raven shot back at Anya, cocking an eyebrow, daring the other woman to challenge her. Anya tried to fight the smile on her face, as she began to formulate a come back.

  
“I want pizza,” Clarke mumbled, snuffling slightly,

  
“It's decided then! A new tradition, we get pizza!” Raven stood, awkwardly, resting most of her weight on her good leg. The pain was just bearable for her to hobble towards Anya, as always the older woman was there to catch her when she lost her balance. Her strong, warm arms wrapping around her tightly,

  
“Chicken feast, Reyes,” Clarke muttered, her tone still low and sad. Raven righted herself, only leaning against Anya a tiny bit,

  
“Alright, we’ll go order, give you time to, uhm, unpack,” Raven said softly, offering Clarke the warmest smile she could. The blonde met her gaze with sad eyes, her smile weak. As Raven ushered Anya out of the room, the older woman gave her a puzzled look,

  
“Should I even ask?” Anya questioned as they headed into the lounge area, her arm tight around Raven's waist,

  
“Just girl things, nothing to sorry about,” Raven lied quickly. As Anya lowered them onto the sofa, she pouted hard,

  
“I'm a girl too!” the dirty blonde protested. Raven couldn't help but laugh, leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to her pout,

  
“Yeah, but your old. Aren’t you like, 35?” Raven winked as she spoke, earning herself a light punch to the shoulder from an offended Anya.

* * *

 

  
**Roan**

  
He felt like he'd been running for hours, his paws slamming against the ground in a repetitive thump. Roan had lost Ontari’s scent only an hour ago, but by then he'd reached the outskirts of Polis. The Kongedakru lands where to the west of the city and he knew he should be heading that way, but another scent had perked his nose.

  
Keeping to the back alleyways and shadows, the mottled colour of his coat would draw too much attention if he wandered the cities streets freely. The scent was familiar, even if it had been a whole year since he had smelt it. The underlining sweetness of an omegas scent. True it had changed some since he last smelt it, a tinge of dirt and trees, but Roan figured that the blonde omega must have mated with Lexa by now. But why was she in the city, without her mate?

  
As he closed in on the source of the scent, an apartment block just on the outskirts of the university campus, Roan found the scent to be overwhelming. Even as a beta wolf, his body would always react to the scent of an omega in someway. With a low woof to himself and a shake of his head, Roan refocused. He was going to find the Alpha's mate and warn her of his Mother's plan. There was more chance that they would listen to him then Lexa.

  
He waited, patiently, until an inhabitant of the apartments left the building. Leaving the main door open just long enough for Roan to throw himself into the building. He moved quickly then, sniffing each door as he past, until he hit the fourth floor and found the one door that smelt like wolf. More then just the omega. Mentally he cursed, this could be more difficult. With a determined grunt, Roan paced at the door, whining low until he heard voiced behind,

  
“What the hell? Anya, get behind me,” voices came under the front door as Roan heard the door unlock. He hunkered down into the carpet, making himself look as least threatening as he could. The door swung open, the omegas bright blue eyes meeting his dark ones, “What the…”

  
“That's an Azgeda! Clarke get out of the way!” the tall woman behind the omega cried out, diving forward to grab Roan. He didn't move, he couldn't be threatening, he needed their help. Slowly he rolled onto his back, exposing his stomach.

  
“Wait, Anya, wait. He's not moving, he's submitting!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I was planning on holding off posting any chapters untill I had at least up to chapter 10 done...that back fired...ENJOY!

  
**Lexa**

  
Clarke was gone.

  
Lexa didn't need a note or a message to know that the omega had headed to the city early with Raven and Anya. She just wished Clarke had stopped to say goodbye. Lexa was beginning to really consider she'd done something wrong. As far as she was aware, they had been doing just fine. Maybe they'd mated too soon? 

  
Maybe I pushed her into it, Lexa thought to herself as she slumped on their bed, she'd been awake before Clarke, her aunt, Luna, had wanted to spend some time with her, just the two of them. They'd spoken of her mother and why she'd not told Lexa who she was. Lexa had enjoyed the time with her aunt, feeling as though a weight had been lifted.

Costia had chosen not to tell Lexa of her parentage because it cut her too deep, loosing her mate had left a hole in Costia that nothing could fill, not even their child who had her sires eyes. So she'd chosen to act as an aunt to Lexa, teaching her the ways of her life, preparing her to be Alpha after her. Costia had still loved her deeply, constantly keeping Luna up to date with her over the years. She'd been a proud mother and that was exactly what Lexa needed to hear.

  
After she'd left Luna, who'd decided to see how Abby was doing for some reason, Lexa had planned to make bacon pancakes, under Anya's supervision, and bring them to Clarke to wake her. But the bedroom had been empty when she returned, only a few items of Clarke's left behind to even show she'd been in there originally.

  
As Lexa picked at the corner of one of her badly made pancakes, she found herself scowling. She wished she'd asked Clarke why she'd been so quiet, why she'd been throwing up now. Maybe she could have fixed what ever was wrong before Clarke left for Polis. It all seemed too late now. A light tap at the bedroom door perverted Lexa's ears. Her face dropped as Abby slid in, instead of her daughter,

  
“Do you have a minute?” the older woman asked sheepishly, casting her eyes around the bedroom. Lexa felt embarrassment for a moment. The bed wasn't made, clothes were strewn across the floor and Clarke's towel hung from the bathroom door. The alpha felt her cheeks flush, she was usually very vigilant at cleaning up after her mate,

  
“Yes, of course Mrs. Griffin,” Lexa muttered, standing to scoop the clothes off the floor. The general untidiness of the room was setting her on edge,

  
“Lexa, you don't have to call me that,” Abby sighed, stepping further into the room. Lexa shot her a quick look, she knew she didn't have to, but she was mated with Abby's Omega daughter, basically human wed. So she would continue to be polite and respect the older woman, even if Lexa was her alpha, “It's about Clarke,” Lexa instantly straighten herself, arms full of clothes, eyes wide,

  
“Is she okay?” the Alpha questioned quickly,

  
“Yes, yes. I guess she's gone to Polis now? It's to do with her attitude, I think I know why–“

  
“Alpha! Alpha, you have to come now, there's a hunter in the compound!” Aden crashed through the bedroom door, almost landing on Abby as he did. His eyes were frantic, his tone breathless and panicked. Lexa took one look at the young Alpha, before she was running from the room. Within seconds the Alpha female was on the front porch of the farmhouse, wolf yellow eyes scanning the compound quickly.

Looking for the hunter.

  
What she didn't expect to see was a short, shirtless human male, practically foaming at the mouth. The man roared, the veins in his neck and forehead pulsing and straining against his skin. His thick chest heaved each time he took a breath, sweat rolling down his bare flesh in thick droplets. His bulging eyes rolled around to face her, his face contortions in another loud roar as the hunter began running towards her. Lexa felt her growl rise in her chest, leaping from the porch to meet the assailant in a swift movement.

  
He crashed into her hard, snarling loudly.

Spittle flew through the air as he thrashed against her. Lexa had locked her arms around him, one under his right armpit, and the other around his neck. She pushed hard against him, throwing her full weight into it to get him onto the ground. As they toppled backwards, the crazed humans teeth sank hard into her neck. Lexa roared as the flesh tore beneath his bite. They fell backwards, Lexa landing hard atop the man. He writhed and struggled against her grip as the Alpha quickly shifted her weight. Pushing her knees down into his chest, ignoring the shouts of her pack around her.

  
“Lexa! **LEXA**!” someone cried in a voice she recognized, but it was too late, the Alpha wolf within her had taken charge. The Alpha could feel her blood boiling, skin itching and burning. Her anger at this human attacking her pack, invading her lands, was too thick, too deep. As her hands closed around his head, thumbs pressing tightly against his bulging eyes, pushing them back into his skull, he began to scream. And in that moment the noise was music to Lexa. She could feel her wolf in her body, right under her skin, driving her forward with instinct.

  
Lexa felt the blood roll down her neck, hot and thick as the blood from the crazed man began to cover her hands. The Alpha threw back her head in a long, low howl of triumph, feeling the body beneath her stop moving, falling still as the life drained from him. The wolves around her began to howl with her, the wolf song ringing through the still air.

  
She felt hands shaking her shoulders, prizing her grip from the crushed skull beneath her grip. The Alpha hears the growl before she could even stop it. The person before her, she knew the scent, knew the face, but she couldn't focus, couldn't see past the blind rage she felt in her blood. Lexa gave the woman before her a hard shove, scrabbling off the dead man's body, her legs carrying her towards the smell of trees and freedom. The alpha ran away from the wall of shouts and screams that followed her, stripping as she went.

* * *

 

  
**Clarke**

  
“Let me get this straight then, we’re going back home, because this Azgeda wolf has said his mother, Nia, is sending the man who tortured you to assassinate you with a bite laced with Wolf's Bane?”

  
“Yes,”

  
“But you wouldn't be assassinated if we didn't go back…”

  
“Anya, just drive. You, Roan, talk. I want to know what this Wolf's Bane is,” Clarke turned in the passenger seat to look at Roan, who had wedges himself against the window in the back. He looked uncomfortable and nervous, his eyes wide. With a shallow swallow, the Azgeda wolf turned to face Clarke,

  
“It's a drug, a poison. Makes wolves think they are better, that they can push themselves to the limit and further. It makes Alpha wolves crazy if too much is taken, power hungry, their strength increase. It makes betas think they are Alpha's, it's addictive,”

  
“But what about Omegas? I'm a wolf too, wouldn't it just make me like that?” Clarke frowned hard at him, desperate for the answer,

  
“No. No, the chemical compounds within it would attack your blood cells, what makes you an omega, and kill them. It can tell the difference between our blood cells, for some ingrown reason. For Alpha's and beta’s. It builds on them, makes them stronger. For omegas it just breaks them down, I don't know why! We didn't make it,” Roan whined, his eyes flicking from Clarke to the window. Looked like Roan wasn't a fan of car travel.

  
Clarke burrows her brow as she thought hard. Nia now wanted her dead, which was better then wanting to breed with her, but not so much because she'd be dead. But if the infected Emmerson got to Lexa, or any of the other wolves, they'd be addicted to the drug. Hell if it got to Lincoln, he'd be just as dead as Clarke might be.

  
“How is Emmerson going to pass this on? He's only human, it can't effect him the same as us, right?” Clarke asked, as Anya and Raven listened in,

  
“The plant, Aconitum, it's cut with Alpha wolf’s blood. So while it's in his system he’ll think he's just as strong, and as powerful as us. Once he bites a wolf, the poison will transfer to the stronger body,” Roan explained, bowing his head, “I told her not to do this. But she wouldn't listen, mother got her addicted to it and now she's just a pawn,” he sobbed low. Pulling his knees to his chest, “None of this, attacking your Pack, taking you prisoner, sending my sister in with that human, none of it was a good idea. But my mother, she's crazy, she's just lost it,” the beta male whined, pressing his hands to his head, “I wanted to bring the Azgeda back together, just so they wouldn't be running wild, no threat, just another wolf pack. I heard Lexa was bringing the Packs together, we should have been part of that, it's all too late now,"

  
“It's not too late,” Clarke soothed, reaching over the seat to pat Roan's knee lightly. The male wolf made a low whine, buying his face against his legs,

  
“Yeah, Clarke's right, it's never too late “ Raven mutter pointedly, looking at the omega alpha. Clarke glared for a moment, hating that her friend was right. Once this was all sorted, Clarke decided she was going to talk to Lexa, about everything.

  
“Erm, guys, I think in this situation.. it might be…” Anya drew their attention to the front widow. Pulled over right outside the gate that led up to the Kongedakru compound, what Clarke could only assume, was Roan's sisters’ car. Since the sister in question, Ontari, lay on the floor besides it. Before Anya could pull Raven's truck into park, Roan was already out the door, skidding to his knees besides the lifeless body of his sibling. Clarke followed, eyeing him carefully,

  
“Her neck is broken. Fuck. Emmerson is loose. Infected, you have to get up there,” Roan practically pleaded, cradling Ontari's body to his own. Clarke didn't need telling twice, she ran as fast as her human legs could carry her, begging to what ever gods would listen that she wasn't too late. She stumbled up the long driveway to the compound, pushing herself as hard as she could in her human form till she reached the crowd that had formed before her home.

  
Shoving her way to the front, Clarke found herself staring at Lexa. Lexa with a snarl on her face, blood running thickly from a wound in her neck, hands buried deep into a red mush that was Emmerson's head.

  
“Lexa! **LEXA**!” she screamed, diving forward, ignoring the protests from the other wolves around her. The omega pulled at her mates hands, pushed at her shoulders, begged her to let go of the clearly dead man she sat on. The golden skinned woman roared and snarled, growling threatening low at her. Her eyes where wolf yellow, ringed with a thin red line, unfocused. Clarke panicked, there was so much blood on her hands, arm and pouring thickly from her neck. Clarke reached forward, intent on putting pressure to Lexa's neck wound, but the Alpha growled again, Clarke knew she needed to stop the bleeding, if the bite had come from Emmerson then the poison, the Wolf's Bane would be in Lexa system. And that just wasn't going to end well. As the Omega reaches forward again, trying to calm her mate, Lexa roared.

  
Clarke fell back, she'd never heard such a loud, dominating roar from the golden skinned girl and it vibrated all around her and the pack. The Alpha aura pulsed out, enveloping all of them into waves of power and heat. Clarke shuddered as it hit her, waves of pleasure and want crashing through her, like her heat all over again. Then Lexa was gone, running faster then Clarke had ever seen, her clothes stripping off as she went. The omega watched as her mate disappeared into the tree line, unsure on what to do. As she started forward, her heart telling her to follow Lexa, she found a hand on her arm, a tight grip that stopped her. The Omega felt the growl bubble in her chest, until she met the concerned eyes of her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun-dunnnnn


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I did such an evil Cliffe, here have another chapter! (see Captain Fuzz Fuzz is nice!)

  
**Bellamy**

  
He couldn't find Echo. Anywhere. It was like the girl had become exactly who her name was, an echo in his mind. A ghost. There was no trace of her at Indra's house. In the basement cage where she'd last been seen. No room in any other packs members home was occupied by her. She was just gone. And Bellamy had been holding out hope to see the banished wolf again. Somehow, during the time he'd spent with the Floukru, Bellamy had begun to realize he cared more for the Beta female then he'd intended to. Of course he missed the way she looked naked and writhing beneath him, but he had begun to want more. He wanted to mate with her. Be hers. And her, his.

  
But she was gone.

  
“Hey, Bell!” Bellamy looked up to see his younger sister trotting towards him, a wide smile on her face. The Alpha female skidded to halt in front of him, practically bouncing on her feet,

  
“Hey O. What's up?” Bellman muttered, his tone glum,

  
“Juniper stood up and tried to walk. You should be there, seriously, it's so awesome,” Octavia beamed, tugging at her brothers arm. He forced a smile, knowing it would mean so much to his younger sibling to go along,

  
“Octavia, um, what happened to Echo?” he mumbled as they began to trek back to the main farmhouse. For a moment she said nothing, then sighed, flicking a hand through her hair,

  
“Lexa released her about a month after you left. Told her she could go join you or return to banishment. As long as she never came back onto Kongedakru lands,”

  
“But she pledged loyalty to Lexa! How could she just kick her out like that!” Bellamy protested, coming to a stop, his chest swelling with anger,

  
“Bell, there was no proof that she hadn't been feeding Nia the information you were letting slip. It was either that, or death. You should be happy that the Alpha's let you home,” Octavia shot back with a glare, “You were just as responsible if the information you let slip cos of your dick got back to the Azgeda,” the Alpha female growled, straightening her back to give her height. She was still a lot shorter then him, but her alpha aura was intense. Bellamy bit back his own growl and dropped his head, knowing she was right,

  
“Did…did she even say anything before she left?” he asked quietly, carefully. Octavia sighed, her aura retracting, as she slapped him on the shoulder,

  
“Let it go Bro, she would have come and found you if she cared. All mutts are the same, out for themselves. I'm sorry,” Bellamy nodded sadly at her word, heaving a sigh as they began to walk again. They walked in silence for a few minutes, before an ear splitting howl cut through the air. A wave of Alpha aura hit then, flooring Bellamy as it washed over him. Octavia stood her ground, tense and ready to pounce,

  
“That felt like–“

  
“Lexa!” Octavia cut off her brother, taking off a sprint towards the farmhouse. Bellamy collected himself quickly, following his sister as fast as he could. They reached the gathering of the pack too late, over everyone's shoulders Bellamy could see their Alpha, Lexa, sprinting towards the trees. As he forced himself to the front of the crowd, he found Clarke knelt beside the remains of a dead man. Octavia was speaking to her in a hushed voice, pulling the blonde girl into a tight hug as she rubbed her back.

  
“What happened?” Bellamy asked Gustus quietly. The taller, wider man made a gruff noise,

  
“The dead man, he came onto the land, like a rabid dog. Snarling and foaming at the mouth. Alpha took care of it, but he bit her,” the barrel chested man grunted again, moving forward with Indra to collect the dead body,

  
“Who was he?” Bellamy called out, eyeing what was once the man's head,

  
“Emmerson. Carl Emmerson, the man who tortured me last year,” Clarke muttered sadly, standing slowly. Her face was white as a sheet, eyes welling with tears, “What was wrong with her?” the Omega questioned aloud. Bellamy wasn't sure if she was even directing the question at anyone,

  
“He bit her. He was rabid, like a dog,” Gustus grunted as he threw the body over his shoulder, blood and larger chunks of flesh splattering against the floor. Bellamy stepped back as it did, “What do you want me to do–“

  
“Burn it. You have to burn the body so there is no residual poison left to infect any more of us,” Luna declared loudly, stepping through the crowds towards Clarke. She caught Bellamy's eye and gave him a curt nod, “No one touch the blood, no one ingest the blood. Its been effected by Wolf's Bane.”

* * *

 

  
**Roan**

  
He'd never been surrounded by so many organized wolves in his life, Roan was unsure whether to roll onto his back and show his belly or just run right then. He'd once thought of himself as a strong, proud wolf, but after how his mother had treated him like dirt, he knew he wasn't. As Clarke led him through the crowds of jeering pack members, he kept close to the Omega Alpha, his fear seeping from every pour of his body,

  
“My sister.. “ he started,

  
“Anya and Raven are bringing her to the house to prepare her for a proper burial,” Clarke said in an assertive tone, her chosen Alpha dominance showing strong. He nodded, following her into the grand farmhouse. She walked in silence, her head held high, but he could smell her own fear, her own desperation.

As far as he could figure out, Emmerson had bitten Lexa, Clarke’s mate and joint alpha. The exact thing no one wanted to happen. She'd killed the human hunter and taken off into the forest that surrounded the Kongedakru lands.  
Clarke pushed open a door that led into a grand study, to Roan's left was a wall of books and a two seated sofa, like a love seat. To his right a large mahogany desk and leather chair dominated the room. Directly in front of his was the thickest white rug he'd ever seen and a large bay window that over looked the forest across the wide garden. The main house of the Kongedakru compound was far more upper scaled then what Roan was used to. He twisted his hands together nervously as Clarke slipped into the large leather throne behind the desk,

  
“Sit,” the blonde commanded and Roan found himself obeying like a puppy. He dropped heavily onto the sofa, eyeing the room around him, “I want to know exactly where your mother is,” Clarke growled, reclining in the seat. Her eyes didn't leave Roan, he couldn't help but notice how purple they had gone. Almost as illuminated as the Wolf's Bane in that damn syringe. For a moment he hesitated, torn between the loyalty he held for his mother and the security Clarke and the Kongedakru could offer him. Roan swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and then he began to tell her everything.  
From where he called home, where the Azgeda gathered. How many they were in numbers now, where his mother operated, and how she'd become a shadow of the woman she was. He talked and talked, Clarke listening intently the entire time, till she held up her hand to silence him,

  
“So Nia has some contacts within the Sankru pack?” Roan nodded quickly, jumping as there was a light tap on the study door. Clarke called for them to enter, and Roan found himself staring at the dark face of a Delphi pack wolf. A huge man who's head nearly brushed the ceiling of the study. Behind him, a slender older woman with a scowl came from behind, followed by a taller, lithe man with a thick beard, “Indra, Kane, Balthazar, I need you to do something,” the three wolves grunted a yes and Clarke stood, puffing get chest out and holding her head high,

  
“Anything Alpha,” the bearded man, Kane, muttered, bowing his head slightly to the blonde girl,

  
“I need you and Indra to scout the coordinates Roan has given me for the Azgeda pack. That's Nia's last known whereabouts, and take Bellamy with you. If you find her, I want her, alive,” the two Kongedakru wolves nodded.

Then Clarke turned to the huge, looming man who was glaring at Roan, “Balthazar, I am grateful the Delphi have chosen to join with us, and I am sorry to ask much of you so soon, but I need you to return to your Pack. Gather your best wolves and go to the Sankru–“

  
“I will discover the truth behind this treachery Alpha, I swear it!” the huge man declared loudly, his voice bouncing around the room as he pounded his chest with one hand. Roan couldn't help but stare at him, such loyalty, such faith and organization to one little Omega wolf. His mother had spent years spinning takes about Lexa and the Skikru wolves, how they were abominations and evil. Yet here he sat, in a warm welcoming home that smelt of family and pack. Surrounded by loyalty, and undying unity. His mother had been so wrong,

  
“Is there anything I can do?” Roan said weakly, not even trusting his own voice, Balthazar had strode from the room, head held high, almost touching the top of the doorframe. Clarke rounded her eyes onto him,

  
“Take a shower, get some food, then we will bury your sister.”

* * *

 

  
**Lexa**

  
_Clarke. Clarke. Must find. Clarke._

  
The voice in her head repeated, over and over, like a mantra, pulling her to run back to the tree line. Pulling her to seek out her mate.

  
_Have her. Claim her. Bite her. Clarke. Clarke._

  
Lexa pushed herself away from the smaller trees, deeper into the forest, her wolf legs running as hard and as fast as she could push them. She could feel her blood boiling, twisting and churning within her. Calling for more blood. More death. More Clarke.

  
_Clarke. CLARKE. **CLARKE!**_

  
The inner voice screamed, enjoying around Lexa's head. Making her howl and whimper as she stumbled and fell over logs and rocks, dragging herself further away from her pack. From her mate. She knew if she went back to Clarke it wouldn't be good. There would be biting. And blood. And death. She could almost taste it on her tongue.

  
_Clarke. Clarke. No, no, no. Keep running. Keep going._

  
Lexa fought back against the voice inside, clattering over another fallen log, looking for any scent that wasn't Clarke. The forest smelt like her, scent trails crossing all over the place. She'd jump over a log, scramble under a bush, and there would be Clarke's scent. Just begging for her to go back. As Lexa hit the stream that ran through the forest, her bulking body tumbling through the cold water, she found what she needed. The fresh trail of an elk. Close by, just down wind. Grazing in the afternoon sun.

  
_Blood. Kill. Kill. Blood._

  
The mantra pounded through her mind. Driving her forward, urging her towards the unsuspecting prey. The alpha wolf crept forward, body low to the ground, steps careful as the elk came into view. She eyed it through the bushes, her fangs already on display, saliva dripping from her mouth. She could almost taste it's sweet rang of life force. With one swift pounce, Lexa soared through the air, her large paws landing on the elk’s hind quarters, elongated claws dragging into the soft meat.

_Tearing. Ripping. Killing._

  
Her mouth locked around its neck, blood gushed down her throat, bones crunched under her grip. The elk flopped against her, sagging as its life drained from it. She raised her head into the sky, howling loudly as the poison coursed through her veins, demanding more.

  
_Clarke. Clarke. Clarke._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that ride! 
> 
> Coming soon, more Ranya then you can handle, some more Doctor Moon, and bow Chica wow wow for our favourite Alpha's...no spoilers.. Just preparing for the smut fest!!
> 
> Catch me at commander-fuzzy-wolf.tumblr.com for Omegaverse chitchat, nerdy convos and Lexa trash loving! (I also chat about random AUs I come up with for Clexa)
> 
> Or take a listen to the official Moons Calling series Playlist;;
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/chukru/playlist/50AMgRuMUtaqvBiuoE4bPF


	8. Chapter 8

  
**Abby**

  
The funeral pyre was a blazing fire of yellow and red. Abby knew it was a grim thing, but the tradition customs of the Trikru Pack was always a marvel to her. She'd learn a lot since joining to become the Kongedakru, but this, the funeral pyre, was one of her favorites. The Trikru and now the Skikru wolves who had joined them, believe that the flame cleansed the body of anything, everything, on their way to paradise. Plus it never left any remains for human hands to get hold of and study.  
Abby watched the flames dance and sway with one another, stood between Luna and Kane, both inching closer each opportunity they got.

The older woman wasn’t sure how to feel, about this amount of attention, from anybody. Since her husband Jake, had passed on, Abby hadn't really given much thought to re-mating or even sexual activity. She'd been happy going through life with just Clarke. But even now, her Omega daughter had a mate. Maybe it was time.

  
As Luna's shoulder brushed her own, Abby turned to meet the Alpha females eye, the russet haired woman smiled wide, the crinkles in her skin creasing as the smile reached her eyes. On her other side, Kane slipped a hand to the small of Abby's back. Her skin tingled at the touch. She was in her prime, Abby realized, and had attention from not one, but two wolves. Nyko, sweet Nyko, had dipped out of this metaphorical race for Abby's hand once Luna had given him a warning growl a day ago. Abby felt bad about that, he was only asking a question about surgical stitches. But she was a little grateful. She couldn't cope with three suitors.

  
Tearing her eyes away from the other woman, Abby spies her daughter across the circle. Clarke stood tall and proud, back rigid, eyes trained on the trees rather then the fire, searching for her mate. There had been no sign of Lexa for three days now, but the howls from the forest in the dead of night sent a chill down everyone's spine.

  
Beside Clarke stood the Azgeda wolf, Roan. It was his sister they were burning, next to her killer. The same man who'd bitten Lexa and driven the alpha into the forest. Even now, Abby felt like there were eyes burning into her back, the aura of a powerful alpha pulsing around the clearing in the forest. Lexa was there, somewhere. Lurking and watching her pack. As Clarke began to depart from the circle of wolves, skirting along the edge of the trees, Abby broke away from Luna and Kane, trotting to catch up with her child,

  
“Clarke, I need to talk to you,” she said quietly, stepping in line with her daughter. The blonde shook her head, striding forward,

  
“Not now mum, I've got to get back, see if Balthazar or Indra has any word,”

  
“Clarke, it's important,” Abby persisted, grabbing for the Omegas arm. Clarke slipped her arm out of her mother's grasp, turning to face her with an angry scowl,

  
“So is this mom! Lexa is missing, infected with god knows what, and Nia is behind it. Again. I have to find her!” Clarke growled, her eyes flecking with yellow. Abby took a breath, and placed the best mother scowl she could,

  
“What I have to say is important too Clarke. It’s about you, and Lexa. You can't always put the pack first!”

  
“I have to mom, the pack is the most important thing. I have to keep them safe from harm, else what's the point in being a chosen Alpha!” Clarke counter acted, turning to walk away,

  
“I know you can't get pregnant! I know that's why you’re running to Polis. And I know why you can't,” Abby called out, stopping Clarke dead in her tracks. The blondes’ shoulders sagged, head bowing slightly. Abby took that as her cue to catch up with her, tugging the younger omega into her arms tightly, “I'm so sorry baby girl, I know it's been hard. And I know you've been trying to deal with it on your own, but I'm here. Lexa is here….somewhere.. you can talk to me about these things,” Clarke buried her head into the nook of her mother's neck, a small sob escaping,

  
“I don't want to lose her. But I feel like I have already,” Clarke whimpered, wrapping her arms around her mother. Abby sighed, rubbing Clarke's back softly,

  
“The silver poisoning you got from…from last year.. I think, well Luna and I think it maybe effecting your reproductive organs,” Abby said as softly as she could manage, feeling her daughter sob against her, tears wetting the crook of her neck. She wished she could do more then just hold Clarke,

  
“Is..is…there anything we…I can do?” Clarke managed to mumble, pulling herself away from her mother's embrace. Abby worried her bottom lip as she scanned her daughters tear stained face. Slowly and sadly the doctor shook her head, the feeling of dread washing through her. Clarke gave a sharp nod, inhaling deeply.

* * *

 

  
**Clarke**

  
“Is she even going to come back?” Clarke sighed, staring out of the study window. She'd taken residence in Lexa's usual spot, the huge leather throne behind the Alpha's desk. It was a damn comfy chair, and Clarke could see why Lexa didn't like anyone else sitting in it.

  
“Of course she will,” Abby soothed from her seat by the window, gazing at her daughter with sad eyes, the young omega had been rather silent about their conversation the day before. Hiding herself within the study day and night. Abby could tell she was sleeping in her and Lexa's personal hiding space, the blankets that Clarke used were thrown hazardously over the back of the sofa Luna sat upon.

  
“It does seem likely she will return. I believe that Lexa knew why the hunter–“ Luna began, her tone thoughtful and soft.

  
“Emmerson,” Clarke cut her off, she wanted Emmerson to be remembered as the assailant. She wasn’t going to forget him anytime soon, why should anyone else.

  
“Why Emmerson was how he was. All that snarling and roaring, she must have figured out as soon as he bit her that the Wolf's Bane poison was transferred to her body. So she ran off to where she'd cause less damage. Though on the other hand, it wasn't a wise idea,” Luna finished, settling back in the two-seater leather sofa that had been placed just in front of the bookcase opposite Clarke. The Omega turned her eyes to Luna,

  
“What do you mean? Surly turning to wolf would have healed her?” the blonde quizzed quickly,

  
“Well, yes, of course. It would have healed the exterior wound, but the damage the poison will be doing to her insides wouldn't be healed. The Wolf's Bane will still be flowing through her system once she turned back. Which has to be soon, it's been three days, she’ll have to shift back soon,” Luna sighed, gazing out of the large window for a moment. Clarke studied the alpha female, she seemed to be a fountain of knowledge for them all.

  
“There is a possible antidote,” Luna continued,

  
“What? Tell me, she has to have it!” Clarke declared, practically pounding her fists against the desktop. Her mother and Luna both jumped as she did so, Clarke’s aura flaring around the room. Filled with panic and concern, it set both older women on edge. Luna shifted against the sofa slightly, before clearing her throat,

  
“Theoretically it's possible. If the Aconitum plant is cut with Alpha blood to create the Wolf's Bane, which effects Alpha and Beta wolf alike in the same manner, yet attacks Omegas, then if we cut it with a mixture of Omega and Alpha blood, it may combat the effects on Lexa's body,” Luna mused, stroking her chin thoughtfully. Clarke frowned hard. Where would they get a fuse of Alpha and Omega blood? That would only be possible if there was an omega pup born from an Alpha. As realization dawned on Clarke's face, her mother cut in first,

  
“That would mean taking a blood sample from Juniper. Surly you can't mean that Luna?” the elder Griffin woman was on her feet, her doctor tone in place. Clarke looked between Abby and Luna, worrying her bottom lip. She wanted to save Lexa from this poison, remove it from her body before it did any more damage. But she didn't want to sanction taking the pups blood, she was barely four months old. Would it even be prominent enough? She had yet to even present as an Omega, “We've only speculated that Juniper is the Omega of the twins, it might even be Abraham! Luna, surly there is another way,”

  
“I only said it's theoretical. It might not even work, Lexa may be permanently hooked on the Wolf's Bane,” the room fell silent for a moment. All three of its inhabitants thinking hard. All Clarke could think was what if Lexa was damaged? What if she wasn’t her Lexa anymore? The image of her crazed as the Wolf's Bane took hold of her while she crushed Emmerson's skull was already etched permanently into Clarke's memory. The omega sighed heavily, rubbing her hands hard against her face,

  
“Go get Octavia and Lincoln. Explain the situation. We can't do anything without their permission, they are the mother and sire of the twins. Besides Lexa hasn't even resurfaced yet,” Clarke grumbled, her eyes not meeting the other two woman. They murmured their agreement as they left the study. Leaving Clarke alone with her thoughts. She found herself staring out of the study window, willing Lexa, as a wolf or human, just to walk out of those trees. There was a knot of dread in her stomach that wouldn't be squashed that twisted and rolled every time Clarke remembered that she hadn't even said goodbye to her mate before she left for Polis.

  
She felt foolish and selfish, knowing that she'd left Lexa here just to have space because she had issues. She knew should have just spoken to Lexa, explained about the anxiety she was facing. Talked about how she was scared Lexa would leave her over not having any pups. And now it all seemed too late. Lexa was lost within herself, poison running through her veins, and they didn't even know if they could help her.

Clarke felt the sob coming and didn't even stop it, the tears streaking her cheeks as she stared out the window. The news that she probably wouldn't even be able to have pups had hit Clarke hard, she was only 22, prime age for mating and having pups, and the same went for Lexa. She was 24, mighty and strong. They were the ideal mated couple, and yet here they were. Clarke’s reproductive organs useless due to a man human hunter obsession with poisoning her and Lexa, ingested by the same hunter, running amok through the forest. As Clarke's teats began to taper off, the Omega held her head in her hands, trying to figure out what to do.

* * *

 

 

**Raven and Anya**

  
“So she defiantly still wants to enrol?” Anya questioned as she followed Raven up to the fourth floor. The younger Beta nodded, turning down the corridor,

  
“I think she needs a distraction,” Raven replied, sliding key into lock and opening the door. The two-bedroom apartment had a faint smell of the Azgeda wolf, making Raven's nose crinkle slightly. Anya laughed as she followed her on, craning her neck to press a soft kiss to her loves forehead,

  
“You're cute when you do that,” the older woman teased, earning her a swat to the arm from the younger female, “What does she even need a distraction from? Like before the feral Lexa issue,” Anya questioned, heading towards the small kitchen as Raven closed the door. The younger wolf heard Anya rustling around in the fridge, scavenging for food. She chewed her inner cheek for a moment, before limping after Anya,

  
“She doesn't think she can have pups. Well actually, Clarke now knows she can't have pups. She was, is, scared Lexa is going to be, unhappy? No, outraged? Yeah, outraged about this, she wanted time to think about it all, figure it out,” Raven spoke softly, catching Anya's eyes as the taller woman emerged from the fridge, a chunk of chicken in her mouth. The Beta female pushed the fridge door shut, leaning against it as Raven pushed herself up onto the kitchen counter,

  
“Lex ain't gonna do anything stupid like that just 'cos Clarke cant have pups. Do you have any idea how long Lexa has been pining after that Omega?” Anya laughed, the noise washing over Raven’s skin like a safety blanket, “Even with Wolf's Bane running through her, her love for Clarke probably completely out weighs the drugs effects,”

  
Raven hummed in reply, loosening the straps to her leg brace. It had been a tough few days, in her opinion. From the first moment the Azgeda wolf, Roan, had shown up at the apartment, in wolf form, to getting back to the compound.

Then dealing with the poor man's dead sister, the funeral pyre and the constant wariness of where the now feral alpha was. With Clarke asking her to return to Polis to register at the university still, and then explaining about the silver poisoning, Raven needed a good, long nap. Or two. She'd always be there for Clarke, but even now, Raven understood why the Omega wanted a break from the pack life.  
The younger woman felt Anya's eyes on her then, scorching her skin as she stared,

  
“What?” she shot with a smirk, leaning back against the counter to stretch her back out. She’d been half wondering about this Wolf's Bane drug since the Floukru Alpha had explained what it was a few days ago. An enhancer, building on what strength and advantages they, as wolves, had over humans. It made them better. Stronger. Raven couldn't help but think, would it help the pain in my leg? Would it be worth it?

  
As she shifted, planning on asking Anya more about the drug, she found the other woman's lips on her neck. Hot and heavy, Anya kissed and nipped her flesh, a low growl rumbling from her chest Raven couldn't help but shudder, her arms wrapping tightly around the older woman, nails digging into her skin through the thin shirt she wore. Anya growled again, her own hand skimming down Raven's sides. Bunching up the crimson vest the girl wore to expose her midriff. Anya dropped away from her neck then, her mouth finding the smooth, tanned planes of Raven's stomach. She littered kisses and bites against her skin, knowing full well that soon she'd be drawing animalistic sounds from the younger woman.

  
As Anya began to unbuckling Raven's jeans, the tanned girl threw her head back, revealing in the touch of her lover, loosing her thoughts in the feel of Anya's skilled fingers against her skin. Her hot mouth tracing her hip bones. Tongue dipping against the waistline of her boy boxers. She shivered as Anya managed to wiggle her jeans down to her leg brace, leaving her thighs bare. The older woman's fingers danced up her thighs, mouth trailing up her stomach again,

  
“Jesus, Fuck ,” Raven groaned, Anya's right hand cupping her heated sex through her pants, fingers rubbing against her already soaked sex. Even through her underwear, Raven was getting close. The touches, kisses, general pretense of any so close to her made her horny as hell. It didn't help when the Beta wolf slipped her hand beneath the waist band of her boxers, finger tips toying with the pearl of nerves at the top of her slit. Slowly Anya worked her clit in tight circles, her mouth back at Raven's neck, trailing up to her ear, hot breath warming her skin,

  
“I don't know how to keep my hands off you,” Anya practically whispered. Her low, husky tone sending shivers Down Raven's spine, right to her hot core. She whimpered, slipping an arm around the woman's shoulders, pushing her chest into Anya,

  
“Then don't,” Raven commanded as she felt two digits glide through her wet sex and slip inside her.

* * *

 

  
**Lexa**

  
_Clarke. Clarke. Clarke._

  
The voice was back in her head, echoing around her entire body. Lexa though it had silenced once she shifted back to her two legs, she'd briefly revelled in the silence. Before it came back. Chanting the mantra of her mates’ name. Over and over. She'd seen the blonde Omega earlier, she was sure it was earlier that day. It might have been the day before. The Alpha wasn't sure. Everything had blurred into one.

  
Clarke had been watching the fire with the Azgeda wolf. He'd been crying and cowering besides her, his scent pure desperation. He wanted to belong, to be apart of it all. Lexa could smell it then and she could smell it now. She could smell all of them. Every last member of the Kongedakru, of her pack. She could especially smell the Omega.

  
_Clarke. Clarke. Clarke._

  
The voice drove her forward, her strong legs striding forward, through the last line if trees before the expanse of garden behind her home. She was nude, smeared with dirt, her fully erect cock bobbing between her legs are she walked. She needed Clarke. Wanted Clarke. She'd give in to the voice in her head, the boiling if her blood, the pulsing of her erection.

  
As she neared the house, Lexa realized it was the dead of the night. No one could see her, no lights were on in the building, except one. A small flicked of illumination came from the window that was her study. She moved forward in silence, peering into her own domain.

  
_Clarke. Omega. Mate. Clarke._

  
The echo in the Alpha's head grew frantic and louder as her wolf yellow eyes locked onto the sleeping omega. Clarke was curled under a thick blanket, lying on the small couch that had taken residence within the study. Lexa needed to be there, beside her, on her, in her. Quickly the Alpha sought out a route inside her own home, caring very little if any wolf found her, naked and dirty, prowling around her own home.

  
She needed to get inside.

  
She needed to get to Clarke.

  
She needed to be inside Clarke.

  
_Clarke. Clarke. Fuck. Clarke. Mine. Mine._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for this? Really? Like really really?

**Clarke**

Clarke awoke to a sensation that she only ever got when her heat hit. Her skin get like it was buzzing with an electrical current, her stomach warmed upwards from her soaked sex, her breath was ragged. And then there was the crushing aura that surrounded her. She couldn't breath, she couldn’t think past the burning lust that had settled between her legs,

“Lexa,” the Omega breathed as she awoke, her eyes fluttering open to find her Alpha mate stood before her. Barely illuminated by the lamp Clarke had left on, the blonde could see that Lexa was filthy, streaked head to toe in dirt and other things, her chest heaved with each breath she took, her eyes were wolf yellow, her lips pursed in a strained line. And there, practically right in front of Clarke's face, was the twitching erection that was probably the cause of how Clarke felt. She knew it was Lexa's aura that weighed around her, somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that as what made her feel like she was in heat. And Clarke didn't care. She wanted the alpha. 

Pushing herself into a sitting position, the Omega reached forward, her hands grasping Lexa's hips, pulling her closer. The alpha let a small growl erupt from her chest, the vibration of the noise winding through Clarke's body, pulling a moan from her. All Clarke could think about was Lexa. On her. Around her. In her. The hot pool of wetness between her legs was so intense, the omega shifted, trying to find friction against the sofa and her thighs. The Alpha's cock bobbed as Lexa moved closer, the tip already leaking.

Clarke dipped her head forward, eyes rolled up to meet Lexa's, as her tongue slid across the leaking slit. The Alpha growled again, her hands delving into Clarke sleep missed hair, nails scraping against scalp. All of Clarke's instils drew her to open her mouth around the head of the Alpha’s erection, sliding down the length slowly while her right hand closed around the base. Lexa's knot was already formed, thick and wide, pulsing against Clarke's grip. Lexa had never been a small alpha, her cock had always been long and thick, but now, as Clarke began to run her tongue against the swollen tip, the omega realized she was bigger. Wider, and longer then Lexa had ever been before. 

Even as the idea of the Wolf's Bane making the Alpha's erection larger came to mind, Clarke felt Lexa's hips thrust slightly, sliding more of her cock inside Clarke's warm mouth. The grip on her hair tightened as Lexa did so, grunting above her as Clarke began to suck. Her eyes fluttered shut as the Alpha began a slow thrust inside her mouth, growling low each time she did. Clarke slipped her free hand between her legs to rub at herself through her jeans. It wasn't enough though, the friction of her soaked underwear and jeans just wasn't going to cut it. As she pulled away from Lexa's twitching member, with a low grunt of protest from the alpha, Clarke found her words breathless,

“More,” the omega whined, tugging her loose shirt up over her head. The one word conveyed the message clearly, as Lexa surged forward, her hands frantic on the omegas torso. Clarke had intended to remove her clothing in while pieces, but the Alpha thought other wise. Her bra and jeans became tatters as Lexa ripped at them, pulling Clarke free of the clothing till only her drenched panties remained. The omega could smell the sweet, stick scent of her arousal and by the way Lexa's nose flared, so could she. The Alpha gave another wordless growl, her fingers hooking into the hem of the underwear before she tugged hard. Clarke couldn't stop from crying out as the material bit into her skin, but she didn't care now. All Clarke cared about was the naked alpha looming above her. 

Lexa had maneuvered Clarke to the floor, her body set against the sofa, while her rump pressed tight against the Alpha’s groin, the slick precum from Lexa's tips costing between Clarke's cheeks. The omega quivered with need, her lowers throbbing, aching to be touched. 

“Please,” Clarke whined, pressing her face against the cool leather of the sofa as Lexa gripped her hips. The alpha made a noise somewhere between a growl and a moan as she slipped her cock between Clarke's legs, sliding the thick length through her soaked folds. But not in her. The omega felt like she'd explode if Lexa didn't penetrate her soon, her inner walls clenched and twisted, begging for Lexa’s dick each time the head brushed her entering. As the omega reached down, eager to rub at her own engorged clit, she found the Alpha's hand tightly grip her wrists twisting her arm to pin against the small of her back,

“ _No. Mine_ ,” Lexa growled in a voice that wasn't her own. Clarke whimpered, pushing her hips down against the throbbing shaft between her thighs, trying and failing to get the head against her clit. Lexa growled again, clearly now bored of the torment, her free hand pushed Clarke's kegs wider apart, fingers leaving brushing marks as the wide head of her erection pressed into the omega. Clarke groaned low, the sensation somewhere pleasure and pain, as with one quick, hard thrust, Lexa sheathed herself deep within the omega, right to the knot. Clarke mewed as Lexa began to thrust, over and over, the alpha hit the right spot, grinding herself deep within the omega. The grip on Clarke's wrist tightened as she drove into her, the hand on her thigh scratching up Clarke's thigh to grip the omegas hip tightly. 

Clarke pushed back against Lexa each time she trusted forward, no caring about the burning on her thigh where the alpha had scratched her, or the ache in her wrist. All she cared about was how deep and fast the Alpha’s cock was hitting her sweet spot. She could feel her orgasm closing in, fluttering through her body's at an alarming rate. Clarke gripped the sofas edge with her free hand, casting a look over her shoulder to the alpha behind her. Lexa's face was contorted in pleasure, eyes closed tightly, breath coming out on short pants. She groaned and growled each time she pushed into Clarke, her knot pushing against her entrance every time Lexa sheathed herself inside.

“Lexa…Lexa…Lex….” Clarke groaned as she crashed over the edge of pleasure, her inner walls clamped tightly around Lexa's shaft, squeezing and tugging at her appendage. The alpha moaned low as Clarke whimpered in pleasure below her, her body sagging against the sofa as the eaves of pleasure subsided within her.

**Lexa**

_More. More. Bite. Claim. Clarke._

The voice growled in the back of Lexa's mind as she slid her cock free of Clarke's fluttering cunt. She missed the warm wet walls instantly, she hadn't climaxed yet, but Lexa knew she would soon, the way her knit pulsed and rippled told her that. With rough hands the alpha began to rearrange her mate, pulling her from the sofa to flop back against the thick rug on the floor.

Clarke moaned low as Lexa's fingers and hands worked over her body. She cupped the omegas breasts, rolling and pinching her nipple till they where hardened peaks. She traced the lines of Clarke's taunt abdomen, her hip bones, her inner thighs, till Lexa had settled herself between the omegas spread legs. Her cock twitched as she gazed down at the glistening, wet sight before her. Lexa knew she could just slide into Clarke, shaft and knot, and there would be more resistance,

“Please, please,” Clarke moaned from beneath her, the heavy set of Lexa's aura still pulsing around her room, it made the air thick, difficult to breath, but set Clarke on edge as if it was her very first heat.

_Clarke. Clarke. Fuck. Take. Claim. Clarke._

The voice drive Lexa forward, like it had done for days now, pulling a growl from her throat and driving her hips forward. She stayed on her knees between the omegas legs , gripping Clarke's waist and pulling her forward till her hips where raised off the floor and Lexa's cock was against her center. The swollen head of her cock slid easily inside the omega, followed by Lexa's whole length, she grunted low, yellow woof eyes fluttering closed as she enjoyed the sensation. Clarke moaned low, head thrown back against the rug, her hands gripping at the air. Lexa gave a sharp thrust against, pulling more noises of pleasure from her mate. 

Slowly the Alpha opened her eyes, watching Clarke as she writhed in the floor below her, each time she trusted, Clarke body would react. With a squeeze or a moan, always burning across Lexa's skin. The alpha began to thrust deeply, pulling Clarke's kegs to wrap abounded waist as she trusted, slipping into a rut. The golden skinned woman kept her wolf eyes on the omega the whole time she pounded into her, fingers digging into her waist, scratching down Clarke's thighs, drawing more and more noises from the omega.

Lexa felt her knot tense as she slammed into Clarke again, just roughly enough for her knot to slid inside in one motion. As it did, Clarke’s eyes found Lexa's, wide and pupils blown, Clarke pulled her own upped body up against Lexa’s, slamming their mouths together in a bruising kiss. Lexa couldn't stop the moan escaping into her mates mouth as she quickly pumped into her mate, her knot pulsed and ached, she was so close.

_Clarke. Clarke. Clarke._

Lexa hushed the unknown voice in her head as she held Clarke against her, grunting into her mouth, letting the omega bit her bottom lip enough to draw blood, their breaths coming in quick, short pants as their orgasm crashed through them both. Clarke kept her eyes on Lexa, and the alpha never broke the stare, feeling herself empty inside her mate ad Clarke's inner walls tightened an dulled at her, milking her deep within Clarke's belly. The alpha couldn't stop her hips from pumping, even as she knew she was done, she kept driving upwards, till Clarke was pushing at her shoulders. Insisting they moved without words.

Still locked within her mate, Lexa found herself leaning back against the small sofa, while Clarke found a comfortable way to straddle her waist. Lexa's knot still tied them together, but the Alpha knew they weren’t done. Clarke shifted and rolled her hips, hands braced against Lexa's shoulder, her violet eyes on the Alpha's face. Lexa moaned low as the omega moved on her, rolling and grinding her hips, meeting with ecstasy each time she did, her pulsing clit rubbing against the bunched muscles of Lexa's stomach. The Alpha found her hands gripping Clarke's rump tightly, kneading and squeezing as she moved on her. 

Their mouths locked together in a passionate, probing kiss. Tongues dancing together as Clarke's movements became faster and harder. Lexa felt her cock jump and twitch within the omegas threatening to burst again, she groaned into Clarke's mouth, meeting the moan from the omega, Clarke's nails digging tightly against her shoulders.

“ _Clarke.._ ,” Lexa muttered, dropping her mouth to nuzzled and kiss the omegas throat. The blonde threw her head back, crying out as she tipped over the edge of orgasm again, her pleasure coating Lexa's groin thickly. The alpha dipped her tongue against the bite mark scar at the base of her mates neck, tracing the indents with the tip.

_Bite. Bite. Claim. Bite. Clarke_

The echo willed her, pushed her. And she did, as her orgasm slipped from her, filling the omega again, her hands tight against Clarke rump, Lexa sunk her fanged teeth against the bond scar, breaking the omegas flesh easily. Clarke cried out, her busy vibrating against Lexa, hands clutching at her flesh tearing at her skin, cunt clamping around Lexa's cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Captain Fuzz Fuzz has obeyed the words of thr readers and provided the smut asked for!
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed it, I sure did writing it! Heheh 
> 
> As always, catch me at Through-the-screen.tumblr.com for a chat, Clexa AUs, Omegaverse musings and generally nerdy chat!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot damn! Two chapters in one night? I must be feeling generous!!

**Clarke**

Her body ached. Absolutely every inch of her groaned out as Clarke shifted onto her side. She felt like she'd been running for hours on end then put through the most intense workout of her life, rather then what seemed drive an eternity of fucking. The only saving grace for her aching form was the warm body pressing tightly into her back. 

Lexa's breathing was even and deep, her arm sling over Clarke's waist, fingers curling against her stomach. Their legs were tangled together, linking them together as they lay naked on the study’s floor. Clarke stretched slightly, wiggling her butt back against her mates groin. That's when she felt it, the distinct bulge of Lexa's flaccid cock. That was new. Clarke was used to Lexa having her alpha appendage during her heats, sometimes it would still be there after they'd napped from a particularly rampant session, but her cock was usually hard. Right now it was just there, sitting heavily against Clarke's rump. The omega hummed in thought as she rolled over to face the sleeping alpha. 

The golden skinned woman looked peaceful and at ease, nothing like the feral woman who'd been with her the night before. Clarke had lost count of how many times they'd switched positions or reached orgasm, but she knew, deep down, that something was different. As the omega tore her eyes from the relaxed face of her mate, scanning down her toned body to eye thr extra limb at Lexa's groin. Even now, flaccid and limp, Lexa was big. Clarke held her breath as she carefully palmed the soft shaft. Lexa was smooth as silk and warm, so warm to the touch. Clarke bit her bottom lip, Lexa had let out the smallest of groans in her sleep. The omegas eyes flicked from Lexa's face to her hand. The cock she cupped had begun to twitch.

Slowly, the omega palmed and rubbed at Lexa, something deep within her driving the omega to bring her alpha back to full hardness. As Clarke worked, Lexa began to shift, rolling onto her back, her chest rising and falling in a rhythmic sleep, the barest of moans slipping from the Alpha's lips. Clarke took a breath and shifted to between Lexa's kegs, dipping her head to wrap her mouth around the semi hard member.

It felt so different to be able to take this much of her mates cock within her mouth. Usually, when Lexa was to full attention, Clarke could barely take half her length, but now, she had most of the silken skin within her. She sucked and licked within her mouth, probing every inch of the growing length. Clarke drew back as the muscle sin Lexa’s stomach tensed, a low grunt rumbling from the alpha. The omega dropped Lexa's cock with a small 'pop', eyeing the alpha. She still slept. With a small grin, the blonde went back to her work. She pumped the soft shaft quickly, tongue running up and down the underside of Lexa's shaft, sliding around the head.

Within minutes, Lexa was completely erect and leaking precum onto Clarke's lips. The omega hungrily lapped at the liquid, savoring the taste of her mate. Between her own legs, Clarke could feel her arousal slipping onto her thighs. She'd woken up slightly aroused and sticky between her thighs, but now the omega was sodden. For a moment she feared she make a mess on the rug they may on, then she remembered she didn't care. She shifted between the Alpha's legs, running her tongue one last time down the underside of Lexa's throbbing erection before moving up her muscles body. Clarke lay her mouth against Lexa's warm skin, from going right up to the Alpha's mating mark at her neck. 

As Clarke ran her tongue over the bumps and scarred flesh she reached to touch her own. Her fingers came away coated in blood. The omega let our a cry of panic then, falling back away from Lexa and shuffling towards the sofa, her fingers rubbing against the bond mark, trying to the cause of bleeding. As far as the blonde could tell, the entire area was leaking her life force. Clarke whimpered, remembering what her mother had told her. 

_”apply pressure to the bleeding area, it'll help reduce the flow of blood and save valuable minutes,”_

As Clarke sis so, Lexa began to store, sitting up and gazing around with her still wolf yellow eyes. She blinked and slowly focused on Clarke, crumpled against the front of the couch, clutching her neck. The alpha scented the air, smelt blood. Smelt silver. Smelt Wolf's Bane.

“Lexa…” Clarke whimpered weakly, her free hand reaching out for her mate, fear and panic in her eyes. The alpha looked from her mates hand to her neck, seeing the crimson leaking around Clarke's fingers for the first time.

**Abby and Luna**

“there, that should do it. Don't itch it or move it Clarke,” Abby commanded her daughter, who sat, wrapped in a thick blanket, pouting. The white bandage covered most of the front of her neck, hiding behind it the reopened bind mark she shared with Lexa. Abby rechecked the sealing of the bandage before turning to her daughters mate, “What the hell were you thinking?” she scowled at the alpha female, who gaped at her.

“Excuse me?” Lexa growled, her shoulders tensing. Abby glared hard, thankful that the alpha had now dressed herself. And showered. When Lexa had first found her, nude, erect and filthy, Abby had tried her hardest not to turn her nose up. But the stench of dirt, blood and bodily fluids had made her recoil. 

“You reopened her mating bond, while your still infected with that poison. Do you even know, even think about what that could do to Clarke? She could actually die now Lexa. We, you, could loose her because of an idiot mistake,” Abby's voice was raised, she was snarling, angry. If her daughter died all because Lexa got too carried away during their fucking, Abby's gut told her she'd try her damned hardest to make the alpha pay. Besides Abby, Luna stopped in, resting a hand against the other woman's shoulder,

“Abby, your worked up. Go, go get a brandy, calm the nerves. Let me have a word here,” Abby tore her eyes from the growling alpha before her, to meet Luna's bright eyes. She swallowed hard and let out a strained sigh, nodding,

“Fine. Fine, but you!” she jabbed a finger At Lexa's chest, prompting another low growl from the yellow eyed woman, “You, keep your damn teeth away from Clarke,” behind her, Clarke whimpered low, curling up under the blanket and hiding her face. Once Abby had finally excused herself from the study, Luna locked eyes with Lexa. The younger woman instantly looked away, shame in her eyes,

“What a foolish move, like you played into Nia’s plan all along,” Luna scolded, moving closer to her niece. She tugged at Lexa's chin, pulling the younger woman's eyes back to her, “as if Clarke didn't have enough to be worried about already. I know your fully aware of the Wolf's Bane you have within you, and that it could very well kill any omega is comes into contact with. Foolish, foolish girl,” Lexa snapped her chin away from her aunt, moving to stand by the bay window,

“I wasn't thinking. I was, I was just in the moment,” Lexa reasoned, shoulders sagging. Luna sighed, perching herself against the desk of the study. She knew little about the Wolf's Bane drug, but what she did know was mostly based around increased strengths the werewolf kind already possessed, along with their libido ten fold in the infected wolf. That would explain Lexa current position. Her aura still buzzed around around the room, the flares of sex still lingering in the air. “Is there anything we, I, can do?” her voice was small, scared and Luna rolled her eyes,

“We have a theoretical antidote, for you. But for Clarke? I don't know, she's already got the silver on her blood,”

“Silver?” Lexa questioned, turning to face her aunt. Luna eyed the alpha wolf. The Wolf's Bane had effected her body more then Luna could have predicted. The Alpha's eyes where still a blazing wolf yellow, the hunt of elongated canines in her mouth, and a definite bulge at the front of her sweats that Luna could only assume was Lexa's cock. By usual standards, the cock Lexa still supported should have hidden away by now. Luna frowned,

“When Clarke was tortured last year, some of the silver poisoning stayed within her blood, it's been effecting her body without you both knowing for s full years. That's why you can’t –“

“Luna. Please, I need to tell her,” Clarke's weak voice came from beneath the blanket. Slowly she emerged from the folds, her eyes red, face pale. Luna watched as Lexa moved to her, dropping to her knees and cupping Clarke's face,

“Tell me, Clarke, tell me,” the alpha muttered softly, pressing her forehead against Clarke's,

“We can't…I can't, pups. I can't get pregnant because of the silver poisoning. In so scared your going to go Lexa, I, I’m sorry I didn't tell you. I just don't want to loose you,” the omega spoke softly, her eyes welling. Luna turned as the mates conversed between themselves. She felt out of place, awkward. Quickly and silently, Luna excused herself from the study, leaving the two woman alone. She scented the air, seeking out the elder Griffin woman. It didn't take long to find her in the kitchen, leaning against the counter as she emptied a glass of brandy down her throat,

“Clarke has told her about the poison,” Luna said sadly, taking a seat at the kitchen island. Abby nodded, pouring herself another glass from the bottle. 

“What if Clarke dies?” the mother asked bitterly, swigging her drink again. Abby wasn't sure she could cope with loosing her mate and then her child,

“What if she doesn't? What if the silver on her blood sights against the Wolf's Bane?” Luna questioned thoughtfully. For a moment neither woman spoke, both contemplating the possibility,

“Maybe. Its not like either of us have ever come across this before,” Abby said, a hint of hope in her voice, “Octavia has agreed to going a sample of Juniper blood too. So we can possible cure Lexa, and maybe Clarke,” Abby continued, finishing the brandy again. Luna hummed in response, pushing to her feet and moving to the other woman. She brushed her fingers against the line of Abby's jaw, locking her eyes on the betas,

“I'm sure what ever you face, you'll find a solution,” Luna breathed slowly. Abby could feel her hot breath on her lips, feel the Alpha's aura swimming over her. Her head fogged, his mind clouded as Luna's lips brushed against her own. Soft and warm, Abby instantly found herself reacting to the kiss, with her own lips moving accordingly. It was nice, too nice, Abby thought as Luna's hands slid down her sides.

“Um, excuse me?” Octavia's voice was filled with a teasing laugh as the two women tore apart quickly. Abby coughed and fighter as Luna stepped away, a smug smirk on her face,

“Yes, Octavia, what’s up?” Abby asked, feeling her cheek burning. The young female alpha grinned wide, eyeing the two older women,

“Lexa is asking for this miracle cure, so I guess now’s the prime time to see my daughter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh Doctor Mooooooon!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Octavia and Lincoln**

Octavia still wasn't set on this idea. They weren't sure which of her pups was even an Omega or an Alpha. Or if either of then where betas. She shifted uncomfortably at the archway of the lounge area, watching Abby bouncing Juniper on her knee, cooing at her daughter softly. Besides the doctor sat a small syringe, all primed and ready to go. Lincoln was besides Abby, cradling a sleeping Abraham, his face twisted with concern,

“She's hardly going to feel it,” Luna spoke in a soothing tone next to Octavia. The younger woman tried to nod, but her head wouldn't move. All she felt was trepidation over this. Her instincts told her to take Juniper and hold her close, away from the looming danger of the needle. _What if it didn't even work? What if it was a complete waste of time? What if they harmed her daughter for no reason?_ Octavia thought as she tried to push back the twisting dread she felt. Abby began to reach for the needle, still cooing at the baby girl.

Juniper was gurgling and wiggling her chubby hands around, reaching for her sire. Octavia couldn't take it anymore. In three swift steps, the alpha had her child within her arms, holding Juniper to her chest, moving away from Abby,

“Octavia?” the doctor questioned standing with syringe in hand. The young alpha shook her head hard, not trusting her voice to say anything. The pup in her arms giggled and pulled at her ear. Her tiny aura soothing Octavia instantly,

“Abby, I don't think…” Lincoln started, his voice strained, Abby looked to him, nodding lightly,

“There is no point risking this doctor. Leave the pups be. We’ll find another way,” Lexa strong voice rung out around the room, she stood tall and proud in the arch way shoulder to shoulder with her aunt. Octavia looked to the golden skinned woman with thankful eyes, coming to her pup as Lincoln moved to join her,

“I'm sorry,” Octavia started but Lexa's raised hand silenced her. The room as a whole fell silent as the alpha looked around them all, her wolf yellow eyes still in place. It unnerved Octavia slightly, seeing Lexa like that, the look of wild in her eyes. The alpha looked to each occupant of the room, before she took a breath,

“The pups won't be touched on my account. Clarke tells me that Indra and Kane have gone to scout the Azgeda lands, and Balthazar from The Delphi is at the Sankru lands. We will find Nia as a Pack, and we will dispose of her and her poisons. As a Pack,” behind Lexa, Clarke shuffled forward, still tightly wrapped in a blanket. The omega was pale in the face and Octavia caught the faint scent of blood and sex in the air. Slowly Clarke curled against Lexa's side, she looked weak and tiny. Actually like an omega, not the Chosen alpha she was. Lexa wrapped her into her strong arms, nuzzling the top of her head, “This will never happen to any of you again, we are a Pack, we will be strong, mighty, together,” Lexa's voice washed Dover then, along with her strong aura, pulsing and swimming around them. There was a low murmur of agreement from every wolf present.

Octavia felt better now her pup was in her arms, away from the syringe and Lexa was promising the demise of the ever present dread of Nia. She would quite happily follow her alpha into battle, knowing that Lexa would fight for her life as much as Octavia would fight for hers. The shared the briefest of looks between then and Octavia knee that Lexa meant every word she'd spoken. With a tight smile, Lexa offered the younger alpha a curt nod, before leading the weak looking Clarke away from the lounge area. Octavia watched then leave, their heads bowed together as they disappeared up the stairs in a tight huddle,

“I won't let anything happen to you,” Octavia whispered to her daughter. Turning and reacting the words to her sleeping son in her mates arms,

“What about me? Hmm?” Lincoln murmured, nuzzling his nose to her cheek,

“I'll always protect you, yah big goof.”

**Bellamy**

He kept close to Kane's side as they approached slowly. The Sankru main territory was hidden deep with the mountains, situated in a shallow valley, perfect hiding place from the rest of the world. Bellamy could just see the signal across the valley from Balthazar and his wolves.

They'd followed the, coordinates from the Azgeda wolf Clarke had taken in, right to the Azgeda territory and found nothing. Just empty shells of houses, ruminants of people loving there, but nothing more then a weak scent. Indra had managed to pick it up though, shifting to her wolf form to follow the trail easier. Bellamy had stuck by Kane's side the entire trek towards the Sankru lands, finally meeting up with the huge Delphi pack alpha, Balthazar, the night before. 

“Stay low Bellamy,” Kane whispered as they edged forward, they were just over a mile away from the main group of homes. The sun had set and the night was slowly creeping towards them, perfect cover to scope out the Sankru and possible appearance of Nia. Or so Bellamy hoped. The plan was simple, they surround the Sankru from all sides, then charge.

Balthazar would find their Pack alpha, the woman with the misty eyes, Blu, while the Kongedakru wolves sought out Nia and any opposing Azgeda wolves. It was a simple enough plan, some of the Delphi were already shifted to wolves. Poised and ready to pounce on the other side of the valley slope. They crept closer, silently, Bellamy found himself holding his breath, knowing full well that next to him so was Kane. Indra led the forward, her ears flat to her head, body low on the ground. They where nearly there. The scent of the Sankru filled Bellamy's nose. Along with something else, something putrid. The dark haired man scrunched his nose, trying not to inhale as they reached the outer line of buildings, Bellamy pressed himself tightly against the first building, shoulder to shoulder with Kane. Silently the bearded man counted to three, fingers raised for Bellamy to keep in time. Then they raised up, peering into the window.

What Bellamy saw was something he'd never expected. The interior of the building was set up like some sort of lab. Steel tabled laid out with microscopes and measuring jugs. Bunsen burners and bubbling vials of luminous purple liquid,

“It's like a meth lab,” Bellamy muttered. He had to smile to himself for a moment, marathons Breaking Bad with Luna paid off finally. Kane made a low noise in his throat as they lowered themselves back to the ground, “What are they doing?' Bellamy whispered urgently,

“Making Wolf's Bane on a mass scale,” Kane's tone was a mixture of worried and scared. Bellamy swallowed hard,

“But why?”

“Yours guess is as good as mine. We need to tell the Alpha,” Kane murmured. As Bellamy nodded in agreement, a loud roar rang out through the night air. The two men looked to one another, panicked, before they moved quickly around the building. Balthazar, in his hulking great wolf form was smashing through a line of Sankru wolves. All of whom were tall and dark haired, pale and misty eyed, much like Blu. They roared back at the massive alpha, charging him in their human forms. Bellamy stared in shock as the inhuman like Sankru wolves piled Onto Balthazar, weighing him down to the floor. Then cane the second wave of Delphi.

Bellamy counted at least 25 other wolves, ranging in shades of black, tearing out of the shadows and at the Sankru pack. What the male beta didn't expect was the Azgeda to appear. Streaks of white fur shot towards the Delphi, snarling and foaming at the mouth. The wolves crashed together like waves against rocks, biting, clawing and snapping at each other,

“Where's Indra?!” Kane questioned, his tone dripping with panic. Bellamy looked wildly around, searching for the lithe black wolf that was Indra. He couldn't see her. His instincts took charge then as he began to run into the fray, desperate to find his pack mate. Kane was hot at his heal, somehow managing to throw off wolves that came his way. As Bellamy began to search each house window, he found the last person he expected to see.

“Echo?” he made her name a question as the dirty blonde haired woman stared up at him from her crouched position. The banished wolf rolled her eyes up to meet Bellamy's. Her pupils where blown, circled by a bright red ring. She was scratching at her arms, leaving deep red claw marks against her pale flesh. She looked crazed, frantic, drugged.

“Bell-bellamy?” she whispered in a voice unlike her own. The Beta male dropped to his knees, cupping her face in his big hands,

“What's happened, what's wrong with you?” he questioned quickly, examining her face. The woman let our a low whine, eyes darting around her.

“Nia…the Sankru…Blu, they had to test, to test the Wolf's Bane….for the effect…” a bone chilling howl cut through the air, cutting Echo off. She sobbed and cowered, folding herself into Bellamy's chest, “She's taken too much…too much…” she cried. Bellamy rubbed her back, humming a soothing noise as he scanned the area, looking for the source of the noise. He found it in the form of a huge white and black wolf, charging through the main street of the Sankru compound. 

The beast was bigger then anything he'd ever seen before, even badly made horror movies. It had the bulk of a rhino at least, foaming and snapping at the jaws, picking up any wolf that came across its path. Azgeda, Sankru and Delphi alike where thrown into the air, slamming against buildings or simply crushed under the monsters crushing jaw. Bellamy stared, wide eyed and slick jawed, praying it wouldn't see him or Echo,

“What…the…fuck…” the dark haired damn whispered,

“It's her. Its Nia…”

**Clarke**

Clarke awoke to the sounds of a rhythmic grunting. Over an Dover, with only a pause in-between there was agent, a strain, then a grunt. The blonde yawned low, rolling onto her back and finding herself wrapped tightly in a thick blanket and the duvet of her bed. She felt like she'd been asleep for weeks. As Clarke pushed herself up into a sitting position, her eyes still heavy with sleep, she found the cause of the grunting.

Lexa was performing pull ups on the doorframe of their ensuit bathroom. The sight made Clarke's breath catch. The alpha was clad only in a tiny pair of black boxers shorts, which clung to her firm ass like a second skin. Her muscles back was coated in a thin sheen of sweat, making the tribal tattoos glisten every time she pulled herself up on the frame. Clarke had to marvel at the woman, she didn't have the proper equipment to be doing pulleys, but her finger tips dug into the frame and clung on as her body worked. From het angle on the bed, Clarke could see every battle scar on the young Alpha's frame. From claw marks that had turned to faint scars running down her back and thighs, to puncture wounds of other wolves bites. They marred her skin in a way that made her look stronger. Built for the alpha life. And somehow it made Clarke's lowers clench.

“Having…fun…?” Clarke yawned, rubbing at her eyes with the back of her hands. She still felt so sleepy. Lexa made one last grunt, before dropping heavily to the floor, turning to face her mate. Clarke bit her inner cheek as her blue eyes raked the alphas body. Her stomach was tense and toned, her breasts pert, and still there, the very obvious bulge at the front of her boxers,

“too much energy. Need to burn it off,” the alpha muttered, her wolf yellow eyes locking on Clarke. The omega swallowed dryly, she knew that look. As she pushed herself further out of the blankets, Clarke realized she was very naked. And very ready for the alpha. Between her legs was as wet as she would be on a heat, and aching just as much. Clarke knew Lexa could smell her arousal, but the flare of the Alpha's nostrils and the way she gave her a predators look. A slow smirk crept onto the golden skinned woman features as she approached the bed, the bulge in her pants growing. Clarke couldn't help but smile back, her stomach flipping over as Lexa began to crawl towards her.

“Could have woken me sooner,” Clarke teased as Lexa reached her, their lips millimeters apart,

“Should have done,” Lexa breathed against her mouth, planting the lightest of kisses against her plump lips. The spark that ran through Clarke made a moan bubble and burst from within her. A deep chuckle rising from kexa, along with her erection. They maneuvered themselves till Lexa lay along Clarke, the tiny black shorts thrown aside, her pulsing cock trapped against Clarke's belly. They kissed like nothing in the world could stop them, Lexa's hands tight against Clarke's hips, Clarke's arms wrapped around her mates back. Slowly the omega raised her legs to wrap around Lexa's hips, giving the Alpha enough space to slide her erection between her thighs. 

Clarke mewed in anticipation as the swollen, leaking tip of Lexa cock glided through her folds, just slipping inside her slowly. She tore her lips from Lexa's, panting already as the alpha eased more of herself inside. Clarke's stomach flipped and churned, the sensation went from butterflies to something worse. It rumbled and rolled, feeling like a roller-coaster was deep inside her. Yet Lexa was still sliding her thickness in. Clarke felt panic rise as the bile did,

“Stop, stop!” she cried, much to Lexa's shock, who instantly pulled out of the blonde. Clarke whimpered at the loss, but pushed the want away as her stomach gave another nauseous roll. Flinging herself from the bed, the omega tripped over herself to get to the bathroom before the bike flew from her mouth. As the lining of her stomach filled the toilet bowl, Clarke was glad Lexa didn't follow her in. She could hear the concerned whimpers from her mate, feel the aura pouring off her, but Lexa didn't need to see this. She could already smell it. 

“Clarke?' Lexa's voice came softly through the door as Clarke rest deer hot forehead against the chill of the bathroom floor,

“I'm..I'm okay…I think,” the omega replied, she was burning up. Every inch of her felt like she was on fire. Like she was the actual sun, even her insides burnt. Something was wrong. It wasn't like the last time she threw up. She felt shaky and weak, her legs useless as she lay on the floor,

“You smelt wrong,” Lexa whispered as she crept around the bathroom door, her yellow eyes full of concern,

“Probably just…just the vomit,” Clarke whimpered, trying to sit up. She couldn't, her arms wouldn't work, nothing wanted to work. She could see little flecks of black now, with big white eyes, dancing around the bathroom, in front of Lexa's face, like the soot balls from a movie she saw once. Clarke couldn't stop the giggle as she tried to catch one, “Stop…moving…” Clarke muttered with a frown.

“I'm not,” Lexa's tone was confused and distant,

“No..the soot balls…” Clarke felt strong arms underneath her legs and arms then, lifting her. She felt like she was flying, like she was weightless. As Lexa carried her clearly delusional mate from the bathroom to the bed, Clarke continued to giggle to herself, occasionally flailing her arms. She didn't see the concern on her mates face as Lexa set her down on the bed, or feel the careful way the Alpha wrapped the blankets around her. She didn't hear the soft tone Lexa used to reassure her as she went to find her mother. All Clarke could see and feel was the burning heat that began to swallow her whole.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lexa**

Lexa's entire body was trembling. From the pulsing adrenaline she felt, the pull to do something, anything and the sheer terror that she may have ultimately killed her own mate. After the alpha had replaced the hallucinating Omega back into their bed, she'd hazardly thrown clothing on and run for Abby. She didn't know what else to do, Clarke was muttering to herself about soot balls and giggling in a high pitched tone. To Lexa it was like something out of a horror movie. Now she stood at the end of her bed, watching as mother examined her passed out daughter.

She shifted from foot to foot, anxious for any news. Anything, good or bad. Thought Lexa would have rather heard the first. Get body felt uncomfortable, along with the surge of adrenaline running through her, her skin itched, her muscles ached, and the prolonged appearance of her cock was uncomfortable. She wasn't used to having to accommodate to the flaccid penis in her underwear. Sure, Lexa had been wearing male boxers since she could remember, they were far superior in the comfort department, but her Alpha cock was usually done and gone within two hours tops of an orgasm. It was her second day of having the extra appendage just, well, just there.

“hers breathing steady, pulse is a bit erratic, and the bonding mark had healed over. So what ever amount of Wolf's Bane you managed to get into her system, is there,' Abby sighed, stroking Clarke sweat damp hair once before standing to face Lexa, “I swear now, as an oath to you Alpha, if she dies, your going to have me to deal with,”

The threat didn't unnerve Lexa, but the calm tone that it was spoke in did. Abby stood tall and proud, het eyes narrowed and her chest puffed, asserting what little dominance she had as Clarke's mother. Lexa nodded sharply,

“ Abby, Doctor Griffin, I, Erm, how much has Luna been able to find out about the Wolf's Bane and how it effects wolves?” Lexa felt het cheeks beat as she clasped her hands over her crotch area. The bulge wasn't unnoticeable, as well as the damn penis staying in place, Lexa was pretty sure she'd thickened and lengthen in size. Abby eyed her for a moment, her bright eyes scanning Lexa's body. Taking in the still wolf yellow iris's, the slightest hint if fanged canines and the badly hidden bulge in her pants,

“Not a lot, she's scanning the books in the study for any hint of information,” Abby's tone was back to doctor mode, Lexa nodded, her eyes flicking to Clarke,

“I'm sorry,” The alpha muttered, her eyes down cast as she did. Abby let out a low sigh and moved forward, tugging the young female alpha into warm hug. For a moment, Lexa wasn't sure what to do. She wasn't used to this type of hug from a motherly figure, since her own had lied to her all of her life about who she was,

“I'm sure Clarke will be fine. She's a stubborn ass,” Abby reassured as she let Lexa go from the award hug. Lexa nodded slightly, and Abby patted her firmly on the shoulder before taking her leave. Lexa then looked to her sleeping mate, who was completely gone. The Alpha had always thought Clarke was adorable when she slept, peaceful and angelic with her blonde hair like a halo. But now, she was sickly pale, a thin sheen of sweat across her face, her body still racked with trembles. Lexa crept towards her, kneeling beside the bed as she swept some of the Omegas damp hair away,

“I'll fix this, I promise. I love you Clarke.”

**Kane**

Kane dived under an over turned car as the hulking white wolf beast roared again, it's pure black eyes rolling in search of its next victim. He'd never seen anything like it before, towering and monstrous, the creature had begun tearing through any wolf that crossed it's path. It didn't matter if they were two or four legged, it just kept stomping around, crushing anything under its jaw.

Kane drew in a ragged breath, thinking fast. He'd lost sight of Bellamy and still couldn't find Indra. He had to find them, they were his kin. The ground shuddered as the beast loomed closer to the over turned vehicle Kane hid behind. It felt like an elephant was coming his way, the ground trembling with each step the beast took. All Kane could think was when he'd seen Abby again. With a hard swallow, Kane threw himself onto his feet, running for the corner of the closest building. As he hit the ground, skidding through the dirt on his belly, screams filled the air once more.

More and more of the Sankru wolves where flocking to this little compound, this hidden place they'd once called sanctuary. Coming from all corners of the valley, the Sankru wolves began to defend their home from a mistake they'd made with joining Nia. Kane scrambled to his feet, he didn't dare look around the corner in fear of the monster wolf seeing him. Instead he peeked through the window next to his head, finding yet another meth lab like set up. He frowned hard, moving away from it. The bearded Beta wolf crept along the buildings edge, keeping as low as he could. He would deny it when asked later on, but as Bellamy appeared around the corner, Kane nearly lost his composure,

“Jesus boy! Dammit, where did you go?” Kane hissed, his brows furrowed,

“To find Indra. What about you?” Bellamy shot back, crouching before the older man,

“The same. What the fuck is that?” Kane nodded his head towards the sounds of loud growing,

“Nia. Its Nia,”

“How the hell?”

“She's injected a mass amount of Wolf's Bane. It looks like the Sankru and what Nia has of The Azgeda have been meaning with it, trying to get it to a point where it's immune to silver and anything else really,” Bellamy explained quickly. He paused as the ground shook again, the sounds of falling bricks hitting the floor, “It's…she's getting closer. Come on, I think I've found something useful,” Bellman darted away then, maneuvering between buildings and piles of rubble. Kane could only follow quickly. They darted behind the monster wolf, Nia, and disappeared behind another still standing building.

Once around the far side, out of the eye shot of the monster wolf, Kane found himself being dragged inside the grey, flat building. They were inside another lab like atmosphere, meatloaf tables, chemistry sets and vials upon vials of dark purple liquid,

“Is that?” 

“Yeah, yeah that's the Wolf's Bane. But not the stuff that's in Lexa. She's only got one strain of alpha blood cut with the aconitum plant, but that –“ Bellamy paused to point his hand in the direction of the monster wolf. Lane saw the long white tail flick past the window of their building. The two men ducked down quickly, “That's got like five different sets of Alpha blood cut with the plant in her. More juice to it,”

“How do you even know this?” Kane quizzed quickly, eyeing the window again. Bellamy hefted a low sigh, before turning his head to a corner Lane hadn't noticed before. Crouched down there was a shiny, dirty blonde haired woman, who looked malnourished and scared out of her wits.

“Echo. She's been here since she was let go by Lexa. Nia's been forcing the Wolf's Bane into every Azgeda wolf who came to her, getting them hooked while trying the stronger doses on the stuff on them,” 

“shit,” Kane murmured. That was truly twisted, he thought fast, calculating a plan of action. They had to help the Delphi, who were still fighting as wolves against the Sankru, Azgeda and monster wolf. But they still didn't know where Indra was. Plus the Kongedakru needed to know what was happening, “We need to get word back to Kongedakru, we need back up, help. Anything,” Kane whispered. As he did, the room was engulfed into darkness. The three occupants looked up to the windows and found what they dreaded to see. One large, unblinking black eye glared in on them, the stark white fur around it stained with crimson. 

“Run!” Bellamy yelled as he grabbed Echo, diving for the door. It was the last thing Kane heard before the walls fell around him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Raven and Anya**

Raven groaned as she reached the fourth floor. The apartment door was only a few more steps away, but her leg, the damaged one, was unwilling to more any further. It had started aching as soon as she left campus, the joints grinding against one another and screaming in pain. Raven couldn't help but think about the Wolf's Bane again, it would make her stronger, better, take the pain away.

Raven dismissed the brief thought as Anya Lake, her lover, appeared at the door to the apartment. A wide grin across her angular features, cheeks smeared with flour. Which to Raven only meant one thing, the older woman had been baking. Since Anya was the only decent cook in the Kongedakru pack, Raven's heart leap in excitement,

“Hey,” Raven called out from her perch against the buildings stairwell railing, waving weakly. She drew in a breath, reached down to adjust the kinks in her leg brace. Then pushed forward again. She was tired, having spent most of the day at the Polis University campus, registering herself and Clarke for the student courses they both wanted. Raven had figured that Clarke still wanted to attend the university, even though she hadn't heard from her in a few days. But Raven stuck to her promise and signed the Omega woman up for her chosen Fine Arts and History of Art classes, along with her own choices of Applied Physics and English Literature. 

Anya had chosen to not return to school, being nearly ten years older then both Raven and Clarke, she felt that she would bring down the tone of their experience at the university. Raven disagreed whole heartedly, Anya may have been in her 30's but she still look like a mid-20 year old. 

“How was your day?” Anya asked with a joyous tone as she bounced down the corridor to Raven. The younger girl grunted slightly, practically dragging her lame leg along the ground. The Wolf's Bane idea pushed at the back of her mind once more,

“Tiring, that campus is huge,” Raven replied as they finally entered the apartment. She headed straight for the sofa, flopping her entire body down heavily upon it. As she lay there, face down, Raven couldn't help but think how domestic their relationship had become. They'd spent the first few months after her sort of divorce from Finn just fucking all day. And she'd loved it, having never been with a woman before, Raven had been a novice. Now she was pretty damn sure she could please any vagina that came her way. Not that she would, the young beta had come to realize she was very much in love with Anya. Though the idea of they being mated had yet to come up. 

After their first few months together, they'd begun doing things out of the bedroom, going places, running as wolves together, Anya actually cooking them dinner most nights. Raven had originally struggled with the normality of it all, when she'd been with Finn, she'd spent most nights wondering where he was. Days dealing with the chaos he'd caused the night before or generally avoiding him by hiding in the garage of the Griffin home. 

“Do you want to get pizza?” Anya's voice called through the air, cutting Raven's memories of the floppy haired beta boy short. She shifted on the sofa, till she lay on her side, eyeing the tall woman who sold had flour on her cheeks,

“I thought you cooked?” Raven asked as she eyed Anya. 

“nah, made cookies. Ate cookies. No more cookies,” Anya sighed, looking down sadly for a moment, “So, pizza?” she questioned again, her face springing back into a grin instantly. Raven couldn't help but laugh at her, Anya was just a puppy in an adult costume. As the younger woman agreed, she flicked on the small TV that sat opposite her, intending on watching the afternoon showing of Scooby Doo.

Raven grumbled as the news channel blinked to life, a skinny looking man with wineries glasses stared out at her, his face pale and hands shaking as he grasped the papers before him. She rolled her eyes, fingers hovering over the channel button,

 _“breaking news viewers, we have recently been informed that a known drug manufacturing town in the Louwoda valley area has been causing a new disturbance,”_ Raven pushed herself up to a sitting position. The Louwoda Valley was where the Sankru wolf pack held their territory, _“Locals have been reporting sightings of wild wolves for the last few months, damaging the towns eco system quite drastically. But tonight, as locals reported in some noise and frankly insane reports, officers reported to the scene to find something monstrous,”_ The sofa dropped slightly as Anya sat besides Raven. On the screen was what looked to be mobile phone footage or what Raven could only describe as a rhino sized wolf. 

It was defiantly, or had definitely been like them, a werewolf, but now, now it was monstrous. Just like the news anchor had described. The footage wasn't brilliant, blurry and dark, but the two beta women could make out the unnatural size of the creature, the foaming at the mouth, blood coating it's muzzle thickly,

 _“as you can see viewers, this is not a natural wild wolf. This creature is the stuff of nightmares! Do we…do we have contact with the police on sight?”_ The news anchor began talking into his ear phone as Raven turned to Anya,

“We need to call home. This isn't good,” the older woman said, her face pale, eyes wide. Raven nodded quickly, tugging her phone free from the tight jeans she wore. Within seconds she was speed dialing the main house phone for the Kongedakru, hoping, praying Lexa would answer. But it just rang. And rang. And rang.

“fuck!” Raven almost growled sin frustration. They had to have seen the news, Raven briefly thought, then remembered how the farm house television was barely turned on. Dropping her phone onto the sofa, she rubbed her face harshly, “We need to get back home, get a plan together,” she grumbled into the palms of her hands,

_“We have managed to get through to Captain Semet of the Louwoda Valley Police force!”_

_“There is nothing we cannot handle from this so called drug town! I urge any citizens of the Louwoda valley community to stay safely in doors and away from the situation, while defuse any, if not no, actual problems,”_

Again the unnatural footage of the huge white wolf swam across the screen, this time with terrible audio. Raven groaned aloud, searching the room for her laptop as she scooped up her phone again. She dialed in a fresh number, hoping the asshole would answer. Thankfully this person did. As Anya began moving around the apartment, gathering God knows what together, Raven began to speak quickly,

“Wick, I need you to take down a news station,”

“What? Who….hello to you too Reyes!” Raven rolled her eyes as the sarcasm that dripped down the line,

“Chanel 24 news, it needs to come off the air, asap. You've got s better set up then me. Then I need you to get together all the damn fertilizer you have and be ready to build some shit,” Raven barked the orders out quickly, as she booted up her own laptop. Quickly she hit the news channels website, found the footage of the monster quickly,

“What's the big deal?” Wick protested down the phone. Raven sighed heavily as she clicked download on the video,

“Watch the news first if you've gotta, but that station needs to be off air in less then five minutes,” and she hung up. If the footage of that beast stayed on air any longer, the humans would start flocking to the sight, regardless of the police telling them not to. If they saw what ever that creature was, and the likely hood of the Sankru wolves running g around, their secret could be out. The whole human would could know about them within hours. As Raven watched the TV channel, she waited with baited breath for it to go down,

“Raven, we need to go,” Anya's tone was strained as she stood by the front door. Raven held up her hand to her, signaling a wait. The older woman huffed low, a threat before the growls came. Raven held her hand steady as the TV channel began to flicker. She counted each time.

One. Two. Three. Four. Before she could hit five, the screen went to static the rainbow colored standby slide came up. Silently Raven thanked Wick and pushed up to her feet, taking her laptop and phone with her. The channels as down, she had the video footage, they just need to get to Lexa.

**Bellamy**

The building collapsed right behind him as Bellman dragged Echo away. The woman was screaming in terror, her eyes bulging, hands clawing at his grip around her wrist. But he had to keep moving, he could almost feel the hot breath from the monster wolf on his neck. Darting left and right between dead bodies, human and wolf alike, Bellman dove for cover, dragging Echo down too. They hit the ground hard, the dirt floor falling beneath them on impact.

Everything was dark and dusty around him, spiderweb clung to ever inch of his body, as Bellman stared wildly around. It took less then thirty seconds for his wolf night vision to kick in. Besides him, Echo scrambled away from thr open hole above their heads. Flattening herself against a wall behind them. Bellamy followed suit as a gash of hot air poured over them. 

Nia's large wolf nose appeared, just at the opening of where ever they'd fallen, dripping fresh blood right were Bellman had been sat moments before. Echo clung to his, wrapping her hands on his shirt tightly. They held their breaths, eyes staring upwards at the wolf snout. Then it was gone, the ground shaking above them, knocking more bits of ceiling and dust down. Bellamy waited for a few minutes before he took a breath, coughing as he inhale dust and dirt particles.

“What the hell is this?” he muttered, mostly to himself as Echo had begun sobbing quietly while she buried her face into his chest. Taking stock of his surroundings, Bellamy began to realize they where in some sort of tomb. Human and wolf skulls alike lined the walls. Dusty, cracked and old, faded with time and lack of sunlight. Carefully he prized Echo off him, as he began to move carefully around the room. 

There had to be a way out, he decided as he began to scout the walls. Slowly the beta male moved along the walls, trying his hardest not to touch any of the skulls that lined it. He hovered his flat plans jus above them, praying internally that he'd feel a breeze of air somewhere. It took a few minutes, but finally, Bellamy came across a crack in the wall. It took a few minutes more to prize his fingers into the crack and begin sliding the walls to the side. Skulls clattered across the floor, cracking and breaking into pieces as they did, but Bellamy kept pushing the loose slab until there was enough room to slide himself and Echo through. 

He didn't have to call over the terrified female for her to come to him, as soon as the slither of light from the crack washed over her pale completion, Echo was there. She slid through with ease, her skimpy frame hardly touching the slab or wall it had been pushed against. Bellamy followed with abit mire difficulty. But finally he was through, into a blaring white corridor kit by fluorescent lights. Blinking and shielding his eyes, the male wolf found his nose filled with the stretch of chemicals and bleach. And something else, something sweet, like honey. Like an omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add a translation.  
> The Louwoda Valley is a reference to the Shadow Valley clan.   
> Louwoda = Shadow


	14. Chapter 14

**Lexa**

“So this is happening right now?” the alpha asked, her voice small. Raven turned to Lexa, brows furrowed together and gave a tight nod,

“Well this footage is from about half an hour ago, but Wick says they are trying to get past the firewall he put up to show more,” Raven replied, hitting the pause button the footage she'd downloaded,

“What about the Internet?”

“Wick has set up a scanner for anything that remotely relates to this, Monty is manning that, we've got this all on lock down Alpha,” Raven said with a proud nod, meeting Lexa's eyes. The olive skinned woman nodded grimly, turning to the door,

“The police scanner says they’re sending reinforcements now Alpha,” this came from Aden, who’d appeared at the study door way. Lexa worried at her bottom lip, her mind working fast. The more human police officers that arrives at the Sankru lands, the more exposure Nia gave the human world of their kind. The more trouble would come their way. She had to so something, had to stop it,

“has there been any word from Kane? Or Balthazar?” she asked as she began to pace. There wasn't much room to do so. Abby sat next to Raven and Anya on the small settee, while Roan huddled by the window with Octavia and Luna standing sentry next to him. 

“Nothing Alpha,' Abby replied sadly. The doctor's tone was grim, she was still concerned over Clarke, who had broken into a high fever the last hour. 

“We need to attack, we need to defend our secret,” this came urgently from Octavia, “We need to defend our kin,” Lexa knew Octavia meant her own pups, the young alpha wanted to keep her family safe, protected. Lexa could not disagree with that, she felt the drive deep inside to protect the Kongedakru, to protect Clarke. But how? 

Lexa knee if they went charging to the Sankru lands, just as she'd sent Balthazar to do, they'd be wiped out. This thing, this monster that Nia had clearly turned herself into was a far larger best then Lexa had ever encountered before. They'd need a plane a strategy. Something more then just charging into battle. Even with the Wolf’s Bane still bubbling around in her system Lexa knew she couldn't take the monster wolf.

“Show me the video again,” the alpha commanded, watching as the great white wolf tore through buildings, people and wolves like they were paper. As she watched, she tried to figure something out, anything. Nia throat was more exposed this way, but she was clearly stronger. The footage wasn't good, but Lexa could make out patches of fur missing from the beasts flank, exposing soft flesh and puncture wounds. Clearly from where Nia had injected herself with the poison.

“If the humans are sending in more of their own we need to act now,” Anya said quietly, Lexa nodded, meeting her Betas eye. She stood straight then, face creased with thought,

“Luna, I need your help, your wolves. We need to deal with right now, in force,” Luna stepped forward and nodded, needing no more instruction. The russet haired alpha shot Abby a longing glance before she departed the room, “Anya, gather our strongest, our fastest, we leave now,” Anya stood and nodded, following Luna out. Lexa turned to Raven then, “How fast can you build one of your bombs?” the tanned beta wolf grinned wide, closing the laptop with a snap.

“Faster then you can imagine,”

“Good. Abby, I need you to stay here, with, with Clarke. And Octavia –“

“I will fight. I will defend your side My Alpha,” the young girl said definitely, her face set, chest puffed out. Lexa wanted to tell her now, to forbid her from joining them. But the alpha blood that ran through both their veins wouldn't let her. Even if Lexa put Octavia in the cage, she'd break free and be by her side. Lexa nodded sharply, 

“Very well. Lincoln will stay with you Abby, and Aden, protect the pack,” 

“What about me?” Roan asked meekly, his voice small and scared. Lexa rounded on him, 

“You come with me,” Roan's eyes went wide as she spoke, his entire body language changing from relatively relaxed to terrified. He folded onto himself, head low, “You are going to be my bait,” Lexa continued, her tone low, dark. She could feel the power of the Wolf's Bane bubbling within her, pushing her wolf up inside her. She knew her still wolf eyes unnerved the beta male before her, the lush of her alpha aura washing over him made Roan more submissive. He whimpered low as she came closer, “Your mother is the cause of this and you are going to help me stop her,” Roan nodded franticly, dipping his head even lower. Lexa was sure if he spoke his voice would be nothing more then a scared whine. He was practically drowning in het scent, her aura, dominated by her mere presence, “Good,” she whispered, leaning away from him, stepping back. 

Lexa gave him one last look, watching his body quiver in fear. He knew he belonged to them now, the Kongedakru, that he was no longer Azgeda. Roan had run to Clarke first, so technically Lexa figures he was her wolf. The thought of Clarke drew Lexa away from the cowering man and out of the study. Up the stairs and towards her room, towards her mate.

Clarke was exactly how she left her, only a little more sweaty. The omega was tangled in the blankets, her body covered in a sheen of moisture. Her eyes rolled beneath her eyelids, her hands clenching at the sheets. Lexa felt a cold chill down her spine as she watched her mate, the pool of guilt gripping her stomach tightly. The Wolf's Bane had granted her extra strength, extra vitality, yet it tore through Clarke. Lexa approached the bed slowly, cautiously, till she knelt besides her love. She tenderly stroked the hair from Clarke's face, her eyes filled with concern as she did,

“I'm so, so sorry Clarke. I'm going to fix this, to fix you. Its going to be okay,” she whispered, her voice cracking as she did. Lexa felt the sting of tears roll down her cheeks as Clarke trashed against her hand,

“Le…Lex…Lexa…” the omega moaned in her fit full sleep,

“I'm here. I'm here my love,” the alpha murmured, scooting closer to the bed, finding Clarke's clammy hands, gripping it tightly between hers. Clarke fell silent for a moment, Lexa scanning her face franticly, before a shrill scream ripped from the omegas throat. Lexa panicked, unsure what to do. Abby crashed through the door a moment later, brushing Lexa to the side.

The alpha stumbled back as Abby checked her daughter over. Pulse, temperature, not gagging on her own tongue. The screams died down to whimpers as Abby worried her lip,

“You fix this. You go, and you fix this,” the doctor muttered without looking to Lexa.

**Kane**

Kane never thought he'd have to pull himself out of s crumbled building. He'd always watched those terrible action movies and scoffed when the hero did so, but now he found himself tossing rubble from his legs and tugging himself free. He could still feel his toes, so took that as a good sign that nothing was broken. Slowly and carefully, the beta male eased himself free till he hit the ground behind him. For. Ambient he lay there. Staring up at the dark night sky, taking in a deep breath. Evaluating everything.

In the distance he could still hear the whines and barks of wolves fighting the rhino sized beast, hear thr shouts of people, hear the commotion of a mini war raging around him. He didn't want to move, right now he was safe, he could just stare up at the starless sky and be thankful Abby was no were near this place.

A wet nose to his cheek thought otherwise. Indra, still in her dark wolf form, began to kick his face repeatedly, making sure he was still alive. Kane groaned and moved, pausing to rub between the beta females ears. She ruffed and snorted at him, showing her annoyance,

“I'm glad your alive too,” He whispered as he moved to a crouch, looking over the pile of rubble that had once covered him. He could see monster Nia smashing through what building where left, what he assumed were what was left of the Azgeda pack jumping around d her, fighting the Delphi pack. Kane couldn't see Balthazar, he hoped the huge man hadn't fallen in the battle. Indra nudged at his side, whining low. He looked to her. A puzzled expression on his face as she began to panther on the spot, nose pointing away from where the wolves fought. Kane look to the fighting wolves, then back to Indra. She stomped the ground impatiently, moving to bite at the sleeve of his jacket, tugging hard.

Kane let Indra tug him away, towards where she wanted him to be, till he could see what she wanted. A group of police cars and vans, unloading officers decked out in Riot gear. At least twenty figures were crowded together, besides two news crews with cameras pointed towards the wolf battle,

“Shit, shit, _Shit_ ,” Kane cursed, fumbling to tug his phone from his jeans pocket. Unsurprisingly, the mobile device was completely shattered. Kane nearly howled in frustration, as he tossed his phone to the ground. It was useless now, they were alone. Taking a long breath to compose himself, Indra whined again, barking low. He knew what she wanted him to do. Knew what he had to do. Carefully, Kane licked his way through the rubble, towards the human police squad.

“Hey! Hello! Gentlemen!” Kane called out, drawing their attention to him,

“Halt! Stop were you are!” they yelled back at him, voices muffled through riot masks. Kane came to a stop, hands raised in the air. He took a breath, waiting for the officers to approach him,

“Do not move! Stay right were you are!” the officers commanded. Within second they reached him, tugging his arms down and towards his back. Kane didn't struggle,

“Officers, please, I'm here to help! You can't stay here,” Kane pleaded quickly, trying not to struggle against their grip. His hands where clasped in cuffs as he spoke. Behind them, Kane could see the wolf fight getting more intense, the beast that was Nia turned her gaze towards them, the news crew cameras had turned towards the fray, filming the entire time.

“What the fuck? What the fuck is that thing!” one of the faceless officers demanded, grabbing the front of Kane's jacket and shaking him hard,

“You need to leave now, for your safety,” Kane simply replied, keeping his eyes over the masked officers shoulder. Nia had gotten a good look at the group of men now. She had begun to shift her body towards them, her large paws pounding against the ground, “Now! Now you need to leave!” Kane yelled, pushing away from the officers, tugging hard at the flimsy hand cuffs and breaking the links instantly. Kane tried his hardest to usher the police officers towards their vehicles, to get them away. He even turned and ran towards the film crews. Screaming for them to go, to run, hide.

But it was too late, Nia was upon them, her jaws snapping, cracking bodies beneath her teeth. Kane was drenched in the blood of the humans as Nia reigned down mad fury upon them. The police opened fire, semi-automatics, shot guns, smoke grenades. Anything and everything they had to hand. Nothing stopped Nia in her path of destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for sticking with me and still reading! You guys are amazing and wonderful!
> 
> I also recently changed my tumblr handle, ypu cab now find me at;;
> 
> Commander-fuzzy-wolf.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to drop me a message at any time! I'll always reply, come join my little wolf pack!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Octavia**

Saying goodbye to Lincoln and the pups had been difficult, she'd never been far from them for the last few months. They were everything to Octavia, she'd give her life to keep them safe. Deep down in her stomach, Octavia was worried that she was heading towards that very fate. Lincoln had been teary eyed when she'd kissed him goodbye, the pups had been whining for her, their little fat arms reaching out to grab her as she turned and headed for the trucks. It had torn her apart, the fear of never seeing her family again. But Octavia had promised herself, promised them, that she would return. She'd always return.

Anya had gathered enough wolves together that half the Kongedakru pack headed out, at full speed, towards the Sankru lands. It wasn't far, they'd make it within the hour if they floored it. Which was what Anya was doing right then. She was practically leading the pack of trucks that headed towards the territory, Raven and Wick took up the back seat, hobbling together makeshift bombs as they drove,

“Stop! Stop, if you out that wire there its going to throw off the whole detonation system!” Raven growled, Wick huffed and grumbled,

“Yeah, but it I put it here, we can link they all together for a singular blow!” Wick shot back. Octavia rolled her eyes as the two began to argue between themselves.

The young alpha female trained her eyes through the windscreen, to the only truck ahead of them. The one pushing way past the speed limit and with only one passengers. Lexa. She drove like a bat out of hell, leading the way. 

Octavia couldn't imagine how the alpha felt right then, her aunt was the cause of all this trouble, she'd spared her because she was family and it had led to this. Because of Nia it was likely an entire pack was dead and gone, that some of their own may be gone, the human might know about them, and Clarke, Clarke might be lost.

“How's Monty doing with the news block?” Anya called to the two arguing wolves in the back. There was a pause, then Raven spoke up,

“He's set up five more firewalls to stop any news spreading, but he's still finding leaks. There has to be more humans showing up. He says mostly phone footage,” Raven had a Bluetooth device strapped into her ear, just for the little computer with Monty to keep them updated. He was a quite beta wolf, who kept himself hidden mostly. Staring at his computers and gaming consoles most of the time. Monty creeped out Octavia, mainly due to his wide eyes and pale completion. Octavia could barely remember what had happened last time humans had cross d into wolf territory. She remembered Clarke tearing them apart, killing all those hunters, so there must have been someone behind the scenes, working to keep that out of the news? Maybe the hunters had their own network of cover ups. Just like the Kongedakru did. Octavia definitely knew that if the human truly did find out about them, they'd be in some serious shit. 

It was bad enough that some human hunters knew, that they came looking for then. For their pelt, their blood, their lives. If the rest of the human race discovered what lurked in the shadow, just beneath the surface, only Mother Moon would know what would happen. Octavia feared for her pups, for her pack, her family. She feared that if they didn't stop Nia and her pack of mongers that they, the Kongedakru, would suffer the most.

“Good. Good, keep him on it, tell him I'll make him 50 cookies every time he stops a leak,” Raven scoffed at the promise, relaying the message through her ear piece quickly,

“He said your on,” Raven passed on the message and Anya gave a tight smile. The tension in the truck was high, Octavia could feel her inner wolf, her alpha blood, pulsing through her. She couldn't sit still, her fingers rapped against her thighs, feet patted the foot well beneath then. She envied Raven and Wick for being able to busy their hands as they drove. Envied Anya for being able to concentrate on their route. Though that didn't last long. 

The truck ahead was pulling over, along with the rest that followed, as Anya mirrored their Alpha's vehicle, Octavia was jumping free from the confines of the truck, stripping off where she landed. She was ready. Lexa approached her wolves, face set, shirt and pants clean from her body, she stood in her underwear, body tense. 

“Anya, Penn, stay with Raven and Wick till the bombs are ready, then you know what to do. The rest of you, we join with the Floukru on the eastern ridge, then we attack,” there was a chorus of agreement as the wolves began to strip down to nothing but their bare flesh. Octavia was already by Lexa's side, following her into the dense trees that surrounding their vehicles,

“I'll be on your left,” Octavia said quietly. She only got a nod from her Alpha. She could feel Lexa's aura pulsing, pushing out all around her, it had felt that way since the crazed human man had bitten her a few days ago. It felt feral, wild, powerful. Every muscle in Lexa's finely tuned body was tight and coiled, almost completely visible under her olive skin. Octavia couldn't help but admire her, Lexa was the goddess Octavia admired. Such a strong, powerful leader, the perfect alpha. The mighty Alpha,

“Keep alert. We don't know how many Azgeda or Sankru are left,” Lexa grunted as she disappeared to shift forms. Octavia followed suit, feeling confident and strong, knowing Lexa was by her side, she knew she'd see her pups again.

**Bellamy**

Echo refused to move from where she'd sunk to the floor, her eyes still wildly staring around the white corridor. Bellamy toyed briefly with the notation of leaving her there, but he knew he couldn't. So he gathered her in his arms, hoisting her up against his chest. Echo buried her face into the nook of his neck as Bellman began to move down the brilliantly white corridor. It was so brightly lit that the fluorescent lights had begun to make his eyes ache.

The scent of an omega still filled his nose, pulling him to follow it. It smelt like a heat, a damn strong one at that, but they were no where near a full moon, the usual time for an omega to hit their heats. It couldn't be possible. Echo whimpered in his arms as they got closet to the source of the scent, it washed over the both, not effecting them quite as badly as it would an Alpha, but they could feel it. Like an electric buzz across the skin, a current that tingled every hair folic to stand on end,

“I can smell them Bell, I can almost taste them,” Echo whined. Bellamy looked down at her, meeting the red ring iris’s and wondered if the Wolf's Bane that ran through her blood made her feel like an Alpha. He knew the drug, the poison was made by cutting a certain plant with only Alpha blood, so maybe those particles had begun to make Echo be more susceptible to the omega scent. 

“Where?” he asked, his tone unsure. If there where omega wolves trapped down here, he had to save them. If Nia had trapped them, he couldn't imagine what torture they'd been through after what Clarke had told him Nia had planned for her. 

“Ne..next door,” Echo whine, buying her face against him again. He could see it, the last door before what he hopes was an exit. He reached it and carefully set down Echo on the floor. She instantly began clawing at the white door, drawing her nails harshly against the metal frame, a low growl in her chest. Bellamy took a breath, his senses over whelmed by the omega scent. He pushed and stepped inside, eyes wide at the sight.

Two young omegas, a male and female, lay strapped down to identical metal tables. They were unconscious by the looks of it, several tubes hanging from their main arteries, pumping blood towards a station behind them. Bellamy paused for a moment, taking it all in. All the lab equipment, all the blood tubes, and the vials. Stacked neatly to the left of the door sat two sets of different colored vials. One he knew instantly to be Wolf's Bane, the luminous purple standing out against the white walls and silver tables. The other, which Bellamy hoped deep down was a cure, was a buttercup yellow. Like the sun on a beautiful summers day. It radiated warmth as he approached it. 

“Don't…please…no more…” the strained, cracked voice came from the male omega on the metal tables. Bellamy turned to see him, the boy was pale, but clearly his skin should have been a deep brown before half his blood was drained, “Pl…plea….se…” the boy begged as Bellman approached, “No…no more…” he whimpered, his omega scent overflowing Bellamy's senses. Echo whined from the door way. Carefully Bellamy began to undo the tubes from thr boys arms, sliding the needles free from his pale flesh, applying pressure to the puncture wounds as he did,

“What's your name?” Bellamy asked, trying to keep his tone calm and level. The boys eyes rolled up to meet his own, scared and wide. He stared for a moment, unsure of this new wolf that loomed over him,

“Mill…Miller..” he whimpered as Bellamy moved onto the restrains that held him down, from his wrists to hos ankles. The boy held deathly still as Bellamy worked, his breaths coming in short pants. He was scared, 

“I’m going to get you somewhere safe,” Bellman reassured Miller again, helping him up to a sitting position, legs hanging over the edge of the metal table. The boy whimpered as he moved, his body stiff and aching, 

“They…they took our blood. Played with it. That woman, the one with the white hair…”

“Nia. She did some bad shit, and I'm going to get you away from it,” Bellman promised, “Can you stand?” Miller nodded slowly, wiggling with toes slightly. The beta male turned to the girl then, she was just as pale as Miller, hair fanned out around her head, it looked unwashed, unkempt. Bellamy had to wonder how long these kids, these omegas had been down here, “Do you know her name?” Bellamy asked as the room around then shook. Like an earthquake was above them, like a monster wolf was stomping around in anger. Like Nia knew where Bellamy was. 

“Munroe…she's been here longer then me, they tried to get her to do thing…with the alphas…” Miller shuddered as he spoke, his eyes dropping to the ground, “I don't think she did. But they kept trying. Even when I was here,” the boys tone dropped to sadness, rather then fear,

“She comes too,” Bellman said, more to himself then to Miller, stepping towards the girl to undo her from her own tubes and restrains. He worked quickly, the ground above them had begun to shake more violently. Be time Bellman had undone the leather straps on Munroe's arms and legs, removed the tubes and needles, she begun to stir, “Hey, hey. Its okay. In going to get you out of here,” Bellamy soothed as the girl cried out in shock, in fear. She scuttled against the metal table she lay on, gathering herself into a ball.

“Munroe, Munroe, it's okay, he's going to help up,” Miller urged, struggling to his feet. Bellamy eyed Miller as he walked forward, almost like a baby deer, “We’re getting out of here,” the young omega reached for the girl, his friend. She moved towards him, folding against his chest. Just as Echo had done to Bellamy not a few minutes before. The room rumbled, a few tiles from the ceiling clattering down onto the floor. Nia knew.

“Fuck, we have to go. Now,” Bellamy ordered, helping Munroe down from the table. As they headed to the door and a whimpering Echo, Bellamy paused. He darted to the table lined with vials. Grabbing as many of the buttercup yellow vials as he could, Bellamy ripped a strip of his shirt away, wrapped the vials within it and tucked then into his pocket. Maybe this would be what they needed for Lexa, maybe this would redeem him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry for such a delay on this one, had some RL issues that I had to deal with, priorities and all. Adult life is a killer! Haha, so thanks for waiting and hanging on for this one. Its my second attempt at writing this damn chapter. So I hope you all enjoy!

**Clarke**

_Clarke felt like she was the sun. Her body burnt like one hundred heats all depending on her at once. Her skin itched like it did just before a full moon. Her body ached like she'd run for miles and miles. Her mouth was dry and her limbs heavy. Yet she felt so alive all at the same time. With a low groan, the blonde omega rolled onto her back, blinking open her blazing violet eyes. She stared around herself, finding that she was not in her bedroom, but rather the forest outside. Or what she assumed was the forest._

_The trees were thicker, more clumped together. Their leaves brilliant greens, not like thre orange and browns that usually depicted the autumn season they were currently in. All around Clarke was the sounds of life, crickets, owls, rabbits, anything and everything that could live in the forest was speaking to her all at once. She clutched at her head as it began to throb, the noises graduating getting louder and louder, till Clarke thought her eardrums may burst. She opened her mouth, letting loose a shrill scream of pain. Then silence. It fell like a thick blanket over her surroundings, making her think for a moment that she'd gone deaf._

_“Hello Princess,” Clarke's wolf eyes shot up, meeting the clear blue eyes of her father. Jake Griffin stood before her, a warm smile on his soft face, arms crossed over his broad chest as he lent against a thick oak. He looked exactly how she remembered him when she was four years old. Tall, strong and happy. His smile touched his eyes brilliantly as he watched his omega daughter gather herself together,_

_“What…where am I?” Clarke asked, her voice timid as she looked up at her father. Jake laughed lightly before offering his hand to her. She took it, getting to her feet and staring around the trees. It was all so familiar. Yet different. From the corner of her eye, Clarke saw the shimmer of a wolf stalk past, big, dark and bulking,_

_“You’re up here,” Jake said lightly, tapping her forehead. Clarke frowned. If this was all in her head, then something was wrong. This couldn't be a dream, she had to be hallucinating,_

_“Why?” Clarke questioned, confusion taking over her mind. The shadow of the wolf shifted past Jake, it's eyes flicking from yellow to violet. Jake laughed again, the noise washed over Clarke's skin, making the aches and tingles she felt burn more so. Her flesh began to ripple, like water being disturbed,_

_“You tell me kiddo. You tell me why you’re here and not out there,” Jake's replied, his tone more somber now. Clarke looked up from her arms, recoiling at the sight before her. Jake's face had twisted and changed. Bloodied and destroyed, only half of her father's features looked back at her, “You tell me why you couldn't save me? Why you couldn't save Jasper or Fox? Why you won't save any of them?” his mouth oozed blood as he spoke, and whilst she stepped further back he began moving closer to her. Behind him the forest turned dark and menacing. Flames erupted from the trees, turning them into deathly pyres. Jake's steps dragged black gunk behind him, tainting the ground beneath him. It seeped like oil towards Clarke, thick and tar like, reaching for as her own father did with bloodied fingers,_

_“No! No!” Clarke cried, her skin burning from the lick of the flames that began to surround her. The roar filled her ears, the baying of a far off wolf echoing through her mind, yellow eyes flashing in her vision, between the burning trees._

_“Where is your mate? Where is your Alpha? Who's going to save you?” Clarke’s own voice filled the blonde’s head, just as distinct as her father's had been. The omegas eyes shot open, she found herself standing, surrounded by fire and rubble, facing herself._

_The mirror image of Clarke stood tall and proud, naked body smeared with blood and war paint. Painting her flesh in crimson and black,_

_“Who will save you when you can't save them?” her own voice came from the bloodied double. Distorted and low, the mirror Clarke's eyes blazed violet and red, a wicked tint taunting her,_

_“Who's supposed to lead? Supposed to be the Alpha?” the bloodied version asked again, her teeth fanged. Clarke stared in horror as she watched herself lunge forward, body twisting and breaking as she shifted mid flight. Clarke's golden wolf landed gracefully before her, her pelt stained crimson and black, eyes brilliantly bright against the dark colors. Her skin itched and rippled again, as if seeing her own wolf form made her want to truly be as a wolf, the omega could feel the push of her inner wolf, straining to break free from its human cage._

_She could feel her blood boiling again, coursing through her veins like hot lava, her limbs shook, not a shiver but a tremble of energy surging through her. The promise of power, of dominance. The blonde omega swallowed hard, taking the bitter washing of stomach bile on her tongue. Her eyes rose to meet the golden Wolf's luminous gaze as it approached her, slowly, cautiously, eyes never leaving her. Nose to nose, the golden wolf loomed down over Clarke, it's breaths hot and smelling of death,_

_“Who's going to save them?” the wolf breathed, its’ voice low and gravel like, scraping against her skin like sandpaper. Clarke couldn't stop the scream of frustration that ripped from her throat, shoving at her own wolf form. Her body twisted and broke as she did, anger surging through her as she kicked away the golden beast. She felt her skin split, tear and she'd, a waterfall of fur spilling forth. Coating her body as it changed shape, her internal organs overloaded with endorphins to keep Clarke alive as she shifted, pushing herself forward, faster and harder._

_**I will save them! I am Alpha!** _

_She thought as a howl cut from her body, her paws hitting the ground beneath her, clawing at the soft dirt. Clarke twisted herself to face the mirror wolf. She roared and howled low and long, her blood pulsing, heart thumping, power running through her. She felt strong, stronger then ever before. She felt like a God, like she could do anything, like she would do anything._

**Lexa**

Lexa led her pack into the fray with sheer determination. She could feel the power that the Wolf's Bane gave her coursing through her like an electric flow. Buzzing along her skin, through her senses, pushing her forward; faster, harder then ever before. They hit the rubble of the town as a group and instantly fanned out.

Octavia stuck by to her closely, keeping close to her Alpha's side as the two of them made a beeline for the rhino sized monster wolf. Roan had already broken away to serve his purpose. Lexa could hear the rest of her Betas taking down any opposing wolves. From Azgeda to Sankru, her pack picked through the traitors with ease. Leaving Nia for her. 

As Lexa and Octavia rounded another upturned car, something caught Lexa's eye from the left. A group of human formed wolves, stumbling from a cellar hatch in the ground. She scented the air quickly, recognizing one of her own. Bellamy. Lexa gave the smallest of yips to Octavia, signaling for her to go to him, he had there're others with him. Weak wolves are in need of protection. They were currently behind Nia, away from her nose. Now would be the time to get them to safety. Octavia whined low in response. She didn't want to leave her alpha, Lexa knew this, she could see it in her eyes. She ruffed and growled, nodding her head again. Octavia ears went flat as she submitted, lopping over to her brother and the others who trailed behind him. For a moment Lexa watched on, her mind wandering to Clarke.

Her mate. Poisoned and possibly dying. Something so out of her own control Lexa didn't know what to do. She didn't even know if there was a cure, for herself or for Clarke. She felt a pang of jealousy towards Octavia Blake then, the younger alpha female had her family, her mate, brother and pups. And yet Lexa barely had that. She had a mate who couldn't bare her a sire, who she'd then poisoned by accident. She'd never known her family, even thought they'd been there all along. And now, what was left of her blood relatives, was reeking distraction through the Sankru pack lands and probably exposing their entire secret to the human world. In the pit of her belly, Lexa felt extremely responsible for all the events that had transpired on such a short space of time.

Tearing her yellow and red eyes from the Blake siblings, Lexa squared her shoulders, scanning the land before her. She could just make out the form of Roan as a wolf standing before his own mother. He whined and yipped, speaking to her the only way he could as a wolf. Nia had stilled as her son stood before her, his ears flat to his skull, his body submitting to the beast that was his mother. Lexa waited and watched with baited breath, hoping, praying that this plan might work. That the mother would surrender to her son. The ground shook as Nia roared, his paws pounding the ground as she lunged forward, jaws snapping at her son. Roan cried out as the huge mouth connected with his body, a sickening crunch filling the air and he fell silent. 

Lexa growled low in her chest, feeling anger and sadness all at once. Her brain kicked into over drive, the Wolf's Bane taking control. She could see the white back of the beast before her, and an easy route to launching herself upon it. A flash of fear ran through her mind. What if she died here? Now? Would Clarke know how much Lexa loved her, ever since the day she first laid eyes on her? The alpha within her, infected by Wolf's Bane, growled and told her,

_Yes, yes she knows. Yes you will tell her again. Yes. Yes. Clarke, Clarke, love. Eternity. Forever._

Lexa pushed forward then, her paws digging into the rubble and dirt, surging forward faster then she'd even ran before. She bounded up the ruins of a building, throwing herself into the air as she reached the edge. She braced herself as she made contact with Nia's back, fangs latching into the monster Wolf's ruff. Pointed tips digging in deep, tasting the metallic of blood in her throat as she clung on for dear life. Nia roared, rising up onto her hind legs, stomping down onto the ground hard. The vibrations shuddered through her massive body, rocking Lexa loose from her grasp. She hit the ground hard with a soft whimper of pain. Nia loomed over her, dripping with blood and foam, splashing around Lexa as her jaw loomed in.

Lexa refused to expect defeat then, even as Nia's jaws closed around her hind leg, the crunch of bone didn't hurt that much, the poison on her veins numbing the pain. Instead the alpha scratched and dug her claws into the beasts’ muzzle, determined to take some of Nia with her. Lexa growled and roared, biting and clawing, trying her hardest to push away the snout that held her now broken leg. Nia raised her head, pulling Lexa with her, she tossed the young wolf about, throwing her into the air and away. 

As Lexa hit the dirt again, howling as pain ricocheted through her body. Her leg hung limply and was completely numb, the bone jutting out of skin in horrid angles, blood pouring freely. She heard roars and howls surround her then, drawing Lexa's attention to where Nia stood, looming over the rubble. The alpha saw her pack, running in to her aid. Gustus and Indra, going for the throat, Anya and Octavia, for the legs. She saw Balthazar and his wolves attacking both flanks, Luna launching onto Nia's back, three different wolf packs attacking one major threat at once. While below them, the human formed Raven and Wick quickly moved in a circle around the huge wolf, planting their bombs quickly. Lexa pushed to her feet, ignoring the dull ache from her leg as she moved back towards the fray. She would be there as Nia fell. She would see the life drain from her eyes.

The monster wolf shook her body and in one smooth motion every wolf that was upon her fell away, Raven and Wick hit the ground, the earth shaking as Nia began to move forward, her black eyes locked on Lexa. Nia’s body began to shift and ripple, growing in size as it did. Lexa stared in horror as it happen, feeling the icy grip of dread within her. It wasn't going to make any difference. No matter how many wolves or bombs they had, Nia was going to win. Lexa could hear her pack calling out, as human and wolves, telling her to run to hide as Nia closed in on her. It was too late, Lexa told herself, as Nia looked over her, jaws snapping, ready to devour her.

Too late, Lexa told herself, as she prepared for her death, the thought of her mate filling her mind. Clarke's smile, Clarke's laugh, the way her skin felt against hers. The way she smelt in the morning, after a run, after a heat. The love Lexa felt for her, the need to be with her, to see her. Lexa felt the hot breath and stench from Nia's mouth as she closed her eyes, waiting. 

But it never came. The jaws of death where gone, in one swift motion Lexa felt her life be given back to her. The monster wolf gave a noise that Lexa knew would haunt her dreams for years to come, high pitched and pain filled, Nia dropped away from the young alpha prize, her wolf eyes open, watching as a golden wolf tore at the monster wolf’s throat. Blood sprayed through the air, hitting the ground in huge droplets, raining down around Lexa as the beast roared in pain.

It didn't take long for Lexa to recognize the wolf that clung to her aunts throat, Clarke's distinct shade of fur was unlike Lexa had ever seen before. Nor was the way the omega was acting. She ripped and tore at Nia, like she had nothing else to loseLike this was her last battle, her last hurrah. Clarke attacked like she was a fighting with her last breath.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bellamy**

“Come on, we have to keep moving,” Bellamy grunted, tugging the girl, Monroe,forward. She whimpered, clutching at his chest, feet dragging through the soft ground. The sky had opened and begun to rain heavily moments before, the ground going muddy and hard to navigate with not one, but two extremely weak omegas who reeked of their heat hanging off him.

True, their scents and pheromones didn't effect Bellamy like they would an Alpha, but the smelt still clung to his nose thickly. Miller whimpered as he slipped and hit the ground, his front landing fully in the mud. Octavia barked and nudged the boy with her nose, pushing him to stand up. Echo whined behind them, fidgeting in the mud. Bellamy shot her a look, catching sight of her nervous glances to and from the battle they tried to navigate away from. Bellamy couldn't ignore the sound of wolves fighting even as he dragged Munroe through the dirt. He dropped to his knees just enough to tug Miller up, wrapping his arm under the boy's arms. The beta male grunted with staring as he pulled Miller up, digging his feet into the rain soaked ground to move forward again. Octavia whined and danced around him, her wolf body tense, eager, flowing with Alpha energy. She kept stopping to sniff the omegas, scenting them. She knew they weren't right,unmated, weak. And Octavia’s basic instincts told her to protect. As thunder clapped overhead once more, the monster and beast that was once the Azgeda’s Alpha roared loudly, the lightening illuminating her large silhouette against the ground. The omegas whimpered, their body's trembling against Bellamy’s,

"We have to keep going,” he grunted, tugging forward. He had to get then out of here, away from the battlefield. He could see more wolves flicking to join his pack, his Alpha, in fighting Nia. Luna's pack, the Delphi, Kongedakru wolves, all appearing from the shadows of the building that once made up the Sankru village. They all ran towards the beast that roared and howled, all going to Lexa's aid. Bellamy could feel the pull, the need to join the fight. But he had a job to do, the weight of the vials in his pocket reminded him of that. He had to save these omegas, save the yellow fluid, and maybe save more in the long run. The rain was growing thicker and harder, coming down in thick sheets as Octavia stopped circling her brother. She'd grown still, her wolf eyes locked on the fray, drawing Bellamy's attention to where she started.

He watched in horror as the body of their Alpha, of Lexa, flew through the air. Bellamy felt his mouth fall open, watching the mighty Alpha hit the ground, skidding through the mud, fallen. Lexa wasn't supposed to fall. Octavia charged forward, joining with another wolf as they surged towards Nia. He could see Raven and Wick moving quickly around Nia's huge wolf body, planting small metal objects into the ground. No doubt something explosive. Behind them Bellamy could just make out Luna launching onto Nia's back, Balthazar going for her legs and his own sister diving into the fray. The wolves fought hard and furiously, the rain doing little to stop them. Bellamy huffed, gripping the two omegas, pulling the forward. He would get his job done.

“Echo! Echo, give me a hand,” Bellamy called out through gritted teeth, waiting for the beta woman to help take some of the omega’s weight. It never came.

“She...she's gone…” Miller mumbled weakly, his hand grasping Bellamy's chest, big brown eyes staring into the beta males. Bellamy sucked in a breath, he wasn't even surprised, Echo was Azgeda by blood.

A coward.

“Okay...okay…” Bellamy grumbled, pushing forward. Miller whimpered low, moving his legs stiffly, Monroe was no use, she'd long since passed out, her body simply sagging against Bellamy's. He would do this. He had to. Bellamy drove himself forward, the sound of thunder and howls haunting his back as he moved away. He couldn't help them, but he could help the Omega’s, even if Echo had run away.

As another roll of thunder clapped through the air, and Bellamy felt the electric charge prickle his skin. A bit of pure white lightening struck the ground a few meters before him, slamming into the smouldering remains of one of the science labs, the metal of the unturned tables shining brilliantly as the shock waves coursed through it. At the same time the ground shook, the huge paws of Nia's massive body slamming against the ground, a long baying echoing through the sky. Bellamy lost his footing then, falling to his knees with the two omegas. The thunder cracked again, along with the heavy continuous “thub-thub” of approaching helicopters. The young beta male raised his eyes to the sky, blinking the rain from his vision as he saw the airborne vehicles approaching. This was incredibly bad.

“Bellamy! BELLAMY!” came the shout of a voice Bellamy was glad to hear. Kane came running towards him, slipping and sliding through the mud, his clothes torn and stained with blood, clinging to his lithe frame from the heavy rain,

“Help...take...the girl,” Bellamy panted as Kane reached him, taking hold of the unconscious Monroe instantly. Kane lifted her in his arms with ease as Bellamy pulled himself and Miller up,

"Omega's?” Kane questioned, his eyebrows cocking in confusion. Bellamy nodded quickly, eyes going back to the overhead helicopters,

“Humans?” he questioned as they began to move again, the angered roars of Nia growing louder and louder. Bellamy didn't look back, instead he swung Miller up into his arms to mirror how Kane held Monroe,

“Yeah. I tried to stop them, there was a group of police up on the ridge, but Nia wiped them out. One of them must have called in backup before...before she got to them,”

Kane explained as they moved further and further away from the fighting wolves. As they hit the slope that led up to the valley ridge, the two men began to slip and slide, digging their feet hard into the group to make their way up,

“If they get any evidence-”

“I know. But I think it's too late for that,” Kane muttered sadly as they reached the top. Bellamy paused then.

Turning to look down at the ruins that once was a town. The heavy rain was turning into more of a small pond now, the pack wolves were hardly visible in the heavy downpour, but Nia, you could probably see Nia from space Bellamy mused. The helicopters still circled overhead, he couldn't make out if they were news, or police or even army. But they weren't going anywhere. As the two men watched, clutching omega wolves in their arms, the ground shook again. Brilliantly bright explosions erupted around Nia's malformed wolf body, shaking the ground right up the ridge. As the pyrotechnics filled the air, the helicopters veered off, the rain splashed upwards instead of down and Nia disappeared into the ground with a chilling wail.

* * *

 

**Raven**

Raven landed hard on her but as the gargantuan wolf thundered it's paws against the muddy floor. She groaned at the pain that ricocheted through her body, making her lame leg throb hard. Then she remembered the detonator she'd been holding. It was no longer in her hand. Scrabbling through thick mud, the dark haired woman tried her hardest to locate the little silver box,

“Fuck.. _Fuck!_ ” she cursed, her hands swimming through the pools of dirt and water. The heavy rain wasn't helping anything, just swallowing up the bombs the detonator, any sign of hope. “Raven! Raven, blow the switch! Do it now!” Wick called out, she looked up, barely making out the sodden blonde haired man from under nails massive wolf belly. She shook her head, throwing hands in the air,

“I lost it! The detonator!” she called back, trying to be heard over the battle cries of their comrade wolves who still fought away. Wick stared in horror at her, the hope draining from his face. Raven sobbed, staring out at the battle that played before her. She could see her lover, Anya, side by side with Octavia. Darting in and out to bite and claw at Nia's thick legs, the two she-wolves slipped and skidded in the mud every time they went in, barely hitting their mark and when they did, it hardly made a dent. Raven could make out the russet wolf form of Luna, the Floukru alpha, attached to Nia's thick neck, her grip flaunting every time the mutant wolf shook her head. Then there was Lexa, their mighty leader, who lay before the hulking beast, her body broken.

“It's no good...it's too late..” Raven whimpered to herself, hanging her head in defeat. This was it. And she hadn't even told Anya she loved her.

“Hey. Hey, Reyes! Look! Look!” Wick called out again, making Raven almost reluctantly pull her head up to meet his eyes. She caught sight of his waving hand, following its pointed finger to where three people had hit the dirt, no more than 100 metres from her position. Raven watched with confusion for a moment, then, as the lightening hit the ground, slamming into what appeared to be metal table, lighting it up instantly.

_Of course!_ Raven thought, giving up hope for finding the detonator. Instead she searched for the wiring that connected the entire ring of bombs she and Wick had laid out around the rhino sized wolf. It didn't take long till Raven's nimble fingers were tugging along the line. Dragging herself through the mud. She met Wick by the tail end of the elephantine wolf, a grin already plastered on his wet face. He tugged out what looked to be a large car antenna and waved it proudly in the air,

“We need more than just that,” Raven scoffed, whining the rain from her eyes, “I know. That's why I have more wiring. I'm going to link it all to that there!” Wick grunted, pushing to his feet with a struggle. The mud had become like quicksand now.Clinging to their bodies thickly, like a sinkhole would. In the back of her mind, Raven hoped that would work in their favour once the explosions went off. She watched as Wick wrapped the antenna in the thick coil of wire he'd pulled from his pocket then began to move backwards away from it, towards another upturned table. As the thunder rolled once more, Raven's eyes widened. He wasn't close enough,

“Wick!” she cried out, her voice not quite making it over the thunder for him to hear.Raven stared in horror at the lightening hit the table, filling the night with a brilliant white light. Wicks screams filled her ears then as the light died away. He had clutched onto one of table legs, while his other hand he gripped the end of the wiring, which now sparked with current. Raven blinked for a moment, realising very quickly what was about to happen.

Pushing herself through the mud as quickly as she could, Raven tried her hardest to get away from the first set of bombs before they went off.


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

**Clarke**

When Clarke opened her eyes, she found herself in damp darkness, a gentle, rhythmic 'thub-thub' in her ears, like the aftershocks of a headache. For a moment nothing was clear, her line of sight had a fuzzy tinge to it. Like she was dreaming, or having a nightmare, she wasn't sure which one. Slowly the blonde Omega moved herself to sit up, glad she was in human form once more. The flashing images of her own wolf taking form swarmed into Clarke's mind, reminding her of the bizarre dream she'd experienced.

From her dead father talking to her, to seeing herself, bloodied and covered in muck and soot. Then battling that huge, white mutated wolf. It all seemed so real, so true. But it was nothing more than a dream. So she thought. Clarke shook her head, trying to clear the images from her mind. The omega groaned as her body ached and throbbed from the movement. Rolling her shoulders, Clarke looked around, expecting to see the poster covered walls of her shared bedroom. Maybe even the welcoming sight of Lexa's beautifully sculpted back muscles as she worked out again, that's what she figured the thub-thub was. Lexa, pulling herself up on the bathroom doorframe, wearing those tiny black pants again.

What she found instead was something far more horrific and of nightmares.

Clarke gasped as she found hundreds, upon hundred of cracked, blackened skulls staring back at her from the surrounding walls, their hollow, empty sockets glaring out at her. Staring right into her soul. She tore her eyes away, looking down at her own naked body and found a bed of broken bones and bodies below her. Clarke stared from her own form, which to her horror, was caked in dirt and blood, to the mangled corpses beneath her. Much like the dream version of herself had been. Blood and muck soaked, burnt into Clarke's memory. The omega scrambled to her feet, slipping and sliding along the ground, over the carcases she'd been laid on. She stumbled and fell, coming face to face with a body she recognized.

Gustus stared up at her, his eyes still, face white and mud streaked. The huge man lay still and naked, just as he would if he was asleep after the shift from man to wolf.

Though as Clarke franticly dragged her heavy limbs to check his pulse, she found nothing. Swallowing a sob, the omega threw herself away from the dead beta wolf. Her legs dragged through the deep mud and bodies, till she found the skull covered wall and pressed herself tightly to it, taking in her surroundings and predicament quickly. Her body ached and groaned with each movement, her heart thudding in her chest.

No longer did her blood boil and churn within her veins, instead it felt icy cold, wrapping around her internal organs like a icy vice. Each breath was a labour for the omega, dragged out with difficulty. Clarke felt like she was going to have a heart attack, like everything was giving up. She didn't know if it was the shock setting in from her nightmarish surroundings or the dual poisons in her system.

Around her it smelt like a tomb, like a mass grave. Where death haunted each and every shadow, like the grim reaper was waiting to wrap it's cold grip around her. Above her head was a huge hole, ragged and by the looks of it, man made, and the source of that rhythmic noise. Helicopters, two of them, circling the huge hole. It let in a waterfall of heavy rain and a slip stream of mud on the opposite side to Clarke. The blonde followed the flow of mud and water to where it landed, hitting the tomb floor heavily across from her.

There, lying in a broken pile, underneath the mud, was the broken body of Nia, the once powerful Azgeda Alpha. Clarke stared at the woman, just as naked as she, but twisted, wrong. Some of her limbs where bulbous and distorted, the one hand Clarke could see was clawed with talons, still coated with white fur, her face a mixture of wolf snout and human. She looked stuck between forms; half wolf, half woman. The omega remembered the huge white wolf then, the one that she'd fought in her dreams.

What she thought were dreams.

She remembered attacking, defending her fallen nate, ripping at the gargantuan monstrosities throat. Digging her fangs and claws in. She remembered claps of lightening, the blow of explosions and falling. Falling with the huge wolf beneath her teeth. Clarke swallowed hard then, her throat rough and dry. Carefully, the blonde picked her way across the pit of bodies, towards the broken body of Nia, struggling with her heavy limbs. She felt like she'd been in a coma for weak, unsure of how to use her body in its weakened state.

Focusing on her goal, Clarke could only think one thing. _She had to be dead._

If all those dreams were real, then Nia had to be dead. She'd fallen under Clarke's rage, under her Wolf's Bane endured power, she had to be dead. As she reached her, Clarke dropped to her knees, the cold mud swallowing her lower legs greedily, she reached forward sheepishly, touching the cool skin of Nia's shoulder. Nothing. The twisted form made no movement, no sound. Nothing. She was dead. Gone. Defeated. Clarke felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders then, a low sigh of relief loose from her lips. She closed her eyes, tipping her head back to let the cold rain water wash over her muddied face. Finally she could free from this dread of the bitch. Finally she could go home to Lexa and they wouldn't have to worry.

Finally.

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief, this was cut short from her body by a death grip on her wrist. Clarke held back the scream that threatened to break free, instead she stared down at the hand, at Nia's twisted half wolf hand, that gripped her tightly. She found the woman's eyes, one bloodshot and one black, staring up at her like the empty sockets of the skulls that surrounded them,

 “Y..yo...you…om..omeg..a...min..mine..” Nia choked out, trying her hardest to pull herself free from the mud slide. Clarke wrenched her arm free, glaring down at the broken woman. She felt her blood bubble and boil, the last remnants of the Wolf's Bane poison washing through her body quickly.

“I was never yours,” Clarke found herself growling, in a voice she didn't recognise. One that was deeper, more animalistic than she'd ever thought possible for herself. Nia made a low whine, stretching her mangled, misshapen arm out again. Her black eyes bulged as she frantically reached for Clarke's naked form. But the omega was done. She'd had enough of this woman causing such a threat to her, to her family, her pack.

Enough was enough.

So, just like Nia had done to her own sister years before, Clarke reached down, grabbed the Alpha woman's head, and twisted hard with the last of her strength. The crunch of bone echoing around the tomb and into the dark night. Only she could hear it, only Clarke would be haunted by the crack of the woman's neck breaking, with the gentle 'thub-thub' of helicopters overhead and the cold chill of rain water dripping down her naked body as the omega fell backwards into the dirt, welcoming the darkness that engulfed her.

 

* * *

 

 

**Kane**

 

Kane led Bellamy towards the far tree line, where he knew the Packs vehicles would be parked. His plan was simple, get Bellamy and the two omegas into a car, send them on their way then return to the ruins of the Sankru lands. He had to help his pack, find Lexa, and Indra. All of them, before the humans did. The explosion would have drawn more than just the attention of the helicopters by now. The elder beta male had no doubt that the explosion came from the idea of Raven, and probably Wick.

Mechanics and engineers, always tinkering, always for the best of the pack. They'd reached the tree line now, Bellamy panting slightly as he carried the weight of Miller in his arms. The two omegas were still flat out unconscious, sleeping soundly against the comforting, safe weight of the two betas, Kane supposed this was the most comfort they'd ever had. What Bellamy had told him, Kane had supposed the two young wolves had never know kindness or safety. Kane knew the Kongedakru would take them, care for them, without a doubt. He just hoped Lexa would be alive to supervise the induction of the two new omegas into their pack. Picking their way through the trees, Bellamy came to the first truck, one Kane recognised to be Anya's,

“Kane, I found something else,” the younger man panted as he set about opening the back door of the truck. Kane followed suit, opening the opposite door and setting the sleeping Monroe on the back seat. As Bellamy mirrored him with Miller, he looked up sheepishly,

“I don't know if it's helpful or not. But it was with these two. It smells like them,” Bellamy reached into his pocket then, withdrawing three vials of golden yellow liquid from his pocket. Kane stared for a moment,

"Do you think?” “That this could be a cure for the Wolf's Bane? Maybe. But it could be a heat trigger too, it's not even a full moon and these two are in full swing of their heat. The rest were destroyed, this is all that's left,” Bellamy explained as he stood up. Kane nodded, whatever it was, it was probably best it was out of any reach of the Azgeda. If any had survived the explosion or Nia's rampage.

“Keep it safe. I want you to get these two back to Abby, get them safe. Okay?” Bellamy nodded, taking on Kane's instructions as he climbed into the driver's seat of the truck. It didn't take more then a few minutes before he was pulling away. Kane let out the breath he had been holding, and started forming the next part of his plan. He had to get back down to the ruined town and gather together as many of the pack wolves, and get them to safety. Before the human authorities started to swoop in. Luckily for Kane, he was surrounded by trucks.

 

* * *

 

**Lexa**

 

The shift back to her human form had managed to heal some of the damage to her keg. It still throbbed badly when she stepped on it, but Lexa was thankful no bones remained outside of her skin. Probably just internal bruising, the alpha decided as she edged closer to the hole. Raven and Wick had done a damn good job with their little bombs. But the bottom of the pit was darkness, Lexa couldn't make out anything, not even with her enhanced wolf eyes. She was pretty sure that the Wolf's Bane was mostly out of her system, she couldn't feel her heart thumping in het chest, or the heat of her blood anymore, but her canines were still fanged and her cock was still firmly in place between her legs. Maybe the poison had done more then give her alpha blood a boost.

Pushing the thoughts aside, Lexa knew there were more pressing matters at hand. The human helicopters still circled overhead, their spot lights scanning the ruins of the Sankru town, over and over. Illuminating all of the destruction and several naked people at once.

“Alpha! Lexa!” came a cry of a voice Lexa was glad to hear. Anya came running towards her, naked apart from several mud stains across her body. She was panting and looking cold as all hell. The rain wasn't letting up, just getting heavier and heavier, Lexa was thankful to mother nature for that, the helicopters maybe lighting them up, but the downpour might have been giving them some cover, “Thank mother moon your alive! I feared the worst when the bombs went off,” Anya panted as she reached her cousin, slapping her hard on the shoulder. Lexa mirrored the motion, planting her hand firmly on the taller woman's opposite shoulder,

 “Me to, you fought valiantly. Have you seen any of the others? How many casualties?” Lexa asked quickly, her mind going to Clarke. She was sure she'd seen the golden wolf appear at Nia's neck, so sure that the omega had fallen with Nia into the bottomless pit. Lexa hoped it had just been a trick of the rain, the lightening and the endorphins from the pain in her leg. She really, really hoped so,

“Indra has gathered most of us up. There are no Sankru or Azgeda survivors though Alpha,” Anya muttered grimly as they skirted around the crater in the ground. The floor was uneasy, the mud sucking at their feet, unwilling to let their bare skin go as they waded through it,

“What about us? What about Luna and Balthazar?” Lexa fired off quickly, the roar or the rain and helicopters making her voice muffled,

“Luna has lost two wolves, Balthazar five. Us, I'm sorry Alpha, we can't find Gustus, or Penn and Atom, but we can't figure out numbers here in the mud,” Anya said solemnly. Lexa nodded as they rounded a corner of what she assumed was once the main house of the Sankru compound. Everything was rubble, slowly sinking into the mud. They found Indra organising what wolves were left, pushing them to move towards the ridge, away from the humans and their spotlights.

Lexa couldn't help but notice the sheer amount of wounded. So many had lived, but so many were hurt or missing. And Gustus, the great man that he was, massive and moody, yet he'd always spared time for her when she was growing. Lexa found herself staring at Indra, wondering how her aunt felt. She knew that long ago, Indra and Gustus had shared something. Something deep, something almost like a mating. But the dark skinned woman's face was set, her Beta role taking control, her need to protect running high,

“Raven?” Anya's voice cut through Lexa thoughts. Lexa turned, catching sight of the only clothed pack member. The young beta was dragging herself through the mud, her lame leg causing an issue with it. Her dark hair and clothing where slick to her skin from the rain, her face lacking emotion, “Raven!” Anya cried with such passion that it made Lexa's heart sink.

 _Clarke isn't in the hole,_ The alpha told herself, _Clarke is at home. Clarke is safe,_ Lexa reassured herself as Anya embraced her lover tightly, sheeting blood and mud onto the younger woman's clothing. Raven mumbled something into her ear, her eyes clenched shut. Anya nodded and kissed her forehead, lifting her out of the mud and into her arms. The helicopters began to grow louder then, their lights growing threateningly closer.

“We have to go! Now!” Lexa found herself shouting, unaware of herself pushing through the mud, pulling Titus to his feet and towards the ridge. Truck headlights breached the ridge then, flashing through the air and towards them. Lexa felt the icy grip of dread fill her as the truck came rambling down towards them.

 _Humans, it's too late,_ The Alpha thought as their secret came closer to being uncovered. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Octavia**

“Lexa...Lexa!” Octavia practically screamed into the Alpha's ear as she reached her side. Lexa was staring up the ridge, towards the oncoming truck. Octavia grabbed her Alpha's shoulders, shaking the older woman hard. She turned her brilliant wolf yellow eyes to the younger woman, blinking slowly, “Lexa, what do we do? The humans, what do we do?” Octavia frantically asked. The thub-thub of the helicopter's blades cutting through the sky were deafening now, the whirl of the blades throwing the heavy rain everywhere, their bright lights blaring around them. Octavia could quell the panic she felt in her body.

They weren't like them, the humans. And they wouldn't accept that. They'd fear them, and run in horror. Just like all those old black and white movies she and Clarke used to watch when they were teens.

Sure turning into wolves was one terrifying thing, but the few of them who were blessed with Alpha blood, like herself and Lexa, had that little bit extra; their very male appendage extra to their female forms. How were they supposed to explain that? Octavia knew how the human world reacted to the homosexual community and their dislike for transgendered people, how would they deal with a community of werewolves where some of the alpha woman had their own growable cocks?

“Lexa!” Octavia bellowed again, right in the dazed looking woman's face. Lexa stared for a moment, then it was like a light switched on behind her eyes, suddenly it was if she was hit with all the things Octavia was panicking about and they all quickly became her worries as well. The Kongedakru Alpha straightened her back, squared her shoulders,

“We protect our people,” she declared as the truck came to a skidding halt through the mud before them. Octavia nodded, taking in a slow breath as she readied herself for an attack. Besides her, her Alpha did the same, her hands partially shifting to clawed talons, ready for a deadly strike.

“Get the wounded in the back, the rest will have to run, we haven't much time!” Octavia gasped in shock, surprised by the voice that shouted from the truck. Marcus Kane was standing on the drivers side, his face full of panic as he called out to the wolves stuck in the mud, “The human authorities are literally right behind me!” he cried out again as Indra began herding the more seriously wounded wolves towards the truck. Octavia moved towards the older woman's side, helping wolves she didn't recognise towards the bed of the truck.

Realisation hit her then, they were leaving with far less numbers then they'd arrived with. But still too many to fit into Kane's single truck. The remaining Delphi wolves had already fled to the other side of the valley, Balthazar ordering them back to safety. Luna had done the same thing, shooing the so few Floukru wolves away from the oncoming humans.

“Where's Bellamy?” the young alpha called out to Kane, her tone panicked. The bearded man appeared at her side, helping the huge form of Balthazar into the back seat of the truck cab,

“He found some Omegas, I told him to get them back home as fast and safe as possible. He's okay Octavia, we're all okay,” Kane reassured, shutting the backseat door tightly, Balthazar sagged against the door as he did, his dark forehead pressed against the window. Octavia nodded, her face grim,

“We won't be for long, not with the humans closing in,” she murmured, casting a dreaded look to the sky above. One of the helicopters had broken away, leaving the other to blare it's spotlight down on then, “You need to go Kane, before they start landing and following you,” the older man nodded, making his way around the truck to the driver's side. Octavia watched as he stopped briefly enough to grab Indra, pulling the woman towards the car.

The dark skinned woman protested, her face twisted in pain as Kane pulled at her, Indra growled, her left arm clutched to her chest. Octavia could see the blood pouring from the beta woman's shoulder, she could smell blood all around. So much blood, so much loss, all because of one woman's power trip. She had to wonder, had the explosion, the fall into the pit, actually killed Nia?

The young alpha didn't have long to ponder on the thought, as human vehicles began to appear on the horizon of the ridge. Their lights and horns blaring, men shouting loudly over the helicopter sounds.

“Go! Now, Kane! GO!” Lexa commanded, helping the bearded man pull Indra into the front seat. He revved the engine of the truck, back tires spinning hopelessly in the thick mud. Octavia’s instincts kicked in then as she moved towards the truck, wading through the thick muck that sucked at her bare legs. Her hands pushed at the back of the vehicle, the cold, wet metal digging into her palms as she did. Beside her, Lexa and Anya appeared, pushing at the truck. They grunted as one, pushing with all their strength, trying their hardest to free the truck filled with their kin free.

The human lights grew closer with each push they gave, shrill shouts of human men upon them.

 _It's too late_ , Octavia told herself, _too late._

The young alpha was giving up hope as Lexa gave a tremendous yell of power, slamming her bare shoulder into the back of the truck. Her face scrunched into pain as she put all of herself, all of her power into the push, the truck jolting forward out of the mud, wheels skidding as Kane floored the accelerator. Mud splashed up into the air, covering the three women thickly with the dirt. Octavia watched as Kane sped off into the night, fleeing away from the lights and helicopters of the human men.

“Freeze! Stay where you are!” a voice bellowed around them. Octavia's breath caught in her throat as the lights flooded over them. Her mind raced quickly. She needed to protect the pack.

“Lexa, you need to run. You need to run now,” Octavia pleaded as she turned to her alpha, pushing the older woman slightly. Lexa stared at her, wide eyed at the movement the younger girl just made. Octavia had basically challenged Lexa. But that didn't matter right

then, “You need to go, you're the Alpha, you need to go back and protect them,” Octavia urged, shoving her again. She could see the alpha bite back the growl that threatened to slip through her clenched teeth,

“She's right Alpha. Plus you're still all, um…” Anya waved her hand at the prominent cock still between her legs. Lexa's shoulders sagged, “Alpha like?” Anya shrugged, “Go, you go. Well stay and hold then off,” Anya reasoned,

“No, no. You need to go to Anya. If we stay, it's only one naked girl, one dressed and one to deal with. I don't think we could explain three naked women,” Raven gave an uneasy laugh, her shoulders sagging. Octavia looked between the Latino girl and her obvious lover.

Anya's face was twisted with concern, torn between duty and love. Octavia could relate, she wanted to go home. To run. See her mate, her husband and her pups. Her beautiful pups. But her instincts told her to stay, she could protect them from here. She had so far.

“Go! GO!” Raven urged quickly as the police vehicles skidded down the ridge. They were nearly upon them, “Go!” she screamed, shoving Anya from her. The elder beta woman whined, struggling as Lexa grabbed her arm. The two began to pull away, running as fast as they could through the dirt as the police descended upon Octavia and Raven.

“Do not move! Do not fucking move!” the police yelled. Octavia could only sigh and roll her eyes, arms raised in the air as the human authorities approached.

* * *

 

  
**Roan**

The pain was so intense, and so constant. A throb that ran through his entire body. Roan couldn't stop the tears that rolled down his muddied face. He'd only just managed to shift back to his human form, healing only a fraction of his injuries.

But the deeper pain came from how his mother had simply tossed him aside, like he was nothing to her. Or course Roan had come to accept this, over the years, that he wasn't anything special to her. Born only a Beta wolf, Nia had always looked down on him like he was dirt. Or an utter inconvenience. He knew she wanted an Alpha heir, or at least and omega whom she could have bent to her will.

But no, she got herself stuck with him, and his sister, though Ontari was an obedient child. The favourite. And even now, she was dead too. There was nothing left for him. Roan thought, wondering if it was worth succumbing to his wounds. He could just die here, surrounded by what was left of the Azgeda Pack, buried in the mud and blood that his mother had caused.

He let out a whine, flopping heavily onto his back as the helicopter search lights flashed over him. He could hear the turning of their blades, deafening his ears to anything else. It wouldn't be long till the human police force scanned the area and found him, half dead in the dirt. Wouldn't be long till they found all the bodies, the Azgeda, Sandra and what had fallen from the other three Packs. He wondered if they'd find his mother, deep within the hole.

  
Would she be that monstrous wolf beast? Or turned back to her haggard human form?

Roan didn't know, didn't really care. She clearly hadn't cared about him when she'd tossed him aside to get to Lexa. His mind drifted to Clarke then, the other Kongedakru Alpha. The one who'd stood up for him, the one who'd taken care of Ontari’s burial. She was young, pretty and an Omega. A kind hearted girl who hadn't looked at Roan like he was nothing. He'd never get to thank her, Roan though as he lay in the mud, staring up at the starless sky.

The helicopter's had disappeared now, replaced with shouts from the human authorities. He didn't know if they were police or army, but their tones were high and frightened. There must have been some wolves still left behind. They'd find him soon. Broken in the mud.

As he inhaled, accepting his fate, Roan smelt something. Something familiar, something safe. Something a lot like the omega Alpha. He groaned in pain as he pushed up to sit, eyes scanning the dark, broken town . He could see the lights of the human torches across the pit, where two wolves, one nude, one clothed, were being taken into custody. But the scent wasn't coming from there.

It was coming from the pit. Deep down in the darkness. Roan eyed the hole, which had been blown open by one of Lexa's wolves, the one who was across the put fully clothed. They'd blown it open to trap Nia within it. In Roan's opinion, he originally didn't think the foolish plan was going to work, but it seemed the wolf with the technical genius to make a bomb, had managed it. He couldn't smell the twisted scent of his mother's monster wolf form any more, just an underlying smell of death. Everywhere, everywhere but the pit before him.

With a pain filled grunt, Roan began to drag himself towards the hole, towards the familiar scent. It was so faint, like slowly the life was being drained from it, but the beta male could and would track it and find it. If it was Clarke, he had to help.

As he reached the ragged edge of the hole, Roan braced himself for the fall into the darkness, the slippery mud making a good conductor for his slide downwards. Roan expected a hard landing, but it never came. The ground beneath him was soft and wet, a pool of mud, rain and corpses. The wolf braced himself to see the dead, still faces beneath him as he moved, pushing himself up to scout the area with his eyes.

Roan found himself in a tomb, of what he'd describe in his horrified mind as one. Hollow skulls stared out at him from the walls, some cracked and broken, others caked in a layer of mud and dark blood. All looking upon the beta male with empty, judging eye sockets. Roan felt fear rise in his chest as he tore his own living eyes away from the walls, pulling himself through the thick mud towards the two bodies that lay near by. One was clearly his mother, Nia, or atheist it had been. She was a twisted, broken mess now. Trapped somewhere between human and wolf, her limbs melding into one mess, contorted into angles that seemed unfeasible for the real world.

Roan bit back the bile that rose in his throat as he stared down at his one grand and powerful mother's corpse. She was definitely dead.

  
Finally, the beta male thought as he tore his eyes away from Nia's body, the barest amount of blonde hair catching his eyes. Clarke lay barely a meter away from Nia. The majority of her body was buried beneath the thick mud, and she was sinking fast. Her chest barely moved for each breath she took, and Roan could just make out her faint heart beat as he moved towards her.

“Clarke?” Roan's voice was timid as he called out, almost in a whisper. The beating of the helicopter's blades had returned, along with the loud shouts of the human authorities, both so close above his head. The omega woman didn't move, nor speak. Roan's heart leap to his throat then as he pushed closer to her, ignoring the dull pain that ran through his limbs. As he reached the fallen Omega wolf, Roan pulled her up against his chest, fingers seeking out the pulse in her neck.

He waited, and counted. Then feared greatly for the chosen Alpha's life. Her heart beat was so faint that if any human paramedic had checked, they'd of pronounced the blonde dead on the spot. But Roan could feel it, the faint flicker of life just there, fighting to stay alive.

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the hold up on the last few chapters guys, been getting quite hectic here on my end!

  
  
**Raven**

 

  
  
Raven Reyes itched all over.    
  
Not the good kind of itch she got before a full moon shift, or when Anya looked at her with those stormy eyes in a way that said  _ “I'm going to ravish you,” _ no, it was the kind of itch that made her skin with a uncomfortable irk.    
  
She and Octavia had been brought to the Louwoda Valley Police station. Octavia had practically been forced into a police issue pair of sweatpants and a hooded jumper, to save her modesty. While they'd demanded that Raven give up her own mud and blood soaked clothes for the same attire. She'd wanted to give up a fight, especially when they took her leg brace, but it did no good. They were stuck in a cell, dressed in human stinking clothes, while the authorities discussed what to do with them.    
  
It wasn't hard to hear through the thin walls. The police captain wanted to question them both, while someone with a crisp and curt tone of voice stated their interests in wanting to take blood, hair and skin samples. Another voice, female and timid, just wanted to talk to them. About what had happened, about the wolves. Raven knew that both she and Octavia wouldn't say a single word to them,    
  
“I want my phone call,” well, other then that, Raven decided as she shouted the five words, again. Loud enough to echo around the police station, defiant enough to draw attention to her. She'd been asking for the phone call for the last few hours and had yet to have any sort of reply from the humans.    
  
She had no idea if Kane or Lexa had made it back to the compound yet, but she could call the Alpha's home. Speak to Lincoln or Abby, get them ready to bail them out. The cell was just as bad as the cage that Lexa had sat in her basement. Raven shuddered at the thought, glad that she'd never had to spend a night in there. It would be hell, she couldn't imagine how Finn had felt, stuck in there for a month. Shaking her head free of the thoughts, Raven pushed off from the cold metal bench, moving to wrap her hands around the cells bars, her cheeks pushed against the metal, “Seriously, I have rights and I want to abuse them!” she called out.    
  
Behind her, Octavia whimpered, crouched on the floor, head bowed. Raven really felt for the young alpha. Octavia Blake just wanted to go home, to see and be with her baby's and mate.  Sacrificing herself to the humans had been a bold thing to do and now she was stuck in a damn cage, being ignored by them. Raven felt a growl of frustration bubbling in her chest as she shook the bars as hard as she could, “Come on damn it!” she cried out, through gritted teeth.    
  
Finally, the humans seemed to be listening. Two uniformed men, one lady in a lab coat and another in a finely pressed suit emerged round the corner, all with set faces, “What does it take to get some room service around here?” Raven shot out with a smirk. The two uniforms looked startled by the statement, whereas the female in the  lab coat and the suit just glared,

  
“Miss Reyes, you can have your phone call after questioning,” the suit shot out, his tone clipped,    
  
“Well that's better than nothing,” Raven knew she couldn't push her luck here. They wanted to ask question, probably all about the gargantuan wolf that was Nia, who'd been rampaging around the valley. Probably about all the dead bodies the police had no doubt found in that now ruined town. And Raven was pretty sure they'd be interested in why Octavia had been butt naked when they were arrested. Raven stayed by the bars as one of the young uniformed officers opened the cell, his eyes jumping from her to the whining Octavia at the back of the cell.    
  
Scared? Nervous? Raven wondered as the cell door swung open and he jumped away, just enough for the suit to step forward,    
  
“Miss Reyes, if you will follow me please,” the suit indicated. Slowly, Raven stepped from the cell, eyeing the uniforms as they came towards her. Handcuffs at the ready,    
  
“I don't think that's necessary, I've done nothing wrong,” the beta female protested. The uniforms hesitated and the suit nodded,    
  
“That is true. Very well, if you'd like to follow me,” the cell door slammed shut behind Raven as she trooped behind the suit. Followed closely by one of the uniforms and the lab coat. She'd watched enough cop shows to know that the interrogation room was next.     
  
She wasn't wrong, a small room with its one way glass was their destination, the uniform stayed outside the room while the suit led her inside. Raven could still smell the lab coat and a few others behind the one way glass. Probably with their noses pressed up tight against it,    
  
“So, do you want my measurements?” Raven muttered in a cocky tone as she dropped down into one of the hard back chairs. The suit gave her a slightly confused look before he took the seat opposite her,    
  
“Miss Reyes, I'm Detective Vie, and I just want to ask you a few questions to make sense of why you were in what looked like a battle zone,” the suit rested his elbows on the table that sat between himself and Raven. He eyed the girl in front of him carefully, as she lounged back in the hard chair, eyes looking anywhere but him. Even sighed lightly, crossing arms over her chest,   
  
“We were in the woods, looking for a make out spot,” she lied,    
  
“A make out spot?” Detective Vie questioned,    
  
“Yeah, Octavia's my girlfriend. And she's a naturist. So we like to go out into the woods and get it on,” Raven shrugged, rolling her eyes around the room. So far she could tell the difference between five scents.     
  
Detective Vie, the lab coat woman, and three other men.     
  
“Oh, right. So how did you end up down in the valley?”    
  
“We saw helicopters and went to check it out,”     
  
“Like any curious person would,”    
  
“Exactly,”     
  
Detective Vie nodded and lent back in his seat. Rubbing his five o'clock shadow roughly. Raven knew the detective was watching her. But she wasn't doing much, not wanting to give anything away. She could do the cool as a cucumber act, then never know. Being a wolf gave her the upper right hand then, even if they were trying their hardest to investigate this. She could still come out unscathed.    
  
“Is there anything else?” she shot at Vie, probably a little too sharply. Raven knew he couldn't ask about the wolves or Nia, because then if Raven was telling the truth, he'd be letting valuable information out. But if she didn't mention them either and played dumb, he had nothing to go on. Raven was pretty sure that they could do a polygraph on her, and she'd still pass it. Her own heart rate was a nice, calm beat, whereas Vie’s and all the others hiding behind the one way glass had hearts that thundered like a hummingbird's. The elder man narrowed his eyes, hummed thoughtfully before shaking his head, “Then I'd like my phone call.”    
  


* * *

 

  
**Lexa**   
  
  


  
“This is a terrible plan,” Anya grumbled loudly as she jogged alongside her alpha. Lexa simply grunted in reply, keeping her eyes and mind focused on reaching the trucks, rather than the sounds of the helicopter's and the humans shouting behind them. The Alpha female didn't like the plan much either, but Octavia had been right, they couldn't have stayed behind. Especially not Lexa, not with her current issue bobbing between her legs as she moved.    
  
Lexa was torn with her feeling towards the extra appendage. In one hand she was used to the cock, it presented itself after every run as a wolf and every time she was aroused, so the alpha had grown accustomed to its sudden presence over the years, but then again she'd never had to adapt to the constant appearance. Her cock usually took its leave after she reached a satisfiable amount of orgasm.     
  
It has to be the Wolf's Bane, the alpha told herself as she surged forward, moving deeper into the thick trees. Anya had grown almost silent beside her, occasionally grumbling aloud,    
  
“We just need to get to the trucks, and then we can go bail them out,” Lexa reasoned to her friend, her Beta. It only made the older woman huff louder. Anya fell into silence as they ran, the human noises becoming a distant buzz as they grew closer to the trucks. Or what they assumed was where their vehicles had been stashed.    
  
“Lex, where's your Toyota?” Anya queried as they reached the abandoned vehicles. The Alpha stared around, mouth agape. She loved that truck, it had been Costia’s before hers, very much apart of her childhood and alpha life. The hulking great beast had been her transport for years, and now it was just gone.     
  
“Shit,” Lexa whispered. Staring wildly around. The other vehicles were there; Anya's old battered Nissan Hardbody, Titus’s Jeep, and even Atom’s weird mustard coloured Datsun. But Lexa's Toyota was just gone. It had everything the alpha needed in it, back up clothes, her phone, enough petrol to get them out of there. Lexa knew none of the other wolves carried spare clothing, they weren't alpha, they didn't need to think of these things. And even if they did, Lexa held too much honour to break her pack wolves car windows in,    
  
“We’ll just take mine,” Anya shrugged, heading towards her Nissan, she reached for the drivers door handle, then it dawned on her.    
  
_ Keys _ .    
  
“We're gonna have to run it,” Lexa sighed. Shifting back to their wolf forms would be the only way, it would be a long one, but they'd make it but maybe not before dawn. Which was threatening to break at any moment, the first slithers of golden yellow had begun to filter through the thick trees. Anya nodded grimly, casting a longing look towards the route they'd just come through. The beta woman longed to be beside her lover, keeping the mechanic safe. Lexa could sympathise, she was desperate to return to her own mate, to see Clarke's face again.    
  
The memory of a golden wolf latching onto Nia's throat, flashed through the Alpha's mind then. It couldn't have been Clarke, Lexa told herself, that was impossible. The omega was sick and bedridden, unable to stand never mind shift forms to her beauty of a wolf. It just couldn't be true.     
  
“Lexa...Lex Someone coming,” Anya whispered, pulling at her cousin's wrist. Sure enough, the light that Lexa had assumed were the first rays of sunlight, where in fact the beams of a vehicle's headlights heading towards them. Lexa's first reaction was, of course, humans. They must have followed them into the trees.      
  
Fuck. Fuck, fuck! The alpha thought in panic, moving to hide behind Anya's truck. As the vehicle drew closer, Lexa stared in disbelief. Her own Toyota was pulling to a stop besides Anya's Nissan. Climbing from it was the floppy haired, wide eyed Blake sibling.     
  
“Bellamy?” Anya used his name as a question as she stood, peering at him,    
  
“I had to come back. Something in my gut said to come back,” he reasoned, stepping from the driver's door, “That, and I answered your phone Alpha. It's Clarke,”    
  
“What about Clarke? What's happened?” Lexa strode towards the beta male, gathering his shirt front into her hands baring her fangs as she spoke. Bellamy practically whimpered around. His eyes going impossibly wide,    
  
“S-she's missing.”    
  
  


* * *

 

  
**Abby**   
  
  


  
As Kane and Aden helped the wounded and injured into the Alpha's home, Abby Griffin Couldn't help but fret. Her daughter was missing and her mate, Lexa, hadn't returned with the rest of the pack. Or what was left of it.    
  
As she helped the huge form of Balthazar down onto the couch, the dark skinned man groaning in pain as he clutched his clawed chest, she turned her eyes to Kane,    
  
“Have you seen Clarke? Was she there? ” Abby questioned in a panicked tone to the grubby looking man. Kane's eyes were wide, still in shock as he met her gaze,    
  
“Clarke? She was here, with you,” Kane replied, leading one of Luna's injured wolves into the lounge area. Nyko stepped on then, taking the young woman from Kane's shaking hands,    
  
“No…no, she's been missing for a few hours. Just after you left. I don't know what happened,” Abby mumbled as Kane approached her, “I don't know where she is,” the mother whimpered, the sting of tears falling against her cheeks. Kane pulled her into a soft embrace, hugging her tight to his battered body as she sobbed,    
  
“What about Bellamy? Have you heard from him?” Kane asked as he stroked Abby's hair,    
  
“He called half hour ago, said he had two Omegas with him, he asked about Clarke and then hung up,” Nyko answered from his spot besides Luna’s wolf on the floor. Kane met the other man's eyes, nodding slightly. Kane could only hope that Bellamy had made the call to go back for Lexa. It had been a tough call, leaving the alpha behind, but his truck had been full.     
  
“Maybe he's gone back for Lexa,” Kane muttered softly into Abby's ear, rubbing the small of her back in a comforting way. Abby made a low noise, this was such a difficult time. Lincoln and the pups had been on high worry alert since Kane returned without Octavia, Clarke was missing and Abby no idea where her only child could be. And to top it off, their own Alpha had chosen to stay behind to save the wounded. What if the humans got her?    
  
Abby shook herself as she pried herself away from Kane, pulling herself up to her full height, chest puffed out. The older woman took a breath and scanned the lounge area, filled to the breaking point with wounded. All on the hopes of making their pack safer. Abby's breath shook as she moved back towards Balthazar, intent on cleaning and dressing his clawed up wide chest,    
  
“Abby! Abby!” came the cry of a shrill teenage voice, the awkwardly lanky sixteen year old Aden practically falling over his own feet to reach the doctor with the wireless phone, “It's…it's Raven,” he panted, placing the receiver into Abby's hand.     
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 21

 

**Roan**

Roan's heart was beating a mile a minute. Everything had happened in a blur.

Finding the tunnel out of the tomb had been easy, he'd found the scent of the clean air in under a minute, but prising the hidden doorway had been difficult, especially with the looming voices of humans approaching the gaping pit. His fingers and hands were now a bloody mess from scraping at the skull encrusted wall. But he'd managed it. He'd then managed to lift the dead weight of the dying omega into his arms and flee through the tunnel as fast as he could. He left behind his mother's body, with a mouth full of spit and a dark glare. She deserved to stay on the pit, twisted and broken.

Roan had fallen and ran through the tunnel, he has no idea where it would lead, or if it was even an escape route, but he ran with Clarke on his arms. Determined to save the blonde woman. The tunnel had been made from dirt and skulls, just like tomb had been. Everything seemed so grim in Sankru pack lands. It sent a cold shiver down Roan's spine. Pushing forward, Roan finally reached the end of the tunnel, a simple hole in the ground that was mostly hidden by roots and grass. The fresh air had been most welcome in Roan's lungs, better than the musty underground.

For a brief moment, the beta male had panicked over his next move. He had to get Clarke somewhere safe, with medical help, but right then he didn't even know where they were. As his brain ran on overdrive, ignoring the pain in his own body and focusing on the dying omega, he remembered something Nia had said in a rage months ago,

_“Think they are so special with their pack lands and pack homes and cabin! I'll burn it to the ground! All of it!”_

The cabin couldn't be far, even if it was, Roan knew that was his next move. His only move. Even with his poor tracking skills, the beta male somehow stumbled across the cabin within the hour, following old scent trails from the Alpha, Lexa. Her scent was all over the woods that surrounded Roan as he carried Clarke through then, her body still limp and barely breathing.

Getting inside was his next challenge. Of course the cabin was locked up, no-one was there, only him and Clarke outside, butt naked in the rising sunlight. He'd have to figure out a way to pay Lexa back in the future, Roan figured as his fist collided with the back door glass panels.

It shattered instantly, giving Roan enough room to slide his hand in and undoing the door catch. Once inside, the beta carefully laid the omega upon the first surface he came across, being the kitchen island. It probably wasn't the best place to lay the omega upon, but Roan had no choice, her heart beat was hardly there now. Panic began to take overtake the beta male as he began frantically searching for something. Anything to contact the Kongedakru.

There has to be a phone, Roan thought as he tore through kitchen drawers, unsure where he would find a phone. He was never great with technology, sure the Azgeda Pack had a

few members who were 'technosavvy', but Roan had always been taught the old ways of the pack by his mother. Which mostly included no phones, internet or anything human built. He knew what a phone looked like, and the general way to use it, Roan just had to find one.

As Clarke made the smallest of noises behind him, the beta male turned, moving to her side. He brushed his fingers against her mud coated cheek,

“It's okay Clarke, hang on. I’m going to get help, hang on,” Roan breathed quickly, as the omega struggled with her shallow breathing. The beta male quickly returned to his search, taking to tearing the kitchen draws completely free from their slots now, rather than just rooting through them. Once he'd done a full lap of the kitchen, Roan found the human device resting against the wall, clear as day. He momentarily blamed his panic for not seeing it sooner, before grabbing the phone from its cradle and scanning for something called speed dial.

Lexa, he thought as he saw the Alpha's name listed against the number 1. With a shaking finger, the beta hit the button and pressed the phone to his ear.

 

* * *

 

**Raven**

“Are they here yet?” Octavia whined low as Raven stared out of the cell bars. She'd called Abby and Kane just under an hour ago, requesting they came to bail them out. There was no other way for the two of them to be released. Raven knew that as soon as Detective Vie had returned her to the cell. Raven assumed she was lucky to even get the phone call to start with,

“They are coming O, I promise,” Raven replied. Reaching down to pat the young Alpha's shoulder. She was still crouched on the floor, arms wrapped around her legs tightly. Raven felt awful about the poor girl being stuck within the cage, but at the same time she was extremely grateful that only she had been questioned. Raven wasn't sure if Octavia would have been able to keep her cool with the detective.

“Miss Reyes, Miss Blake,” Raven looked back up to the bars as Detective Vie spoke,

“Detective?” Raven queried as she pushed to feet, her leg ached as she did so. Raven realised then that she hadn't been so long without her leg brace before.

“You're free to go,” the detective muttered with a low sigh as he began to unlock the cell door. Octavia was straight to her feet, striding towards the exit confidently. Raven followed at a slower pace, the pain that shot up her leg almost too much for her. She gritted her teeth as she reached Octavia's side, who stood waiting for Vie to open the door. The elder man paused for a moment, hand still on the key in the door lock. Raven flicked her eyes from his hand to his face, seeing the conflict on Detective Vie’s eyes.

“They know,” the worn looking man muttered, quieter than a whisper, “I don't know what they know. But it's something, and it's not good. Whatever you two and your friends were doing in that valley, they know and it's not good,” slowly he turned the key in the lock till it clicked. Raven stared at him with wide eyes

Detective Vie couldn't be speaking any plainer. Raven knew they were screwed. The others, the lab coated woman, and the men who had been behind the two way glass, they'd seen more than the humans had. They knew more then Raven had bargained for,

“What are you saying?” Raven whispered as she and Octavia exited the cell. Vie shook his head, stepping away from them. Raven couldn't control her instincts then, she reached forward, gripping his wrist tightly, “Tell me,” the tanned girl growled through gritted teeth,

“Just, I, I don't know what you people are, but they have said such horrible things. Inhumane things,” Vie muttered, shaking his head as he pulled his wrist free,

“Tell me!” Raven’s tone was frantic, pulling Octavia's attention to them then,

“Raven?” Abby's shocked tone filled the cell block, cutting through the young Beta females anger and frustration. Raven looked from the detective to the elder Griffin woman, torn on what to do, “Raven, come on. We need to leave,” Abby ushered with her voice, quickly gathering Octavia against her side. Raven huffed and turned her eyes back to Vie, narrowing them,

“We'll be in touch,” she promised.

 

* * *

 

**Bellamy**

When Lexa's phone rang from within the truck's glove box, Bellamy watched the alpha nearly put her first through the passenger window. The news of Clarke being missing had sent the alpha into a frenzy like no other. Lexa scooped the battered old flip phone from the vehicle and pressed it tightly to her ear.

“Yes?” the alpha practically growled as her knuckles went white from the grip on the dated cell. Bellamy Blake could just make out the shaking male voice on the other end of Lexa's mobile. It was the Azgeda wolf, Roan, who spoke in a panicked tone, quickly and jumbled,

“Where are you Roan?” Lexa growled down the receiver as she gripped her cell tightly.

"Cabin. Pack cabin. She's not breathing,” Roan whimpered back, in a distorted manner.

Bellamy didn't have to take, nor hear, a command from his Alpha to know their destination. He threw himself into the driver's seat, waiting a brief moment for Lexa and Anya to climb inside, Lexa with her mobile still pressed to her ear and Anya beside the two sleeping Omegas in the back of the truck.

He knew the direction of the cabin from their location, even as Lexa gave him instruction, Bellamy was well on his way towards the hidden location. As Lexa hung up, she turned in the passenger seat to her Beta wolf behind her,

“There's a duffle under the driver's seat, spare clothes, pass me a set,” the brunette grunted as Anya began searching, trying her hardest not to wake the sleeping wolves besides her,

“Who are these guys?” Anya asked in a whisper,

“Miller is the boy, Monroe the girl. They're Omegas. I found them in one of the Sankru labs, looked like Nia had been experimenting on them. I found this too,” Bellamy explain as he pulled the golden vials from his pocket, handing them into Lexa's outstretched hand. The alpha eyed the vials, watching the thick golden liquid slop about inside them,

“What do you-”

“I think it's an antidote to the Wolf's Bane. It smells like the Omega's. I think, maybe, maybe it could save Clarke, save you,” Bellamy said quietly, his eyes on the dirt road ahead of them. Lexa made a low humming noise as Anya passed over sweats to the front seat,

“Maybe. I guess we're going to find out,” Lexa muttered with a grim sigh as she uncapped one of the vials.

“Lexa...what are you doing!” Anya cried out as she watched her alpha and best friend tip the golden contents down her throat. Bellamy stared in horror. Eyes momentarily off the road as to alpha swallowed hard, eyes clenched tightly shut,

“Fuck!” the Beta male cursed, swerving to miss the oncoming tree.

Beside him, Lexa's body strained. Every vein in her body bulged and pressed to the surface of her skin. Her hands clenched and twisted, fingernails clawing at her skill naked form. The Alpha held out for as long as she could but the scream that tore from her throat woke the Omegas besides Anya. As Lexa roared and screamed, her body convulsions besides Bellamy as he tried to keep his concentration on the road before him, the Omegas began crying out.

The scent that filled the truck, not Lexa's usual Alpha scent of oak and leather, but something harsher, something wild and fire like. Bellamy smelt an Omegas heat and an Alpha power, melded into one crazy scent. It overpowered the inhabitants of the vehicle as Lexa's body bent and bowed in the passenger seat, her teeth cutting her bottom lip as she bit back the pain raked screams,

“Lexa! **Lexa**!” Anya cried in panic, reaching for her alpha as she convulsed,

“Anya! There's nothing we can do! Can you smell it?” Bellamy shouted over the screams, Anya nodded enough for Bellamy to see in the rear view mirror.

“She smelt like that,” the female omega, Monroe, muttered besides Anya, where she had cowered against the dark skinned male omega,

“What?” Anya quizzed quickly, turning to look at the omega,

“The white wolf. When she drank that. She smelt like fire, and our heats were like this. She's going to live, she won't die.” 

 


	22. Chapter 22

  
  
**Lexa**

 

  
  
She felt like there was a fire in her belly, that burnt up and outwards throughout every inch of her body. Lexa felt like she was the sun as the golden fluid slid around her veins and arteries. She could feel the warmth taking over, filling her with a light then she never thought existed. The light took over the pain, numbed her body as whatever substance she'd swallowed began to eradicate the remaining Wolf's Bane poison from within. Lexa could feel the golden liquid take over. Almost seeing it as it ate away at the Wolf's Bane.    
  
No longer did she feel pain, no, all she felt now was life. Strength and the overwhelming desire to find her mate. To be with her mate. The little voice from the back of Lexa's mind returned to the front, chanting Clarke's name over and over.     
  
_ Clarke. Clarke.  _ **_Clarke_ ** _. Yes. YES.  _ **_YES_ ** _!  _   
  
Lexa knew she needed to find her, knew that she needed to get to the cabin faster than they were currently traveling out. She was aware of the other occupants in the truck, of the beta male driving, the beta female who cried her name in panic behind her and the two scared Omegas that tried to hide next to the other female. Vaguely Lexa could make out the words they spoke. Tones of panic and fear seeping around her.    
  
“She smelt like that,” this came from the female omega, her voice small and scared, like an echo in Lexa's mind,    
  
“The white wolf. When she drank that. She smelt like fire and our heats she smelt like that. She's going to live, she won't die,” the male omega joined in, his tone only slightly more confident. Lexa knew she was going to live, she could feel all of her power, her life, flowing through her. It was intoxicating.    
  
“Faster,” Lexa found her words, a growl against her tongue, “I. Need. Clarke. Faster,” she continued, feeling the vehicle she was seated within grow in speed. Her body vibrated with need, want. Somehow, through all the magic and mystical mysteries of their mating bond, Lexa could feel Clarke's life force slipping away. And she knew she could stop it. She just needed to get there.     
  
“Lexa...Lexa are you okay?” the beta female, her Beta female, Anya, her voice was so familiar, the tone of concern so noticeable as she spoke,    
  
“I...yes. Yes, I need to find Clarke,”     
  
“We're here,” the beta male, Bellamy, said quietly as the truck finally came a halt. Lexa was moving before she could even register it. She didn't even care that she was still naked as the day she was born, her body only matted with dried mud and blood. Her feet hastily carried her to the cabin, inside and after the fading scent of her mate.     
  
Clarke laid across the kitchen island, still and cold, her body pale underneath the muck. Lexa knew then, as her focus returned to her body, the golden liquid settling in her blood, giving her back control. Clarke had been at the valley, that Clarke had been the one to deliver the killing blow to Nia. Lexa knew then that with what strength Clarke had left in her body, she'd taken it and used it to save her.    
  
“Bellamy! Bellamy give me one of those vials!”    
  
“Alpha, she's not breathing..” the mutt, Roan, whimpered grim besides Clarke's head. Lexa growled, she refused to take that information,    
  
“Give me the fucking vial!” the alpha female demanded as Bellamy entered the kitchen, Anya and the Omegas trailing behind,    
  
“Lexa, it's too late,” Anya whispered as her eyes landed upon the still body of the Chosen Alpha. Lexa shook her head, snatching the golden liquid from Bellamy's hand. She tore the cap off, mind racing on how to get it into her mate's system,    
  
“You're not allowed to leave. Not without me, never without me,” Lexa muttered, she took a deep breath, tipped the liquid into her own mouth. Carefully she opened Clarke's mouth and placed her mouth over her mates. Lexa forced the liquid down the Omegas throat, willing the same effects to take hold of Clarke as they did to her.    
  
Lexa pulled back from her mate's mouth, her gaze hopeful as she watched Clarke's face. Waiting. She waited. And waited. Seconds felt like an eternity as she stared down at the woman she loved, hoping, praying for something to happen,    
  
“Lexa...I'm sorry…” Anya started, moving towards her alpha slowly,    
  
“Leave! All of you, just leave!” Lexa roared, her hands falling to grip the edge of the kitchen island, her stance defensive over her mate. The wolves around her shared a tense look before following the command. One by one they trooped from the kitchen, heading out of the cabin and into the new morning. Leaving Lexa with her unmoving mate.    
  
The alpha listened to the crunch of dirt and gravel under the trucks wheels as Bellamy drove them away, leaving her alone with Clarke. She let out a long, shaky breath as she let her tear haze filled eyes fall upon the blondes still face,    
  
“Please, please come back to me.” 

 

* * *

  
  
**Raven**

  
  
“Have you heard from Anya? Or Lexa?” Raven asked quickly as they entered the farm house. Abby shook her head, stepping aside as Octavia barrelled past them, heading directly for Lincoln and her pups. The reunion was a beautiful sight, in Raven's opinion. Lincoln gathered the smaller woman into his arms, swinging her around and plastering her face with kisses. Before they both turned to the pup twins, somehow Octavia managed to scoop both Abraham and Juniper into her arms, snuggling them close,    
  
“Nothing since Bellamy called two hours ago, I'm hoping they went to find Clarke,” Abby sighed sadly, heading towards the lounge, come hospital area,    
  
“Find Clarke? Why would they -”    
  
“Clarke's missing, she disappeared just after you left for the Sankru lands,” Kane explained as he looked up from a currently unconscious Indra.     
  
“Shit. Ah man. Have you seen Wick? I need to talk to him and Monty,” Raven asked as she rubbed her face roughly,    
  
“Raven...Wick, I'm so sorry, Wick didn't make it back with us,” Kane murmured, his eyes soft as he spoke. Raven stared at him, her eyes stinging quickly.    
  
_ Wick didn't make it, _ she thought, the chill of loss running down her spine. Wick was her friend, she loved him, in her own way, and he was gone, dead. And she never got to say goodbye. Raven choked back a sob as she felt for a surface to lean on, her leg throbbed and the ground wobbled. Everything started to slide to the left as she felt the sorrow of losing her friend take over,    
  
“Catch her! She's going to fall!” Raven heard Abby call out. But it was too late, Raven felt her legs go from beneath her as she slid through the air. She waited for the hardness of the floor to collide with her body, but it never came. Instead two strong warm arms were around her, a soothing voice in her ear,    
  
“I've got you beautiful,” Anya whispered as she scooped Raven, princess style, into her arms. Everything was a fog then, all raven knew was Anya carrying her away from the wounded and Abby. In swift, strong strides the tall, naked beta female moved Raven through the house, whispering reassuring words and sweet promises, till the door to what was once the guest room, then Clarke's room and now Raven's of the Alpha's house.     
  
“Wick…” Raven began to mumble, the tears rolling down her cheeks as Anya set her on the softness of the unmade bed,    
  
“You don't have to talk about it, or think about it beautiful, it's okay,” Anya reassured as she stroked the tears from her skin. Raven stared up at her lover, the fierce woman who had torn wolf and man limb from limb, now speaking as softly as she would to a child,    
  
“You're covered in...mud,” Raven muttered as she took in Anya's lanky frames, still streaked with dirt and other things. The strikingly angular faced woman stood tall, scanning her nude form, an award smile on her face,     
  
“I'll clean up then,” she laughed, turning towards the ensuite bathroom. Raven nodded, her mind still clouded with the thought of Wick. How many others had they lost without realising? How many of their kin would they be unable to retrieve and bury like they should be, like they deserved? How many wolves gone because of one power crazed bitch?    
  
“Wait, wait. I sink of human,” Raven protested, pushing up off the bed. Her legs wobbled for a moment, the police had never returned her leg brace, which made her mind even more confused. Why keep such a rudimentary piece of metal and leather? What did they want from that? But they'd even kept the clothes she worn originally, Raven was still stuck in the horrid police jumpsuit. Anya nodded silently, stepping back to Raven. Her fingers working skilfully to strip the younger woman of the navy blue clothing.    
  
Raven revelled in her lover's touch, focusing her mind on Anya's nimble fingers as they stripped away the clothing that itched her skin so horrendously. Then she was in her lover's arms again, Anya's soft lips pressing quick kisses to her bare face and shoulders. Raven lost herself in the sweet kisses, the gentle embrace and the security she felt from Anya's touch. Nothing else mattered then but them.    
  
Raven even found herself forgetting about Wick as she was carried to the bathroom by her naked, mud smeared kind-of mate. Anya didn't even stop to put Raven down as she flicked on the shower water, waiting the briefest of moments before stepping in, Raven still in arms. The warmth of the water cascaded over them both as Raven's lips found Anya's, they shared the gentlest of kisses as Raven wiggled in the taller woman's arms.    
  
Finding her feet on the wet tub floor, Raven gripped onto Anya, pressing her naked form against the Beta female tightly. The younger woman craved contact, craved the way Anya touched her and made her forget about everything but them. The feeling of the woman's warm body, her hands sliding up Raven's back, tracing the contours of her body as their lips moves together in a well practised dance. The shower water raining down on them as they moved together, the dirt and grime sliding from Anya's skin with each hand movement Raven made against her flesh.    
  
As Anya shifted their bodies, pressing Raven up against the tiled wall, the kiss growing heated and urgent, the younger woman mewing low into Anya's wanting mouth, Raven’s fingers dug into Anya's rump as the strong beta female began to trail kisses down her jaw, teeth grazing and nipping as she went. Her hands coasted down Raven's wet sides till they reached her hips, tracing the bones that led down to the apex of her thighs. Raven couldn't help but buck against Anya's right hand as she cupped Raven's hot center,    
  
“Jesus, Reyes,” Anya breathed, one finger sliding along the slick folds of her lover. The younger beta groaned in want, head pressed back against the tiles as Anya continued to caress her slit, “fuck your wet,” Anya dipped her head forward then, wet hair sticking to her forehead as she pressed a tight kiss to Raven's lips, one digit sliding slowly inside her.     
  
Raven groaned low, hands shooting up to grip Anya’s shoulders tightly. She could feel her nails cutting into the woman's skin as Anya began to pump her digit inside, curving and hitting the right spot. Within seconds Anya had added another, her mouth traveling back down her throat, tongue and teeth pressing to Raven's pulse point.     
  
The feel of teeth to the point of a possible mating bond only made Raven more sensitive, more aware of the woman pressing her to the tiled wall, knuckle deep within her core. Anya's teeth grazed her skin again,    
  
“Please,” Raven whimpered, hips bucking tight to Anya's hand. Anya didn't wait for a second more, her teeth sank into Raven's hot skin. Pushing the young Beta over the edge in an instant.    



	23. Chapter 23

  
**Clarke**

 

  
  
“Please, please come back to me.”  _   
_ _   
_ _ The words echoed around Clarke's mind, over and over, like a mantra. She couldn't see where they came from, but she knew who spoke them, who wished them.  _ _   
_ _   
_ Lexa _.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Her mate. Her love. Her life.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Clarke knew she needed to open her eyes, knew she needed to see her Lexa, her mate, her love. But everything felt heavy. Every bit of her body felt like a dead weight. She tried to move her toes, nothing. Then her fingers, nothing. Starting with something small wasn't even working. She was as still as a corpse.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The fear that Lexa would think she was dead ran through her body like a cold chill. And then the panic set in. She wanted to scream, to shout, to give some sort of sign to Lexa that she could hear her.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Princess, you need to calm down,” the voice of her father swam around Clarke, his soft features looming into view over her. Clarke stared, wide eyed. The last time Jake Griffin had appeared to his daughter. She'd been infected with the Wolf's Bane, confused and reeling with the power. Now she lay dying, scared and out of reach from her mate,  _ _   
_ _   
_ Dad? _ Clarke through, her throat dry, mouth unable to form words, lips tingling as though something pressed down against them. Her chest ached, more and more by each passing second.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Hush princess. Now is not a time to be scared. You fought hard, you saved a lot of people. Now you can rest,” Joke cooed softly. His large, warm hand stroking Clarke's cold cheek. The omega blinked up at him, her mind racing,  _ _   
_ _   
_ No, no, I need to wake up.  _   
_ _   
_ _ “It's time to rest sweetie, time to sleep.”  _ __   
  


* * *

 

_   
_ **Lexa**

_   
_ _   
_ Lexa's mind raced. She was alone in the cabin, except from the so still body of Clarke. All she could think of was trying anything to bring the woman she loved back to waking. In her mind, Lexa listed what she could do quickly.  _   
_ __   
She'd already administered the possible antidote, she'd tried mouth to mouth and was still continuing to do so as she thought. An idea sparked forward in her mind. A memory of long ago. 

_   
_ Lexa remembered the time she'd contracted a high fever as a child. So high and dangerous that Costia thought she was dying. Lexa remembered being laid in the tub at the far house, filled to the brim with ice and freezing water to bring down the temperature. It had given Lexa's cells and wolf healing enough of a boost to fight away the fever. But Clarke was already freezing to the touch. But what if Lexa submerged her in hot water, boiling water? Kick her werewolf genetics into action as fast as Lexa could think.  _   
_ _   
_ _ Maybe, just maybe,  _ Lexa thought _ , maybe. _ It was a foolish idea, she knew it, but she was going to try. In one swift motion, Lexa had Clarke's limp body in her arms, holding the omega tightly against her naked form as she moved through the cabin, towards the only bathroom. As she walked, Lex couldn’t help but remember the last few times she and her mate had been present within its walls.    
  
Every time spent nude and wanton with passion. Riding out Clarke's heat and the lust it filled them with. They'd spent hours with one another, Lexa buried deep within her mate, locked in place with her knot, bringing them both to peak. Over and over. The memories made Lexa’s body shudder, her feet stumbling as she entered the bathroom. With care she carefully set Clarke down inside the deep tub, her body still, far too still. But she was still there, Lexa could still hear her heart, as faint as it was.  _   
_ __   
With a shaking breath Lexa reached for the hot tap, running only that as she slipped the plug into its secure hole. Lexa watched as the water began to fill around her mate's body, the dirt and grime slipping off Clarke's skin as it did. 

 

_ This would probably be the best time to call Abby,  _ Lexa pondered, flicking the water off as the majority of Clarke's body was covered with it. The trained doctor and mother of the omega would probably know what to do better than a panicking Alpha female. But Lexa’s alpha instincts told her to look after her mate herself, to focus all her attention on fixing Clarke.     
_   
_ With a shallow breath, Lexa slipped into the tub behind her mate, wrapping her own overheating body round the blonde. Hoping her steady heartbeat, her flesh, her words in Clarke's ear would bring her back _.  _ __   
  


* * *

 

_   
_ **Clarke**

 

_   
_ _   
_ Clarke felt like she was floating, like she was flying. Her limbs no longer felt heavy, they felt feather light and loose around her. Her skin was burning, heating up more and more as each second passed.  _   
_ _   
_ _ So warm,  _ Clarke thought as her heart began to thunder in her chest. It shocked her, the sudden feeling of her heart beat picking up and the echo of it at her back. Her floating limbs felt constricted for a moment, hugged to her side as Lexa's voice swirled around her head,  _   
_ _   
_ _ “Please. Please princess, please. I love you. I love you, come back,”  _ _   
_ _   
_ Clarke tried to speak again, but the pain began. It started at her core, her heart, and oozed outwards pulsing through her limbs, her muscles. Like a star exploding inside her body, the heat enveloped the omega. Starting everything anew. Her body shook and ground back into life, with a jolt like electricity running thickly through her. Her nose filled with the smell of fire and smoking wood, of leather and her Lexa.  _   
_ __   
Clarke gasped for air, pushing forward out of the darkness.    
  


* * *

  
**Lexa**

 

  
  
“Fuck!” Lexa cried out as Clarke jolted forward, taking a huge gulp of air as she did. Her body burnt like fire as the omega thrashed in the water, hands scraping and gripping the edge of the tub. Every vein in her body pushed against her tanned skin, pulsing harshly against her flesh.     
  
Clarke screamed and gasped, her eyes wide and searching. Staring around her location as she writhed in the water. Lexa moved quickly, sliding from the hot water and tub, gripping Clarke under her armpits and heaving her free of the bathtubs confines. The omega roared and kicked out, her eyes stared at Lexa, but looked right through her. She was wild and panicked, her breaths coming quick and harsh. Lexa fear that Clarke would endure her own panic attack if she continued so followed the instincts that screamed within,   
  
“CLARKE!” Lexa roared, grabbing at the blondes shoulder, holding her tight and still. The omega growled, her brilliant violet eyes locking onto Lexa's now yellow and green irises, “Clarke, stop!” Lexa growled, pushing her alpha scent forward, drawing her mate within it. The Alpha could see the conflicting battle within her mate's body. The way her eyes shifted and clenched shut, the way her body tensed under her grip. Lexa never, ever wanted to force her scent upon Clarke to control her, even though they both knew she had the power. Lexa was an Alpha, the Alpha after all. And Clarke was her Omega mate.     
  
Her very naked, very wild mate. Her very close mate who suddenly smelt very appealing. Clarke's bright eyes opened slowly, meeting Lexa's almost sheepishly. She moved just a mere inch and was pressing her full nude body against Lexa's equally nude body. The Alpha swallowed hard, her scent pushing back over her as a new one took over. One that smelt like freshly cut grass, rain and heat. Clarke.    
  
“Leksa…” Clarke mewed, hands sliding up against Lexa's hips, tracing the dip of her hips, cupping the cock between her legs. The Alpha's breath caught in her throat as Clarke began to stroke her, the blondes breasts pushing tightly against Lexa's smaller ones. Lexa could feel. Her body trembling as the new scent from Clarke swallowed her, the blondes tongue pressing hard against the mate mark at Lexa’s throat.     
  
“Clarke…” Lexa breathed as the omega began to pump her shaft quickly.    
  


* * *

 

  
**Clarke**

  
Clarke needed more, wanted more. Feeling Lexa harden in her palm wasn't enough. Pressing their flesh pressed flush against one another wasn't enough. Clarke wanted more, needed more. Lexa groaned low as Clarke tongued the mating mark, their bond, her hand tugging slowly at her hardening cock.     
  
The scent of her alpha swam around Clarke, wood smoke, earth, trees, home. It melted together with her own scent, her own distinctive smell of her heat. Clarke knew it was early, unnaturally early, but she could feel it intoxicating her body. Burning outwards from her centre, from her sex. She was already dripping wet, slick and ready for her alpha. Somewhere in the back of her mind, Clarke knew that whatever near death experience she'd experienced had pushed her into their frenzy, she knew it wasn't anything natural or expected, but the omega also knew that her instincts were in control.  Her tongue rolled up Lexa's skin, from the mating mark up to her chin, drinking in the Alpha's taste as she did.     
  
Muck and blood.     
  
Clarke shuddered as Lexa's dick twitched in her palm, standing to full attention now. The omega hummed low as Lexa's mouth dropped to meet hers, a hungry kiss. Hard, furious and wanting. It wasn't enough though. Clarke wanted, needed more. Her palm left Lexa's shaft and was met with a noise of protest from its owner. Clarke nipped at Lexa's bottom lip, tasting the tang of blood and the sound of a whimper,    
  
“I'm not even on my knees yet,” the omega teased, not recognising her own voice as she pulled away from her mate.    
  
“Clarke..” Lexa’s voice was thick with desire, her pupils blown, breath panted and chest heaving. It sent a shudder of arousal through Clarke's body. Like an electric jolt right to her sex. The omega found herself on her knees, bright eyes rolled up to meet her Alpha's dual coloured eyes as she took the head of Lexa's cock into her mouth.    
  


* * *

 

  
**Lexa**

 

  
  
Lexa didn't know how she kept from cumming right then and there. Clarke's mouth was eager and warm and felt so, so good around her dick as she began to slide Lexa into her mouth. The Alpha's eyes fluttered shut, her hands working on instinct and threading into Clarke's damp, matted hair. With a low grunt, Lexa’s hips snapped forward, burying her erection within the eager mouth of her mate. The sounds of Clarke gargling around her cock only made the alpha thrust again, a low growl rumbling from deep within her chest. The feel of Clarke's hard fingertips on Lexa's hips, pushing the Alpha's back, only made her come to her senses. Clarke's warm mouth slid down to the tip of herdick, her expert tongue sliding along the underside of her shaft and around the swollen head. Lexa knew without looking, from the pulse at the base of her erection that her knot had already formed. Ready and waiting. Clarke's brilliant eyes rolled up to meet Lexa's, unspoken words formed between them,   
  
_I want you. I need you._   
  
The blondes fingertips stroked the swollen knot slowly, only enforcing the unspoken words more. In one swift motion like Lexa was on her knees before Clarke, pressing soft, butterfly light kisses against her neck and mating mark, her hard length rubbing the precum it leaked against the Omegas taunt stomach.   
  
Clarke whimpered with pleasure from each kiss Lexa laid on her kiss. From each ghost like touch her fingers gave to her skin, slowly leading to between her legs, to where her core ached to be touched. Lexa cupped her palm against Clarke's sex, index finger brushing the engorged clit of the omega, Clarke moaned low. Giving Lexa all the  ahead she needed. In one motion, the alpha slid her fingers through her mate's soaked folds, probing her entrance with the tip of her digits. As two curved fingers slid into Clarke easily, the omega mewed in pleasure, her body arching into Lexa.   
  
The alpha grunted again, eyes fluttered shut as she felt Clarke's inner walls clench around her fingers, the omega hard, dusty nipples pressed tight against her own breath, stomach rubbing hard against her shaft. Lexa wasn't sure if she would last much longer like this, she needed to inside her mate.

  
Claiming her mate. As she went to make the move to press Clarke to floor, the omega took control. Lexa found herself flat on her back, Clarke moving to straddle her waist, her hand tight around the base of her shaft, thumb rubbing her knot.    
  
Lexa moaned low, the sight of Clarke guiding the head of her cock inside her slick pussy almost too much, her hair mussed and violet eyes hooded and fixed on Lexa's face was all too much for the Alpha.    
  


 

* * *

  
  
 **Clarke**   
  


  
  
Clarke bit at her bottom lip as Lexa's thickness was swallowed by her eager cunt, like she was latching onto the taunt, throbbing erection and never planning on letting it go. Clarke braced herself with a hand in the centre of her mate's chest, her eyes locked on Lexa's face as it twisted in pleasure, eyes closed tight, mouth slightly agape, cheeks flushed.    
  
The Alpha's hips jerking as Clarke seated herself against the fully formed knot, her pulsing clit rubbing hard against it. Clarke felt so full, so good, so close to the edge already that with every small thrust Lexa gave, the omega could feel her orgasm building. The Alpha's hands found their way to Clarke's hips, nails digging little half moon's against her flesh as they began to move. Clarke ground her hips down against Lexa, meeting each jerking thrust the alpha made. Even their noises of pleasure fell into sync, becoming one tremendous chorus of wanton pleasure.     
  
Clarke threw her head back as Lexa’s right hand crept up her front, cupping her left breast, fingers pinching and twisting her bullet like nipples as she rolled her hips down against the Alpha's knot. Slowly, inch by inch, Clarke was accepting the thickness within her. It had started out painful, but with her own slick juices coating the base of Lexa's cock, it had become another added pleasure, slipping deeper inside her with each roll of her hips and thrust of her alpha beneath.     
  
Lexa groaned low, her back arching off the bathroom floor as her knot slipped completely inside the omega, tying them together entirely. Lexa's hand kneaded and squeezed Clarke's breast as she began to rut hard against her. Clarke whimpered low, eyes clenched shut as her inner walls fluttered and squeezed at the Alpha's dick buried deep within her. Clarke's orgasm rolled through her as Lexa shifted their position on the floor, the chill of the bathroom floor didn't even register to Clarke as Lexa loomed above her, an open mouth kiss and graze of teeth against her mate mark as the mighty Alpha emptied her seed within her.     
  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

  
  
**Raven**

 

  
“Abby I don't think this is a good idea,” Raven murmured softly as Abby grunted her reply,    
  
“She's had four days Raven. It's time that I should be able to mourn my daughter,” Abby Griffin drove like a bat out of hell down the winding dirt path towards the hidden cabin. Raven couldn't deny the truth, Lexa hadn't return to the pack compound for four days, nearly five and Abby had been holding it together pretty well. When Raven and Anya had finally resurfaced from a well needed few hours together, they had broken the news about Clarke to her mother.    
  
The elder Griffin woman had been silent and withdrawn for a good 24 hours before returning to help the wounded. She hadn't spoken of Clarke nor Lexa the entire time. Until she came to Raven, Anya, and Roan that very evening. She wanted to retrieve Clarke's body and give her a proper pack burial. Like the omega alpha deserved. In the back seat of Abby's Jeep, Roan sat, crouched up against the window, watching the trees streak pass in a blur,    
  
“What if it was Anya? You'd feel the same then Raven,” Abby muttered, prompting Raven to touch the still slightly raw mating mark at the base of her throat. She knew that she and Anya didn't have the need to perform the mating mark ritual, but they'd done so anyway, knowing in their hearts that they both wanted it. Anya wore her mark with pride, she'd been stretching her neck out every day since raven returned the bite, making sure every pack wolf knew who'd given it her. True, Raven had been the same, especially when Finn caught sight of it a few hours earlier.    
  
“I still think we should have wai-”    
  
“Waited for Lexa to return? She should have returned with you, with Clar-.. with her body. She should have been buried days ago,” Abby choked back a sob as she spoke, shoving the Jeep into park as they skidded to a stop outside the cabin. Raven caught sight of Anya and Aden, they'd gone ahead to scout the cabin for any dangers. Humans or wolves, but Raven had expected them to be inside by now, not loitering outside. Waiting.     
  
As Abby practically jumped from the vehicle, Roan close to her heels, Raven eased out slowly, her knee still wasn't quite right after the battle at Sankru lands,    
  
“Why are you out here?” Abby demanded, striding towards Anya with a determined gait. Anya stared at the older woman, eyes wide and nostrils flared,    
  
“We scouted the area, there's nothing here. But the smell, the scent, somethings off,” the angular faced woman reasoned as she met Raven's eyes, her lips twitching into a smile. The Latino woman couldn't stop the heat to her cheeks as her newly mated mate gazed at her. It sent a flutter of butterflies and heat towards her lowers. But she could smell it too, an odd scent of wood smoke and fresh rain, clinging to the cabin thickly. The wolves that stood with Raven all scented the air and carefully made their approach inside the cabin. The door was unlocked, yet every light they came across was off, everything so still.    
  
That was until they hit the corridor for the bedrooms. That's when Raven heard it, the top familiar sound of flesh and flesh, the grunt and groans that Raven and Anya knew to be their Alpha, in mid throws of passion. Raven had become accustomed to the sounds after spending too many of Clarke's heats in the room across the hall from the mated pair. Raven's mind raced, of Lexa was mid-fuck, who was it with? Surely she couldn't have moved on, so fast? Not from Clarke.     
  
With her mind set, Raven pushed through the group to the front, determined to rip Lexa limb from limb for betraying her best friend so soon. As she raised her good leg and kicked the last bedroom door off its hinges, a roar on her lips, Raven stopped dead.    
  
As did Clarke and Lexa.    
  
Raven, Abby, Anya, Roan, and Aden all found themselves staring into the bedroom of their Alpha's, mid-fuck. Clarke on her lands and knees, shoulders and back covered in mouth shaped bruises, her blonde hair tangled and mussed, eyes wide. Lexa, knelt behind her mate, buying right to the base of her cock within the omega, her brilliant green eyes narrowed,    
  
“OUT!” Lexa boomed, her Alpha force slamming into the four wolves with such force that Raven nearly fell onto her butt.    
  


 

* * *

  
**Lexa**

 

  
  
Lexa wasn't sure she was over the fact that four of her pack had barged in on her and Clarke mid sex yet. Abby hadn't met her eye, while Anya and Raven couldn't stop grinning at her. Roan and Aden had retreated to the cabins kitchen, being useful and making something to eat,    
  
“In what right mind did you deem it acceptable to barge in on my cabin?” Lexa growled as she paced before the lounging areas empty fireplace,    
  
“Four days of silence,” Abby shot back, finally raising her eyes to Lexa's. The Alpha cocked an eyebrow, daring the beta woman to continue, “I thought my daughter was dead! I had no word to tell me otherwise! What would you expect me to do?” Abby grumbled, arms cross defensively over her chest,    
  
“Mom, I'm sorry. We, got distracted,”    
  
“No duh,” Raven snickered at Clarke's comment, buying her face into the nook of Anya's neck as the omega shot her a dark look,    
  
“I did die. For like five minutes, Lexa revived me with something Bellamy found at the Sankru village, and with her mating bond. We didn't think to call, I just wanted, we just want to-”    
  
“I can recall what you two wanted to do. And to never want to talk about it,” Abby sighed, raising her hands to rub her face hard, “Bellamy showed me that golden liquid, I sent some to Luna, she said one of her wolves worked in science and could possibly figure out what it contains,”     
  
“Very well. I'm sorry we did not inform you of Clarke's return to the living. We had plan on returning home tomorrow,” Lexa muttered, stretching her shoulders out. As Roan and Aden filed back into the lounge, arms filled with plates laden with cold meats, cheese and bread, the wolves began to eat,    
  
“We ‘ay ha’e a prob’em with ‘he hoomans,” Raven said between mouthfuls of cold ham, Lexa eyed the girl slightly, deciphering the words she spoke in her head,    
  
“Why?” Clarke jumped in quickly,    
  
“When we were arrested, I managed to get around the wolf issue by telling the Detective me and O were naturists and looking for somewhere to bone -” Anya elbowed raven in the ribs and grumbled, “Hey, you know this already! Anyway, they took my clothes and leg brace. And there were some pretty dodgy looking people in lab coats and hidden behind one way mirrors and when we got out, the decrepit, nice old guy actually, said they knew something and we had to be careful,” Raven proceeded to stuff half a bread roll into her mouth as she stopped talking. Lexa mulled over her words for a moment, taking small bites from the brie she held.     
  
“I want to talk to this Detective,” the alpha said decisively, raising her eyes to meet Clarke's. The omega nodded in agreement, “We need to know what's going to happen for us. If he thinks humans, more humans, know about us, then we need a plan of action.”     
  


 

* * *

  
  
**Clarke**

 

  
  
Clarke watched Lexa pace back and too in front of the glass doors that led out to the apartments tiny juliet balcony. The Alpha had been restless as soon as they'd entered the city and headed up to the two bed apartment that Clarke had planned to live in. The thought of attending Polis university had left her mind completely now, it just didn't seem right, knowing she'd died and been brought back. Little things like that didn't really matter any more. Lexa huffed again, folding her arms behind her back as she stopped to stare out of the windows over the city.    
  
They'd chosen to meet the Detective at the apartment, in case anyone was following him. Raven had made the call, set the meet, and now sat quietly on the sofa beside Clarke. The laptop perched on the beta females lap showed scraps of videos from the battle at the valley that had made their way online. All of Monty's efforts to keep the humans out of the net, and still some had slipped past his watchful eyes. Raven flicked through the videos, most of which showed blurred images of Nia's horrendous wolf form, roaring and tossing wolves and people about.     
  
Clarke's attention was drawn to the front door of the apparent as a curt knock fell upon it. Lexa turned in one swift motion, her now dual coloured eyes fixed on Anya as she stepped forward to open the door. Raven tore her eyes away from the laptop, setting it aside to greet Detective Vie, since she was the only face he knew.     
  
Clarke studied the elder man with curiosity. His frame was wiry, face gaunt, like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a while. His small, dark eyes darted from each woman in the room till they settled on Raven, who smiled stiffly,    
  
“Detective,” the young Beta female used his titled as a greeting as the man twisted his hands together with nerves,    
  
“Um, hi, hello. I came, like you asked,”    
  
“We appreciate that Detective. But we'd be more grateful if you provide us with the information we need,” Lexa's tone was stiff and curt, prompting Clarke to shoot her a frown. Her mate was just going to scare the poor human, with a sigh, Clarke stepped in,    
  
“What she means to say, is, we need to know who was with you the night Raven got arrested, we need to know what they know. For our safety,”    
  
“And your own,” Lexa added, just as stiffly. The Detective shifted from foot to foot, hands shoving deep into his trench coat pockets. Clarke took in his attire then, and stopped herself from smiling. He looked exactly like the detectives on TV did. Battered tan trench coat, crumpled shirt and baby blue tie, complete with ketchup stain near the base, his trousers looked in need of an iron and his shoes were caked in dirt that gave off the faint scent of the Sankru lands,    
  
“I don't know much. Honestly, all I know is those guys in the lab coats took all the evidence. Literally as soon as we bagged and tagged it was gone. All the tapes and fingerprints, details, gone. And the Captain has dismissed it all. Like the case never existed,”    
  
“You've been back though,” Lexa grunted, eyeing the dirt on Vie’s shoes. The man shifted nervously again, “You went back to make sense of it yourself,”    
  
  
“I don't know what sense to make of it. I've seen the YouTube clips, my daughter showed me, and from what we could see from the helicopter's camera before that was taken. But, it can't be true,” Vie's voice broke a little one the last word and Clarke felt a pang of sorrow for the man. 

  
Somehow this simple Detective had been thrust into a world of wolves and wasn't quite sure if he believed it or not. What human would, Clarke wondered as she watched Vie's eyes flick around the room again. The omega couldn't imagine what it would be like to discover that werewolves were actually real. Breathing, living among the humans for the entire time the legends of their kind had been going.     
  
“Hate to break it to you bruh. But we are very real,” Raven scoffed, stretching out her bad leg slightly. Vie grunted slightly, stepping closer to them,    
  
“What I saw, on those phone videos, you were trying to kill that monster. You were trying to protect your people. Even when we had Miss Reyes and Miss Blake in holding, they behaved better than some of the men I work with,” Vie sighed, rubbing his hand across his five o’clock shadow,    
  
“We just want to protect our people Detective. We want to protect our families and our lives. We don't want any trouble,” Clarke spoke softly, comforting as Vie's eyes landed on her,    
  
“I don't think I'll be able to get much intel, but I can try. But, if it all goes south–“    
  
“You have the Packs protection,” Lexa declared, standing tall, hands clasped behind her back. Looking to her mate. Clarke had to squeeze her thighs together tightly. The room of alpha scent came off Lexa in waves, and the way she held herself; tall and powerful, chest puffed and head high, just enough of a pull on her pants for Clarke to see the bulge at her groin, sending a sudden shiver down the Omegas spine. Clarke shifted slightly and Lexa's dual coloured eyes flicked to her, “We’ll be in contact soon.”    
  


* * *

  
  
**Lexa**

  
  
  
“If he stays true to his word, we could avoid anymore unwanted human attention for awhile,” Lexa spoke softly as Clarke's hand slid against her thigh, nails scoring her skin through the material of her pants. They were nearly home, but the strain of her erection was throbbing hard as Clarke's palm reached her, “We…we can be sa..fe…” Lexa's breath hitched slightly. And right then she was glad that Anya and Raven had opted to stay at the apartment rather than return to the compound with them,    
  
“That would be good huh?” Clarke murmured, her voice low and husky. Lexa drew in a shaky breath as the click of zipped teeth echoed around her Toyota. Clarke's hand snaked inside her pants, cupping her cock softly. Rubbing slowly through the material of her boxers,    
  
“Jesus Clarke,” Lexa groaned, her hands tight on the steering wheel. It took everything in the alpha not to take the turnoff to the cabin rather than the compound. Return to their little sex refuge. Four whole days of fucking and being with one another, the mated pair had been in bliss. Clarke had been a savage, like her heat held her in a tight grasp that didn't want to loosen. Yet half way through the second day, Clarke's heat scent wavered and disappeared as the omega had dozed off to sleep. This had puzzled Lexa for a while, till she too slept.    
  
The next day, the omega had realized she could control her heat, pushing the scent of it back and too over Lexa for an hour. It was just like how Lexa control her alpha pheromones, between them they'd figured the golden liquid had done something to Clarke's blood system that led to this development. Not that either of them were complaining as they fell back into bed with one another. Clarke teasing her mate with such glee with this new found ability, that neither thought to question it much. They were unable to keep their hands away from each other for longer than a few minutes, spending all that time speaking to the Detective and not touching or being close to her mate had begun to drive Lexa crazy.    
  
Lexa's mind snapped back to the present as she felt Clarke's mouth close around the tip of her dick, the omegas tongue sliding against her leaking slit almost agonisingly slow. Clarke's head began bobbing quickly as she slid down the thickness of Lexa's shaft, taking as much as she could as the alpha tried to concentrate on the road before her. Lexa grunted, focusing on not jolting her hips upwards into the eager omegas mouth. This was new and exciting, for them, different and risqué. Which Lexa knew Clarke was loving, ever the exhibitionist that she was. Lexa let out a shaky breath as Clarke began to twist her tongue around the underside of her cock, head bobbing enough for the swollen head of her erection to hit the back of Clarke's throat each time. It was getting to be too much.    
  
With another low, shaking breath, Lexa pulled to the side of the road, just before the turn for the compound. With her head thrown back against the headrest of the seat, Lexa's long fingers tangled into Clarke's hair, her grip tight as she rolled her hips upwards, cock jumping in the omegas mouth. Clarke moaned around her shaft, throat working around Lexa's tip as the alpha grunted in pleasure, her hot seed coated the back of her mate's throat. Clarke continued to suck at Lexa, milking the alpha for all she was worth before pulling away. Gently and carefully, Clarke tucked her mate's soft shaft back into her pants, Clarke's violet eyes never leaving Lexa's face, the smug smirk burning into the Alpha’s memory,    
  
“Sorry, you were saying?”    
  


  
~~~~

  
  
  
The main house was alive with noise as Lexa led Clarke inside. At first, Lexa became worried, but once Clarke's comforting hand touched her wrist, Lexa was lulled into a safe zone. They moved deeper into the house and came across the source of noise.     
  
Lexa had been told by Abby that for the previous few days the lounge area had become a makeshift hospital, so the alpha had expected to come across a mass of wolves bandaged and bloodied, but instead Lexa found herself watching two tiny wolf pups running from end to end of the room. They tripped excitedly as their parents cheered and cooed happily. With them stood Aden, Roan and Nyko, all with smiles big enough to burst their faces.     
  
“What's going on?” Clarke asked, her tone light as she moved closer to Octavia, her soft touch leaving Lexa's wrist. The Alpha couldn't tear her eyes away from the twin tan coloured pups as they ran in circles. Her insides warmed with happiness as such a sight, a new generation of wolves, in her pack, under her reign. And her alpha blood boiled with the need, the want, for her own pups to join Abraham and Juniper.    
  
“They shifted! All on their own! We were all taking a nap, and Lincoln woke up to Abraham licking his face!” Octavia practically squealed with delight. Clarke pulled her friend into a tight hug, and for the first time Lexa didn't feel any jealousy at the interaction. The Alpha stood proud and tall over the family, as more began to trail onto the house, having heard the cheers outside.    
  
She watched Abby and Kane, hand in hand, with Indra close to their shoulders, young Tris slide up to Aden and boop his nose with her own, Luna smiling at her from besides Nyko. Roan, with his cheek flushed and hair finally washed, Octavia and Lincoln wiggling their fingers for the pups to nip. Lexa knew, less than a few miles away that Anya and Raven were locked in throws of passion, but their spirits were here. Lexa mourned silently for the faces that were missing, especially Gustus. The huge man had been a father figure for Lexa whole growing, and now, even with a full lounge, his towering figure was missing.    
  
Clarke’s hand on her wrist drew Lexa's attention back to the world around her. The omega smiled and leant forward, brushing her soft lips against Lexa's,    
  
“This is why we fight. Why we bleed and brawl and fall, for them. For the family, the Pack,” Clarke murmured to Lexa's skin, the alpha inhaled her omega mate's scent, believing every word she said.    
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it for part two of Moon's Calling!
> 
> Thank-you all for baring with me during this one, I know there was some stops and starts along the way, but I hope you beautiful readers have enjoyed and have been entertained!
> 
> As always, find me at Commander-fuzzy-wolf.tumblr.com for anything, questions, drabs, chatting or good old Clexa love! 
> 
> Robin

* * *

  
  
  
**Epilogue** **  
**

 

 **  
** **_2 months later_** **  
**

 

 **  
** **Roan**

 

  
  
The night air was still, silent and crisp. The slight chill of winter threatening to set in. Roan could smell it, just there at the edges of the breeze that swam around them. Roan liked the winter, he liked the first fall of snow. The sound when you first stepped into the thick whiteness. The crunch. He'd always enjoyed it.   
  
“Roan,” his own named drew his attention to the two women, the two Alpha's who stood before him. Lexa stood with her back straight, dressed in a traditional wolf pack ceremonial dress; a simple black slip of material, thrown around her lithe body like a wrap, falling to the ground in a long sweep. It hid her muscular frame and distinct additional bulge at her crotch. Her face was smeared with charcoals around her eyes, spiked downwards towards her jawline, framing her brilliant green and yellow eyes perfectly.     
  
Besides her, Clarke, her co-alpha and mate, was dressed similarly. As Lexa wore a shadow black dress, Clarke wore a midnight blue. It complimented her lighter shade of skin and her golden halo of hair. Roan liked the colour on her, it worked, even with her violet eyes. The Omega Alpha also wore the charcoal around her eyes, but it was two simple lines just below each eye, drawn with carefully fingertips, most likely her mate's.   
  
“My Alpha's,” the beta male replied, dipping his head in a bow to the two. There was a murmur around him from the pack that had created a circle within their sacred ground. He knew there had been much discussion about his joining the Kongedakru pack, much turmoil and arguments over it. But the ultimate decision was down too the two Alpha's before him,   
  
“Kneel,” Lexa commanded, and Roan complied. Dropping to his bare knees before them, head bowed. He was nude, just like he knew the rest of the pack where underneath their loose fitting clothes. The full moon was nearing, the electric like buzz could be felt in the air. Against his skin. All-around. The smell of the new Omegas and Clarke swam around his nose, signalling the time of the month, the time when their wolf blood boiled and their instincts ran true.     
  
“Roan, do you swear your loyalty, your fidelity, your life to the Kongedakru?” Lexa's voice rang out around the circle,   
  
“I do Alpha,” he replied, head still bowed,   
  
“Do you pledge your life, your blood, your soul to your Alpha's?” Clarke's voice swam over him,   
  
“I do Alpha,”   
  
“Then stand, and become one with us Roan, become Roan of the Kongedakru,” the beta male rose his eyes, now a brilliant crystal blue, to meet his new Alpha's gazes. Clarke smiled softly at him, while Lexa's face remained set. They both reached towards him, their hands bloody. He could make out the slits across their palms, where they'd cut their own flesh to bring forth the blood of the Alpha's to mark him as their pack. He stood in one motion as the two Alpha's placed their palms on his chest, leaving near perfect imprints of their hands on his flesh,   
  
“You are one of us. You are ours. You are Kongedakru,” Clarke grinned wide at him as she spoke, her eyes flashing bright. Roan couldn't help but return the grin, since the night he'd brought her to the cabin, Clarke had been quite attached to him. Always seeking him out to sit with, or simply be around. Like he belonged to her.   
  
And honestly, Roan was okay with that. He was okay with belonging to the alpha female. He was okay with being the runt of the pack, as long as he belonged.     
  
“Kongedakru! Welcome your brother, rejoice with him as we hunt as one! We are one, we are powerful, we are Kongedakru!” Lexa's alpha power pulsed forward, washing over all the pack as she spoke, her tone strong and proud. Around Roan, the wolves cheered loudly, hooting and howling in their human forms, “Tonight we run as one, hunt as one, be wolves as one!” Lexa boomed out, followed by another loud bout of cheering, “Roan of the Kongedakru, run with us. Run with your brothers, your sisters, your kin!”     
  
Roan threw his head back, howling loudly with the others, his chest puffed out in pride. He was finally home, finally safe, finally excepted. Flashing one last grin at Clarke and her mate, Roan turned and began to trot towards the trees, where the other wolves had begun disappearing into. Readying for their change to wolf.  

 

* * *

  
  
**Clarke**

  
  
  
“He's going to fit right in,” Clarke muttered softly as she watched the beta male run towards the tree line. Besides her, Lexa grunted an agreement, “You can show a bit more enthusiasm than that,” the omega teased her mate, turning to face the yellow eyed woman again.     
  
Lexa smirked, stepping forward to circle her arms around Clarke's waist. Her head dipped forward, lips brushing against her mates. Clarke sighed into the kiss, drinking in everything about Lexa. The softness of her lips, the scent of her, the feel of her body pressing in tight against her own. She'd even grown accustomed to the extra bit that sat between Lexa legs permanently now. Lexa hummed lightly, pulling back enough to meet Clarke violet eyes,   
  
“I think I'm growing to like this colour better,” Lexa murmured, studying her mate's eyes carefully. Clarke sighed softly, the mixture of Wolf’s Bane and golden liquid, which Luna had begun calling Monkshood, within the Omegas blood had given her something more, just like they had for Lexa.     
  
Their eyes had been stuck in their wolf way for just over 2 months now, Lexa still had her “little Lexa” nestled at her groin and the elongated canines, along with her extra abilities of strength and agility. The Alpha female was the epitome of wolf now, a true Alpha. A strong Alpha.     
  
But Clarke, Clarke had her own additions. Along with her eyes, she too had developed faster reflexes and senses, and something all Omega would crave. The control over her own heat. The month before, Clarke had managed to push her heat back by two whole weeks, by passing it's usual time of being linked with the full moon. But now, with her mate staring at her with those bright yellow eyes, her Alpha aura pulsing only her skin, Clarke let down the walls that held back her full heat.   
  
The scent hit Lexa will full force, the heat grew in Clarke's belly quickly. It wasn't painful, but warm, welcoming, rolling through every inch of her. Lexa pressed in tight to Clarke's front, her mouth surging against the Omegas. The kiss was hot, heavy with want and need, the Alpha's erection rubbing against the blondes stomach. Clarke moaned into the kiss, her hands twisting into the black material of Lexa's ceremonial dress.   
  
Around them howls erupted from the trees, long and loud. The sound of their pack surrounding them quickly. The song of the Kongedakru.   
  
Clarke pulled back from her mate, panting heavily as she reached up to undo the clasp behind Lexa's neck. The black material fell away, sliding down the Alpha's naked body quickly to pool at her feet. Lexa's eyes were hungry. Clarke smiled softly. Reaching to undo her own dress, the moon's pull buzzed against her flesh as the midnight blue material fell away. Lexa made a step forward, and Clarke smiled,   
  
“Run with me, Alpha. Run with me, Lexa.”   
  
  
  



End file.
